


Hawk

by DeadlyGlacier



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Funny, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy, Sweet, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyGlacier/pseuds/DeadlyGlacier
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru discover they have a mutual attraction for each other after a battle and a slight comedic incident brings them together.  At first their relationship seems entirely sexual, but eventually evolves into something real.  What will this romance mean for Naraku?  Or even the future?NSFW.  Violent, Sexy, Funny.  Just how I like it. ;)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story based off a one-shot I wrote waaaay back in 2009. When I made it into a chapter story, it was around 2013-2014. By that time I was pretty well-known for taking forever to update (we’re talking months to years-long of a wait), and I’d been doing alright by the time I got to chapter six. But, as fate would have it, my parents went through a very strange and messy divorce around the time I was writing the final chapter, and I just… lost my way. It’s kind of hard to write a sexy love story when that’s going on, the kind of thing that changes your perspective on love and relationships in general.
> 
> So I ended up abandoning this story right before the conclusion, and to the people who were waiting on that conclusion: I am so, so sorry.
> 
> After things had mostly calmed down, I wanted to continue writing fanfiction, but I was afraid if I worked on anything other than Hawk, my readers would be upset. So I set up a new pen name on FF-dot-net (and then later on AO3) and began writing my Mass Effect (and other media) fiction on that account, and stopped writing Inuyasha fanfiction altogether. But now I want to change that. I've missed writing stories for Inuyasha, so I figured I needed to rewrite and finish Hawk before I post anything new. I felt I owed that to people who'd waited for this story on FF-dot-net.
> 
> This new version of Hawk is complete, has a better explanation to how Kagome and Sesshomaru come together, and will have a little extra sexiness.
> 
> Alright, sorry for rambling on like that. Without further ado, please enjoy Hawk.
> 
> Glacier

**Hawk  
** _Chapter One: Kiss Me  
_ **()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Kagome was struggling with her backpack—yet again. Even though she'd quit her studies, it was somehow just as big (if not bigger). But she knew it was because Inuyasha and Shippo realized she had more room in her pack for _their_ things. She did love them both, but her mother’s enthusiasm for their well-being on their journey was starting to get in the way of her family’s finances. She huffed as she struggled to push the pack over the edge of the well, while still trying to maintain her balance on the ladder.

"Need some help?" a voice chuckled above Kagome's head. She looked up to suddenly feel the weight of the hideous yellow bag gone, and her dog-eared friend peering over the lip of the well with a bemused look on his face.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, _please_ ," she said sarcastically. He laughed and helped her out, setting her down gently. She felt him staring at her as she dusted herself off. 

"What are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Kagome looked down at her state of dress: a pair of dark blue jeans and a crimson turtleneck sweater. She decided to abandon the skimpy green school uniform, seeing as she was no longer going to school. 

_And_ the fact that nearly everyone she knew in the Feudal Era had seen her underwear.

_They’d been travelling a long way when they started to cross through a large canyon; their path was one of many that led to its center. This was how they came across Kouga and Sesshomaru, both coming from separate paths to the canyon. The battle started seconds after the groups became aware of one another._

_What appeared to be a massive rock was actually a turtle demon. It rose from the canyon floor with a loud screech and towered over them all. Its immense size and power caused the ground to rumble beneath them. Inuyasha commanded Kagome and Shippo to get back. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga readied themselves, while Sesshomaru simply appeared uninterested toward the demon._

_And then everything was a blur. Kouga went for its legs, trying to throw it off-balance. Inuyasha immediately tried slicing the shell in two with the Wind Scar, causing scratches in his shell but nothing more._

_Sesshomaru simply walked beneath the demon, strolling towards its head with that same indifferent look. When he reached the demon’s head, he jumped high above him. Kagome saw the flash of his poison claws. Sesshomaru’s expression became a deadly sneer as the whips dug deeply into the creature’s eyes, thoroughly blinding him. Landing, Sesshomaru drew his blade. Kagome ran to climb a small arrangement of rocks, positioning herself on the plateau, level with the demon’s height. She quickly positioned an arrow, aiming confidently as she glared at the demon._

_It was then that Sesshomaru caught her eye. She felt… something. There wasn’t time to process what it was, because in the next moment, his sword was glowing with demonic energy. Kagome nodded at him. He released it, Dragon Strike ripping through his flesh and shell. Kagome fired her arrow._

_The holy light in combination with the demonic energy was a powerful blow, unlike anything she or the rest of the group had ever seen—even when Kagome combined her spiritual power with Inuyasha’s Wind Scar. They all stared at it: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and even Kouga all looked up in awe._

_The turtle demon’s shell shattered completely in a spectacular explosion, causing a violent tremor and a great gust of wind._

_Incidentally, this also caused the skimpy skirt of Kagome’s uniform to rise and reveal her deep magenta panties—and with her current position on the ledge above all her friends (and Sesshomaru), everyone had an excellent view of them._

_While not a favorite pair of Kagome’s (they were simple, high-cut, and a little too tight), they proved to be the best kind to wear during their journeys as their simplicity suited her needs better. But that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. Normally when explosions happened, Kagome was good about keeping her skirt down. But today, she’d been firing an arrow. Her hands hadn’t been able to protect herself from that in time._

_Not that the guys around her seemed to mind. Miroku was very excited by the sight, earning a sound smack from Sango when she realized he was staring. Inuyasha turned red, but didn’t seem to mind staring for a long while before looking away. Kouga had a similar reaction, only he_ **_never_ ** _looked away._

 _But Sesshomaru's reaction was the most puzzling. He was smiling at her. A genuine, un-deadly smile. Almost warm, even. Their eyes met and Kagome felt that..._ **_something_ ** _, again. She wasn’t sure what it was, but her breath hitched and all she wanted was to come closer._

_And during this whole incident, Kagome became more and more aware of the fact there were a lot of people staring at her, and of the fact the wind seemed to blow for a cruel amount of time._

_By the time the wind stopped and the dust settled, the damage had been done. Kagome looked to the group and patted her skirt, sighing. “Alright then,” she said, her cheeks thoroughly red with embarrassment, but there was nothing she could do at that point. “That’s done. Let’s go.”_

_When she turned back to the canyon, Sesshomaru had disappeared and Kouga was strolling towards them with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha cut him off, arguing with him about the demon._

_For once, she was grateful for the fighting._

Inuyasha continued to stare, "Why are you wearing these _jeans_?"

Kagome gave him a look, _"Because,_ Inuyasha, it's getting colder and I wanted to be comfortable. Besides I quit school, so it's not really appropriate for me to wear that uniform anyway."

Inuyasha still stared suspiciously, "You've never worn those before when it was getting close to winter…"

Kagome gave him a crooked smile, "Why are you so upset about my outfit?" The look on his face was priceless.

"I’m not! It's just new, that's all!" He quickly changed the subject, grumbling, "Come on, we still have a few hours of daylight. We can probably get pretty far if we hurry."

Kagome nodded and slung her backpack over her shoulders, laughing and agreeing.

**()()()**

Later on that day, the group finally stopped for a rest. There was a hot spring nearby, and Kagome wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to soak in its warm comfort. She wanted to think, though. There were a lot of things she needed to process, so she asked Sango if it was alright if she bathed alone tonight. The demon slayer didn’t mind at all, and told her she’d be along with Shippo in a little while, to trade off using the spring.

Kagome sighed softly as she waded into the warm water, sinking when she was deep enough. The heat soothed her aching joints and back. Even though she was still young, the constant stress on her twenty year old body wasn’t doing her any favors, and she was prone to an array of aches and pains. Mostly, they were in her neck, arms, and shoulders—all earned from her archery.

She’d gotten a lot better with her bow. She was a bit of an eagle eye now, and if there was anything she could feel proud of, it was that. Sango had even shown her a few hand-to-hand combat moves, but she was still less than a novice in the martial arts department.

As for her priestess abilities, Kagome had learned a lot more. She’d learned to harness the light in her hands and use it in ways she hadn’t before. She could purify water, sense auras from a larger distance, and even use the light to heal certain wounds. Kagome found it hard to describe, but in the last few months, she felt more… herself. And the more like that she felt, the stronger her abilities seemed to get.

The jewel was nowhere near being complete, though. They had five shards—a truly pitiful amount for the years she’d spent searching for them, she thought. Naraku was surely getting stronger by the minute, and they had so little to show for all this time.

Though, it was odd. For the moment, Naraku hadn’t shown himself. They hadn’t run into him or his minions for months now, and Kagome didn’t know what to make of that. It was unsettling.

She knew Inuyasha was antsy about it, too. He spent a lot of time pensive and quiet in the group. When he did perk up, it was only because the Soul Collectors were around, and he’d immediately run off to see their caller.

That really didn’t bother Kagome anymore. When she was younger, she was more sensitive about those moments, but now she’d grown. She knew whatever Inuyasha and Kikyou had was strong. It had to be, because that bond they created ended up being the bond that tied him to Kagome as well. As long as Kikyou still walked the earth, there would be no way for Inuyasha to move on, and it was unreasonable of Kagome to expect anything different when she was younger.

They loved each other, and deeply.

Kagome wondered if she would ever love someone that much, or if someone would feel that way about her. And it wasn’t that she didn’t love Inuyasha, no—she loved him so much, in so many different ways. It was a strong kind of love, a dependable kind of love—and she knew from the way they’d gotten closer over the years that Inuyasha returned some form of the same love towards her.

 _Small victories,_ she thought.

But it wasn’t romantic. Not really. At least, Kagome didn’t think so. It was complicated.

Kagome sighed, sinking down low so that her mouth went beneath the surface of the water, but no further. She let out a breath, blowing bubbles out of boredom.

With this strangeness of Naraku’s apparent absence, Kagome couldn’t help but think about the future. _Her_ future. If Naraku swooped down tomorrow, and the final battle happened, what would she regret if, say, her time in the Feudal Era ended—or worse, if she were killed?

Her life in the modern era was screwed up, that was for sure. She’d dropped out of school, and she was barely in her friends’ lives anymore. That was a big regret, she thought. She hadn’t asked for all this strangeness to befall her life. None of it would have happened if she hadn’t gone in the wellhouse that fateful morning. In theory, anyway.

But then…

She wouldn’t have met her friends on this side of the well. She wouldn’t have learned all the good she was capable of, all the strength she had in her. She would have just gone on with her life, studying for tests and talking about boys.

Boys…

The last time she’d seen her friends, Kagome found herself jealous of Yuka, who’d gone on and on about a guy she was seeing. She’d slept with him, and was recounting the evening with Kagome, Eri, and Ayumi. It irked Kagome, privately. All her adventures in the Feudal Era, all the amazing things she’d done and seen… and yet she was still a virgin.

Truth be told, until that moment, Kagome didn’t think about sex at all. Any thoughts of romance had faded over the years, and she simply focused on getting jewel shards and preparing for Naraku.

That was the true regret she would have, Kagome realized, letting out another puff of bubbles under the water. 

She wanted to have sex.

With her life in the modern era being almost non-existent, and with Inuyasha still running after his first love, there really weren’t any options for her to pursue that goal. Miroku and Sango had grown closer, and it looked like it was just a matter of time before they truly became an item.

Kouga was an option, sure. The wolf demon would probably be ecstatic to aid her in that pursuit, but he would also expect her to commit to him, more than likely—and Kagome wasn’t ready for that. Or at least, she didn’t want that with Kouga.

Her mind wandered toward someone else...

...toward Sesshomaru. 

She thought of the look on his face that day. Sesshomaru wasn’t a boy, not like some of the others she’d been thinking about. Far from it—he was a man. An extremely powerful _demon_ man. 

Handsome. Deadly. Serious.

What if he could be an option? 

Kagome felt her face burn at the thought. Of course it would be welcomed if a man like him wanted her, but it seemed so impossible, implausible—wishful thinking! She was being ridiculous! All of this was just her being petty and jealous of her friend, she told herself.

And yet...

She wondered what could have possibly been going through his mind when her skirt blew up, when he just smiled up at her. The smile was barely there, barely perceptible—but she could feel it.

Sesshomaru had made other expressions in the past, beyond his usual indifference, or hateful sneer at his half-brother. She’d seen him smirk before, and even heard him chuckle—but those were dark, meant to taunt Inuyasha. The smile at the canyon was… different.

Maybe he just thought it was funny.

Maybe she was just misreading the whole thing.

But then that strange feeling was there. What _was_ that? It couldn’t have just been her. It wasn’t just attraction, but something beyond that. He’d left without a word after the battle, but she knew there was something drawing them together, and something inside her told her she would see him again.

Soon.

**()()()  
** _**Sesshomaru** _

Sesshomaru stared off in the distance, sitting at the base of a tree, contemplating. Jaken and Rin weren’t far away, sitting by the fire they’d built when the sun went down. They chatted quietly (though most of the conversation was coming from Rin’s side). 

The demon lord’s mind was plagued by thoughts of the human woman with his half-brother. His initial interest had been piqued when her arrow helped disintegrate that turtle demon—in a spectacular fashion. But then... her bravery, and the deadliness in her eyes bewitched him. 

And there was something that had passed between them, he was sure of it. More than his curiosity, more than her heart pounding inside her chest when they locked eyes. There was a spark—a tingle. It felt _good,_ and for a moment, he let his guard down. 

He had smiled. 

It disturbed him to his very bones. It shook him. A human had turned his head—a _human._ Sesshomaru prided himself on his control, on not letting his emotions control _him._ Rage was a powerful tool in battle, for certain, but anything else was a distraction.

And yet, for all his turmoil, he could not bring himself to feel angry towards the girl.

Kagome.

That was her name, he remembered.

And she wasn’t a girl—not anymore—but a young woman. A young priestess.

Powerful. Beautiful. Brave.

Sesshomaru didn’t think she was any more beautiful than any other woman, in truth—whether they be demon or human. He’d had demon women in his life when he felt the need for sex, and when he felt a demoness was worthy of his body—but nothing more would come of their union. They would never see his palace, they would never see his bed, and they would never see him again afterward. 

He would not take a mate.

But why think on this, he thought to himself, when the priestess was on his mind? Did some part of him consider her… _worthy?_

He could tell from her scent she was pure. Unbedded. That thought was… intriguing.

A smirk played at his lips (a smirk—not a smile, he reminded himself).

Yes. _Indeed_ intriguing.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked from the fire. “You are most quiet this evening.”

“Hn,” he murmured in response.

Jaken spoke up. “Milord, might I ask what you are thinking about?” his vassal asked curiously. “You have been pensive for several days now, a-and have said very little.”

“Do not concern yourself, Jaken,” Sesshomaru replied coolly.

“Yes, milord.”

When he thought about Kagome’s scent, his mouth watered. It was undeniably addictive, and when it got caught on his tongue… _Gods, the woman must taste incredible,_ he thought. An involuntary shiver went down his spine at the thought of his tongue on her skin… 

…and between her legs.

This was driving him mad. He didn’t know how to feel about this, other than utterly confused. Then he realized she must feel the same. She had to have felt what he felt that day, and Kagome must be thinking along the same lines as he. Before that day, it was likely she was afraid of him, as so many others were (and he’d been perfectly content with that perception before).

He’d been a shadow to her. Something dark and unknown.

Perhaps he could change her mind, somehow. Perhaps he could convince her he meant her no harm (and he really didn’t—then and now). If he could manage that, then perhaps he could bed her and be done with her constantly running around his thoughts, as well as rid himself of this strange _pull_ she had on him.

With that idea, Sesshomaru stood. “I’m going for a little while,” he announced. “Jaken, look after Rin.”

He was in the air before the imp could reply.

**()()()**

Sesshomaru found her soaking in a hot spring, not far away from his camp. He stayed in the shadows of the trees, watching her with great interest as she stood and washed herself with some kind of sweet, floral-scented substance on a strange pink puff, sweeping it over her pale skin.

He found himself rethinking his earlier assessment about Kagome’s beauty, that he didn’t think her appearance was remarkable in any special way. 

He was wrong.

Now, she stood before him naked, in the moonlight, and he took the time to look at her all he wanted. She looked healthier than many of the humans he’d seen, her body well-fed but toned with muscle. She was strong, he saw. Not just as a priestess, but no, she looked physically strong for a human woman. And what was more, her skin looked smooth and unblemished. As his eyes drew upward, he appreciated the shape of her breasts, large but perky, with pink nipples that pebbled from being wet in the cool night air. When he looked upon her face, he saw her perfect lips, and he decided they were his favorite part of her, but then he saw her eyes—a rich, deep blue that stilled him.

And her scent. _Gods, her scent,_ he thought helplessly. His hand gripped the trunk of the tree he was hidden behind, claws sinking into the bark. He fought for his control. Lust would not win. It was unbecoming of a demon lord such as he.

He would not be his father. Never.

That feeling was still there. Stronger, now that they were closer than the day in the canyon. If it was _this_ strong at his current distance, there was no way Kagome didn’t feel it, too. She knew he was here, he realized. She was _letting_ him look at her.

Sesshomaru stepped out into the clearing, watching her dry off with a cloth from her pack.

“Hello, Kagome,” he murmured, as she wrapped her body in the cloth. He stood a comfortable distance away from her, but the connection, the draw… it wanted him closer.

She stood, unafraid. It surprised him, and made him curious. “Hello, Sesshomaru,” Kagome greeted in return. She lifted an eyebrow, “You know my name.”

“I do,” he said. “As you know mine.”

She seemed skeptical, “I didn’t think you cared enough to know my name, or address me with it.”

He took a step forward. “Truthfully, before that day, I did not. It was as you say.”

“And now?”

Sesshomaru sped over to her, faster than she could see, and stopped inches from her face. She took a sharp intake of breath through her nose, startled into the large rock behind her. She stumbled onto it, still holding her cloth around her body.

His eyes darted over her, greedily drinking in her appearance up close. “Now,” he murmured, “you haunt me. You _cling_ to me.”

Kagome’s blue eyes looked into his, searching them for something. “Do you feel it too?” she asked. She lifted her free hand, as if to touch him.

Sesshomaru met her hand with his own, pressing their palms together. He nearly moaned. The tingle gained a new strength. It was singing with sensation all throughout his body. _“Yes,”_ he breathed, amazed.

She was biting her lip, watching their hands. “It shouldn’t feel like this, should it?” she asked him. “When we touch, I mean. The light in me, and the demonic energy in you… It shouldn’t react like this.”

“Oh?” he asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” Kagome confessed. “I really don’t. I just would have thought we would repel each other, not the other way around.” Her brow furrowed, “I can feel your energy.”

“I feel yours.”

She swallowed, looking up at him, “It’s strong.”

“As is yours,” Sesshomaru admitted with a nod.

He was drawing closer to her, he realized, his mouth just a touch away from hers. He could feel the sweet breath coming from her perfect lips. It was too much.

Sesshomaru kissed her.

They gasped. Their energies blended even stronger when their lips touched, and it was almost more than he could take. Kagome was trembling, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her near-naked form to him. Every part of his body was screaming to feel her against him, and he gave a soft growl of frustration.

Kagome pulled away at the sound, “Did you get hurt?”

“No,” he answered at once. “A moment…” Quickly, Sesshomaru unfastened his armor and removed it along with his boa. He turned back to her and his hands went into her wet ebony tresses, possessing her face, capturing her lips again. “I want to feel you,” he murmured to her. He pressed himself to her, his mouth opening to flick his tongue at her bottom lip.

The breathy little noise she made drove him crazy, and he just sank against her body. Kagome’s hands left her body cloth and went to his chest, at first staying above his haori, but then her fingers pushed it aside and she put her hands on his skin. They pressed into each other more firmly, and the cloth around Kagome loosened, falling away.

Sesshomaru ran his hand down her front, running his thumb over her nipple. Kagome gasped again, letting out a small cry of surprise and pleasure. He kissed along her jawline, towards her pulse, and gave her neck a taste with his tongue, indulging his need to taste her skin.

It was far better than he could have imagined.

“Sess… Sesshomaru,” she whispered, her hands still clinging to him underneath his haori. “W-Wait.”

They were both breathless. Sesshomaru stopped to look into her eyes again. “What is it?” he asked gently.

Kagome swallowed, “I… I haven’t done this before. Sex.”

He nodded, “I know. It’s there in your scent.” He tilted his head, “You wish to stop?”

“No!” she breathed earnestly.

“Hn,” he murmured with a smirk. “Yes, that’s in your scent too.”

Kagome blushed, and Sesshomaru felt something in his chest react to the sight of it. He was… endeared.

“I want to,” she told him, sounding as if she wanted to reassure him. “But my friends are coming soon.” Her blush intensified, “We would be… interrupted.”

“Hn,” he sighed, disappointed. “Not ideal.”

“No,” Kagome agreed.

Sesshomaru looked at her, cupping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, “But you want this, yes?”

She nodded.

“Then we must part ways for now,” he told her. His thumb ran over her bottom lip, and Kagome wrapped her lips around it, claw and all. Sesshomaru hummed agreeably, nodding as she flicked her little tongue against it, “But I will return to you.”

Her mouth freed his thumb. “You will?” She looked doubtful.

“Oh yes,” Sesshomaru said, meaning it. His eyes drifted over to her pack and then back at her. “Shall I take something of yours to return to you, as reassurance?”

Kagome’s eyes followed his and she met his gaze curiously, “What did you have in mind?”

Sesshomaru sped over to her pack in a blink, rummaging through it. Her clothes were in here, surely. And then he saw it…

A flash of dark pink.

Kagome gave a short laugh when he produced the garment, “My panties?”

He looked at the odd piece of clothing, “Is that what this is called?” She nodded. “And do you have any objections to me taking this?”

She laughed again, gathering herself in her cloth, “No, I guess not.”

Sesshomaru reorganized his haori, and then donned his boa and armor again. He stuffed the ‘panties’ down his armor’s front.

When he looked back at Kagome, she was wearing what he perceived to be sleeping attire. He came close to her once more, “Till we meet again, Kagome.”

The priestess smiled up at him, touching the edge of his armor, “Kiss me?”

“Once more,” Sesshomaru agreed, brushing his lips against hers. Even the light touches made their energies hum with delight, sending waves of pleasant tingles down his back, down his fingers, and down his cock.

He had to force himself to break away, hearing her companions walking in their direction. “I’ll see you soon,” he promised, and then spun away in his ball of light.

His mind was reeling.

_That… did not go as I intended._

But perhaps this was better.

**()()()**

_Okay. So full disclosure, I’m pretty sure this story was written before The Final Act was a thing, and I think before the manga even finished—so this was a time where fanfic writers had to make up their own endings. I haven’t even seen The Final Act, as I have no way to watch it right now. Therefore, don’t expect too much canon stuff in this story, if you have any of those expectations, lol._

_But, I hope you like this new version of chapter one. I tried to make Sesshomaru more true to his character, as some people felt he was too off in the beginning of this story originally._

**_Also, if you’re reading this on AO3 and were familiar with the original version, please refrain from talking about spoilers from future chapters. As much as it pains me, I would have to delete any comments like that._ **

_On to the next chapter!_

_Glacier_


	2. Taste Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome meets with Sesshomaru again one fateful night at an inn.

**Hawk  
** _ Chapter 2: Taste Me  
_ **()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

_ I can’t believe I gave my panties to Sesshomaru, _ Kagome thought, biting back a silly grin as she walked along the road. She was hanging at the back of the party, mostly because she was distracted, but also because she hadn’t been able to control her face for the past several days. Reflecting on that strange, wonderful evening with the demon lord made her lose all ability to keep a normal expression on her face.

She couldn’t stop replaying it in her head: his closeness, the look in his eyes, the way her heart pounded…

...their  _ kiss. _

Sesshomaru had kissed her—more than once!

And it was  _ good.  _ Exhilarating. Awesome.

Besides the kiss, simply _ touching _ him had felt good, due to the strange but pleasant way their energies flowed together, harmonized. She wanted more, so much more.

When she’d gone back to camp that night, Inuyasha had given her an odd look, but he didn’t say anything. Every now and then, she would catch him looking at her with the same expression, and she realized he must have smelled Sesshomaru on her that night, maybe even…  _ other _ things. 

Obviously, her hanyou friend would have some thoughts on this new development with his half-brother, to put it mildly. But for now, while it was still new and secret, Kagome just wanted to focus on her own feelings, as well as Sesshomaru’s.

Kagome took a deep breath, closing her eyes and enjoying the breeze. She was in a long, white sundress today, as the weather was uncharacteristically sunny for fall; she’d taken advantage of it, gracious for one last warm day before the season truly changed. 

Kirara, flying above while Sango and Shippo ride on her back, hissed loudly and suddenly. Everyone stopped on the path and looked up to the sky, where the cat had been looking.

A ball of light was approaching them from a distance away.

Kagome felt an interesting combination of hope and apprehension at the sight of it. She hadn’t seen Sesshomaru for over a week, but it felt longer than that. She felt a foreign ache inside, one that nearly made her sigh with pleasure when the ball landed on the path in front of the group.

Sango landed Kirara beside Inuyasha, and Kagome sidled up to Miroku as the light faded and revealed Sesshomaru.

“Hello, little brother,” his voice greeted, almost sounding sincere.

_ God, that voice,  _ Kagome thought wantingly. She’d fantasized about it murmuring things in her ear. Intimate things.  _ Naughty _ things.

Inuyasha stomped forward, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, “What do you want, Sesshomaru?”

At that question, the demon lord’s eyes fell on Kagome, and she gasped softly, locking her eyes on his. She could feel Miroku’s curious eyes on her. 

The wind kicked up slightly, and her skirt fluttered a little. She swore she saw Sesshomaru’s body shiver.

_ He can smell me… _

“Nothing,” he replied to Inuyasha, still looking at Kagome. “We crossed paths by coincidence.”

Kagome flushed but didn’t look away from him, completely unable,  _ unwilling. _ That connection was there, buzzing for the two of them to come closer. She fought with everything she had to stay rooted in her spot beside Miroku.

“Bullshit!” Inuyasha shouted, glaring. 

“Believe what you wish, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said, bored with his brother. 

Kagome watched Inuyasha’s white ears twitch and his head move, looking between the two of them. He stepped in front of her, “Quit staring at her like that! You’re making her uncomfortable!”

At that, Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha, lifting an eyebrow. He smirked at him, “Hn.” And before another word could be said, he shrouded himself in his ball of light and sped up into the sky once more.

Kagome, thoroughly flushed and once again able to think straight, cleared her throat, “Well that was weird!” Her voice sounded strange. A little too high, her words coming a little too fast. Miroku was still looking at her, and she feigned innocence, meeting his eyes. The monk said nothing and his face didn’t change, but Kagome knew he’d seen what passed between her and Sesshomaru.

“Keh, yeah,” Inuyasha muttered, not looking at her. “C’mon, we’re not far now.”

**()()()**

It wasn’t until dinnertime when Miroku chose to come over to talk to her. Rare for the group, they were able to stop at an inn for the night, and the hostess served them all dinner in their dining room. There was a festival going on in the village, so not many people were at the inn. Inuyasha went out after he wolfed his food down in a huff, and that’s when Miroku approached Kagome. Sitting down on the cushion next to her, he said, “I think we need to talk.”

“About what?” she asked, pretending to be nonchalant. She turned towards Miroku.

He looked amused, “You know, you’re not a very good liar, Kagome. That’s a good quality to have, but not when you’re trying to hide the fact you’re having an affair with Inuyasha’s brother.”

She flushed, “I’m not!” She lowered her voice, glancing around before insisting, “I’m  _ not.” _

Miroku’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he was still smiling at her, “Look, whatever is going on between you two is between  _ you two _ . You’ve grown quite a lot since we first met, Kagome. You’re a young woman. I only want to make sure you use discretion. Inuyasha may not catch on as quick, but he will catch on. You should be prepared for the day he does.”

She nodded while taking a sip of her water, “I know that, and I think he does, too. But part of me thinks he wants to torture Inuyasha—you saw how he left.” She shrugged it off, but it was something she’d also worried about, in the back of her mind.

“I have to disagree, Kagome. Today he was very dismissive of Inuyasha, he was here for you.” Miroku stood, “And for what it’s worth—in a strange way, I think he’s a much better match for you than Inuyasha.” He left her to ponder this alone; Sango had taken Shippo to the festival going on in the village. Kagome didn’t want to join them in all the noise. Instead she sat quietly enjoying her meal and only listened to the music and excitement of the festival outside.

**()()()**

Kagome decided to bathe after she ate. The rest of the group hadn’t returned, so she just wanted to kill some time. The inn had some bath houses next to the gardens outside, each in its own private hut. Inside one of the huts, Kagome got her water ready. She set down her things on a table next to her while she waited for the water to heat up. When it was hot enough, she undressed and lowered herself into the tub, sighing.

She treasured her alone time lately, relished in it. She craved it now more than ever with the way she was feeling about Sesshomaru.

He was still around.

She could feel him,  _ somewhere. _

Kagome closed her eyes, thinking about his mouth on her neck—the way his tongue had tasted her skin, the way he sighed against it. She rubbed her body sensually as she washed herself. Her fingers explored her breasts and nipples, groping and pinching them through the suds, fantasizing about his hands on her. She felt herself become warmer, even in the steaming hot water. 

_ “Ohh,” _ Kagome sighed, flicking her sensitive nipples, twisting and teasing them. There was an ache inside her again, sudden and enjoyable, and she wanted more.

She’d never pleasured herself before—she never had the time or real desire for it—but now as she felt her body, she cursed herself for missing out on something so wonderful.

Kagome trailed one of her hands under the water, between her legs. Her fingers experimented on her mound, feeling its different folds and textures. The pad of her middle finger touched the sensitive bud at the top of her slit, and she let out a surprised gasp. Biting her lip, she began to tease the sensitive bit of flesh as her other hand rolled around one of her nipples. Something coiled inside her, tighter and tighter, as she rubbed at herself. It made her shudder with anticipation, her eyes shut tight and her brow furrowed.

“Oh  _ god,” _ she whispered breathlessly, her head lolling back onto the edge of the tub. “Sess… Sesshomaru…”

Just as…  _ something _ was about to happen, a group of kids ran by the bath houses, and Kagome stopped herself in a panic, not wanting to be heard.

Giving a slight grumble of frustration, she got out of the tub and began to dry off, donning her short blue robe once she was finished. She tied her hair back in a bun, and then felt hot breath tickling the baby hairs on the back of her neck.

Kagome shivered. She hadn’t even heard him come in.

_ “Did _ I make you uncomfortable?” His fang nipped her ear.

Kagome wheeled around on him, swatting him on the shoulder before yanking him to her lips. She felt him give a short, surprised laugh, but he readily kissed her back, delving his tongue into her mouth. She quivered in his arms, and she pressed herself flush to him. Her hips instinctively started bucking—even as she stood—from being so cruelly teased in her bath, and now  _ so close _ to what she really wanted. His tongue tasted warm and sweet, her own tongue dancing with it eagerly. She traced his fangs, and Sesshomaru moaned into her mouth, holding her face in his clawed hands. The touch was so gentle and light, but the passion was heady with need. He urged her head to tilt back, possessing her mouth with his own.

Kagome jerked her head back, her hands still fisted in his silky robe.  _ “Yes!” _ she insisted with a low whisper, and her brows knit together in annoyance. “Inuyasha was furious, and Miroku was a lot more intuitive of the situation than Inuyasha. He—”

“I don’t doubt that,” Sesshomaru chuckled.

His laugh was a little different than the mocking ones she’d heard in the past. This one sounded like it came from honest amusement. She liked the sound of it, and for a moment, she paused to smile at him. But then Kagome went on, remembering herself, “Miroku knows that we’re seeing each other. You gave us away today.”

He nuzzled her neck, “Hn, not entirely so. And not entirely true: you yourself couldn’t hide it very well.” She felt his tongue taste her skin, and she grew hot all over again. Sesshomaru spoke with lust—lust for  _ her. _ “Your scent drew me to your group. I couldn’t resist. Your skirt didn’t do anything to hide how ready you were for me this afternoon—it lets your scent drift so freely…” His golden eyes were filled with desire so strong it was hard for Kagome to focus. “I wanted to taste you right then,” Sesshomaru confessed. He pulled her hips flush to his body, and Kagome could feel his cock through his hakama, throbbing and pressing against her midsection.

Kagome trembled at what he meant, feeling herself ache for him once more. As his mouth moved to her neck, she leaned into his ear,  _ “Do you want to taste me now?” _ Her voice was quiet but urgent. Her hand moved to his chest, just now noticing that he had changed out of his armor and boa.

He growled deeply, vibrating right under her hand, and met her eyes, “You’re so willing tonight.”

“You made me wait,” she said, hopping up on the table behind her, pushing up her robe. He came closer, and she widened her legs around him.

He smirked, “Perhaps that was my intention. Perhaps I meant to make you wait, to make you so willing for me the next time I saw you.”

“ _ Was _ that your intention?” She lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

“Hn, we’ll never know.” He nipped at her lips with a sly, teasing grin that made her heart flutter, “You were touching yourself.” Kagome’s face flushed a deep red and she looked away from him. He nipped her ear, murmuring, “Were you thinking of me?”

She nodded, biting her lip, “Yes…”

She could feel his hand start to creep up her inner thigh. “I didn’t hear you finish, sweet thing,” he stated in a voice that was both teasing and concerned.

Kagome shook her head, shivering at the nickname he’d given her, “I didn’t… Too many people around for the festival tonight.” She swallowed, “P-Plus I’m not used to doing that.”

“No?” he breathed, apparently excited by her admission. “Allow me to help you, then.” His thin fingers reached her center and his warm hand covered her sex, growling approvingly. She bit her lip; he was going to feel how wet she was. Sesshomaru retracted his claws, running his middle finger between her folds. Kagome opened her mouth in a gasp, and spread her legs wide for him, parting her lips. Her eyes never left his face.

She watched the demon lord’s own eyes close, taking a slow, deep breath. His growl once again rumbled deep within his chest, “Your scent.” Opening his eyes, he dipped his fingers inside her, and leered at her molten hot wetness. “Mmn,” he murmured softly. Sesshomaru started to move his fingers in and out of her, fascinated with her already-soaked center. “Were you wet like this earlier today?” he demanded hotly. “Is  _ this _ what you needed?” He emphasized the word with a hard thrust of his hand.

“Yes,” Kagome whispered, her arms holding onto him at the back of his neck.

Sesshomaru ran his mouth up and down the crook of her neck, taking in her scent while his fingers pushed in and out of her. “Only for me,” he told her, breathing hard.

Their energies were swirling around them, curling and thrumming with needy tingles as he teased her body. “Only for you,” Kagome agreed. “Just for you, milord.”

She felt him shiver at that and his fingers went faster. “Oh  _ yes,” _ he said softly, pressing his lips to her ear. “I like that very much, Kagome…”

Kagome clung to him, kissing his neck as his fingers worked. She gave the point of his ear a little flick of her tongue. _ “Taste me,” _ she begged breathlessly. __ Sesshomaru growled and flexed his fingers inside Kagome, making her gasp in delight. He bent down, angling her body just right before diving between her legs.

“ _ Oh, fuck!” _ Kagome gasped, surprising herself. Her hand went behind his head, pressing him into her, rutting her hips into his face, into his mouth—against his amazing, expert tongue. He was avidly feasting on her, flitting against her throbbing bud relentlessly, and taking the occasional long lick up her tender slit to lap up the fresh wetness she’d made. Kagome was panting, crying out loudly. His fingers were back inside her, undulating and thrusting in and out between her folds. She writhed and bucked for him, trying but not succeeding in keeping herself quiet. Sesshomaru didn’t seem to  _ want _ her quiet, however, driving her to louder and louder cries of enthusiasm.

Wetness was dripping from her now, and Sesshomaru paused to gaze at her, swollen and quivering, lustfully watching her tight walls squeeze around his fingers. He groaned at the sight, going back to suck on her clit aggressively. Kagome squealed, feeling herself become close as he thrust his fingers into her faster; his lips and tongue were insistent, and his fingers were swift and precise. Their energies were coiling around each other—she could feel her own expanding, filling the room and spilling into the forest edge outside. It was too much.

Kagome pushed herself to his mouth, “ _ Sesshomaru _ … I-I’m…” She was moments away from the edge, and she  _ ran  _ for it, throwing her head back.

**()()()  
** **_Sesshomaru_ **

Sesshomaru took great pride in Kagome’s scream. He licked his lips clean, closing his eyes as he savored the sweetness of her. Greedily, he licked his fingers as well. He could hardly believe what this woman could do to him. She had brought him to _ his knees, _ and he hadn’t minded at all. Not in the slightest.

Even he had derived pleasure from bringing her off against his face and tongue—the way her pure energy hummed around him made Sesshomaru shiver. He could almost _ hear _ it, like the music of summer bugs—and when she erupted, he felt his blood rushing in his ears as his body responded to her cry of satisfaction.

He rose, watching her recover, seeing her flushed face and chest. His cock was almost painfully hard after watching her finish for him. He had never been so hard in his life. “Mm,” he murmured quietly. “That was  _ divine.” _

“Yeah,” Kagome panted shakily, eyes wide, almost delirious. “Me too.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes drifted back down between her legs, and he groaned at what he saw. “Gods, you’re  _ dripping,” _ he breathed in astonishment. He had never seen anything like it. Demon women never gave themselves to ecstacy so freely, not like Kagome.

She was still trembling, and Sesshomaru cradled her in his arms. He kissed her hungrily, his hands sliding up the curves of her body. He squeezed her large breasts into his palms, barely feeling her nipples harden under the thick fabric of her robe. Kagome moaned into his mouth, and he pinched the buds gently. She ran her fingers through his hair, trailing down the sides of his head to his neck down to his chest. He felt her trembling fingers move lower, feeling the edge of his hakama and then slipping her hand into them, grasping his hard cock in her little hand.

“Kagome,” he gasped, parting from their kiss. He was panting, pressing his forehead against hers, “Kagome, do not—”

She put a finger on his lips with her free hand, while the other stroked his warm length, unpracticed but eager. Her midnight eyes sparkled into his own. “I want this,” she breathed, replacing her finger with her lips for a brief kiss.

He nuzzled her forehead, trembling at those words, desperately wanting them to be true. “You’re certain?” he asked her, the taste of her core fading fast on his tongue. He wanted more, so much more—but he would not push her into doing something she wasn’t ready for.

“I want you,” she told him, nearly pleading. “Don’t make me wait.”

Sesshomaru kissed her again, urgently. He held her close when they parted, “I have a room.”

Kagome smiled, nodding as she panted, “Okay.”

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Sesshomaru didn’t give Kagome much time to put her things down once they were inside. She’d sealed the door for them and set her backpack down when he started kissing her neck from behind, slicing her hair tie with his claws. His fingers bunched in her damp, sweet-smelling hair. Kagome turned in his arms, untucking his haori and pushing it off his shoulders. She’d never seen him without his shirt before, noting the identical sets of stripes he had on his shoulders and wrists. She could see the beginnings of another set on his hips. He helped her with his hakama and boots, and then lifted her robe off her in one motion.

They paused a moment to look at each other. Kagome realized she’d never seen a naked man up close before, but she let herself drink in all his features. She’d always pictured Sesshomaru as slender underneath all that fine silk and fancy armor, with tight, fit muscles—but in reality, he had broad shoulders and chest, thick muscle layered over it all. She swallowed, letting her eyes go lower.

His cock was big, standing fully at attention. It throbbed and jumped. He was hard, she realized. He was  _ that  _ hard for  _ her. _

Kagome let out a shaky breath, an excited tremor rocking through her body.

Her eyes drifted back up to his face, meeting his golden gaze. She’d let him look at her before, that night at the hot spring. She wasn’t shy then, and she wasn’t shy now. His eyes were drinking her in, savoring her. She stood bravely, flushed—both from her earlier release and from her current anticipation—and took a step towards him.

They met in the middle, and Sesshomaru wrapped her in another hungry, possessive kiss.

As they kissed, they tangled in each other’s arms, pressing their naked skin together in a battle for dominance. Kagome relented, allowing Sesshomaru to guide her to the bed. He laid her down gently, the lamp in the corner illuminating her face. She wasn’t scared, she was calm. Her eyes were fixated on his, and she beckoned him to her.

He kissed her again, lovingly and tenderly. Making his way down her neck, his lips trailed over the soft, supple curve of her breast. He brought his mouth to her nipple, taking it in his mouth. His tongue flicked over the sensitive bud, and Kagome squirmed beneath him.

“Sesshomaru… Now,  _ please _ ,” she breathed, her legs were wide, hips bucking and showing off her drenched center. 

Taking his length in his hand, he guided himself to her folds, teasing them. Kagome shuddered, rolling her hips into his tip. Sesshomaru gave low growl, and thrust forward.

Kagome’s cry of surprise was silenced by his mouth. He soothed her, entering her slowly. He was shaking hard, and she could feel him trying to resist from thrusting wildly into her. His motions were gradual, allowing her time to adjust to him. She’d clutched to him when he took her, and she started to ease off as she relaxed.

“That’s it, sweet thing,” he said softly to her, his breath a hot, gentle breeze over her skin. He brushed some hair out of her face, his hand cupping her cheek affectionately.

Their energies were rising again, revving up as they joined with more fervor. It felt so unreal to her.

“Do you feel it?” she asked him softly, looking up into his eyes.

He was staring down at her with the same warmth—warmth she’d never seen from him before. But it was lovely. It was all so lovely.

“Yes,” he replied, moving further inside her. “It’s… everywhere.”

Kagome closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as his full length entered her. Sesshomaru buried himself deep within, and he grunted. Kagome opened her eyes in amazement at his long, thick length, “Oh,  _ wow…” _ She laid her hands above her head, clenching and unclenching as Sesshomaru continued to move within her.

He smirked proudly, “Hn.”

Kagome nodded, moving her hips to meet his thrusts.  _ “Faster,”  _ she whispered.

Apparently gracious for the change of pace, his thrusts gained frequency and pressure. Kagome moaned, biting her lip as she started rutting her hips to meet his. This excited Sesshomaru, earning her another growl of approval and his hands gripping her thighs, causing his claws to poke their undersides—though the pain felt delicious. 

Her legs widened for him, allowing him more room, and he quickly urged them back with his thighs, lifting her feet off the bedroll. She started gasping with the new angle, every thrust and buck bringing her higher to that ledge. Sesshomaru was there with her, groaning as her virgin walls pulled around him, squeezing and soaking his cock in her hot wetness. 

_ “Kagome,” _ he breathed, nuzzling her neck. “You are… You  _ feel…” _ He seemed unable to find the words.

“You too,” she agreed breathlessly, right against his ear. Kagome wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, around his shoulders, trying to pull him even closer to her. Her knees were practically in her chest, her body folded as the demon lord pushed into her over and over. “Oh god,  _ Sesshomaru—yes… _ I need you, I  _ need  _ you!” she whispered desperately.

He snarled and redoubled his speed. They both cried out, feeling their rippling energies flow in and around their joined bodies. It was glorious. He was so hot, so thick, so deep inside her. “ _ Sesshomaru _ ,” she squeaked softly, pressing her face into his shoulder. This time she was clinging to the high edge he’d brought her to; the fall was going to be big this time, and she was shaking, stalling herself.

Sensing this, Sesshomaru kissed her ear, comforting her. “Do it,” he urged her quietly, lustfully. “ _ Do it _ .”

And then she leapt, her whole body releasing with a rush of euphoria and wet, clenching muscles. Their energies exploded, sending wave after wave of tingles throughout them both. She cried out his name, raking her nails down his back. Sesshomaru roared, lifting his face from Kagome’s neck, and she felt his cock throbbing, spilling and spluttering with his white-hot seed as her tight walls milked him for everything. 

Kagome was trembling in his arms, panting and mewling, and the next thing she knew his mouth found hers again, swallowing her needy little cries.

**()()()  
** **_Miroku_ **

Miroku was sitting in bed when he heard Kagome and Sesshomaru’s cries of passion. His eyes darted to Shippo, sleeping in the corner. The little fox hadn’t even stirred. He gave a quiet laugh, taking a sip of his tea. Inuyasha hadn’t arrived back yet, and never mentioned where he was going—although Miroku wasn’t stupid. He’d seen the Soul Collectors when they’d arrived at the village; Kagome was taking a walk with Sango and Shippo. Miroku didn’t like Inuyasha’s blind mistreatment of Kagome, but he understood his longing for Kikyo. There had never been closure with Kikyo’s death, and the whole tragic misunderstanding Naraku had contrived for the pair made the situation all the worse.

Night had fallen, and fireworks were bursting outside. It was a nice, cool night. Miroku liked to meditate on nights like this, even with all the festivities outside, just listening to the world around him. He closed his eyes, setting his teacup down on the bedside table. Breathing deep, he calmed himself and focused on the chirping of the crickets through the fireworks. Just when he was getting truly relaxed, there was a timid knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said quietly, opening one eye curiously.

The door slid open a crack, and Sango peeked her face in. She looked flustered, “D-Did you hear that?” She was clutching her robe shut as she stepped in the room, sliding the door behind her.

He opened his eyes and smiled knowingly at her, “What? The fireworks?”

Miroku saw Sango fighting back a smile, “No…”

He nodded, “Yes, I heard.”

Her eyes shifted to see if Shippo was awake. She looked back at Miroku, “What do you make of this?”

Miroku shrugged, “I think it’s a good thing, but it is not for us to decide, Sango.”

She nodded, “I know that. I’m more concerned about what Inuyasha will make of it, I suppose. I imagine he will be angry, to say the least.”

“Yes,” Miroku agreed, picking up his tea again, “but he will realize Kagome is capable of making her own choices.” He took a sip. “Eventually,” he added with a smile at Sango.

She laughed quietly, then gestured to Shippo. “Did he hear them?”

Miroku looked at the child again, seeing the kit’s eyes closed peacefully. He looked back at Sango, shaking his head as he sipped his tea.

“Everyone in this entire village heard them,” Shippo said. He didn’t open his eyes, just smiled and rolled over.

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Kagome lay with Sesshomaru’s arms around her. He cradled her back to his chest, tracing circles on her hip with his claws. She wriggled slightly, tickled by the light touch. She was completely content, but determined not to fall asleep. She didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night with the rest of the group worried about her. The seal she’d put on the door trapped their scent, too. Inuyasha wouldn’t be able to smell them while they were in here. She wasn’t worried if he found out anymore, but she didn’t want to outright tell him either. It was difficult. On one hand, it wasn’t like he was forthcoming with his meetings with Kikyo, so she didn’t have to be with her relationship with Sesshomaru. And she didn’t feel obligated to tell him either. On the other hand, however, she kept thinking of what this might do to their friendship. 

“What is it?” Sesshomaru asked quietly. His claws stopped moving, and his palm caressed her hip instead. He kissed her shoulder, “Do not let my brother ruin this when he isn’t even present.” His lips touched her shoulder again before he humorously added, “Let him ruin it in his own time.”

She sighed and rolled over in his arms. “You’re right,” she said, touching his face. “I’m sorry.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, still damp from her bath earlier. “I am curious as to how this group of yours came to be, however. It is a strange mix.”

She laughed softly, “Yeah, it is.” Kagome wiggled in his arms, getting comfortable to tell this story. “I was born with the Shikon Jewel embedded in my side,” she started, showing him the scar on her side. His fingertip traced the puckered skin gently, and he looked up at her, nodding for her to continue. “There was a demon after me, and I didn’t know why at the time, but she wanted the jewel. She sliced it out of me; I got away from her for a while. I found Inuyasha right after that; he’d been under a spell for a long time. And it broke when we met. 

“After he woke, Inuyasha defeated this demon and got the jewel back, but a crow demon whisked the jewel away. I fired an arrow at the crow, and it killed him, but the jewel burst into pieces that are scattered all over the realm.”

“So that’s how you came to travel with Inuyasha, you’re searching for the shards of the jewel,” he stated.

Kagome nodded, “We met Shippo not long after that, and then Miroku, and then Sango. We all had reasons to travel with each other, mostly because of Naraku.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes, I know of him,” he stated unhappily.

“He’s been responsible for the horrible grief in almost all of their lives,” she said earnestly. “We have a common enemy.”

“The best way to form allies,” Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

“It’s very effective,” Kagome agreed. He rolled onto his back slightly, beckoning her into his arms. She cuddled into him, resting her head against his chest. Their energies had calmed considerably after they finished, ebbing to a dull but pleasant thrum around them. Sesshomaru’s skin felt warm and soft against her face, comforting; she breathed in his masculine scent, and she wondered what he would smell like if she had his senses. She looked up at him, “What about my scent smells so good?”

He pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in, “Hn, peaches.” 

Kagome smiled, “Is that why you call me ‘sweet thing’?”

“Hn, yes,” he answered, continuing to nuzzle into her mussed hair. “That is part of it—does it please you, or would you rather I not?” Sesshomaru lifted his face away from her hair to look into her eyes.

She blushed and shook her head, smiling shyly, “No, I like it… a lot.”

His eyes softened and he nodded, “Then I will continue to do so,  _ sweet thing.” _ She shivered, hearing the deep purr of his voice. His nose descended on her neck, she felt his tongue on her a moment later, taking a long, savoring lick.  _ “You’re ripe,”  _ he whispered huskily. “Perfectly ripe…”

Kagome smiled, allowing him better access to her neck as his nose, mouth, and tongue drank it all in. “Now you just sound hungry,” she laughed softly, but the sound faded into a breathy moan when his arms pulled her in close.

“I am,” Sesshomaru told her, insistent.  _ “Starving.” _ His hand left her hip and snuck between her thighs, feeling her folds that still dripped with her own slickness as well as his seed. Kagome let out another soft gasp, her lips brushing against his. “Mmn,” he hummed against her mouth, his thin fingers rolling their essences around her sensitive bud, “and when you become aroused, sweet thing, there is  _ richness _ in your scent—like your peaches are covered in morning dew.” His fangs dragged along her throat, his warm breath spreading over her chest.

Kagome opened her legs for him, and his eager hand kept up his ministrations, making her tremble.

“Perhaps that is what I should call you,” Sesshomaru suggested, still teasing her.  _ “Morning dew.” _

She bit her lip, nodding as he made her squirm. Their energies were waking up again, coaxed out of their mellow slumber. She blinked her eyes up at him—innocently, playfully, “If it please you, milord.” Kagome remembered the way he got excited when she addressed him like that, how he practically vibrated in her arms.

A dark, delighted grin spread across his face, one that thrilled Kagome to her core. 

“Oh it does, sweet thing,” he all but moaned. They were starting to move up against each other again, slow and sensual, and Kagome could feel his cock sliding against her thigh. Sesshomaru kissed her, swallowing her soft little mewls. “Your lord is _ very  _ pleased with you.”

Kagome kissed him again, putting a hand on the side of his face. She parted from him a moment later, moving her hips more excitedly against his hand, “How else can I please you, milord?” Her eyes were honest, unwavering with lust. She took hold of his massive cock, stroking it as he played between her folds.

Sesshomaru groaned, closing his eyes. He let her feel him for a few moments before he said, “I want to be in you again…”

Kagome nodded, kissing him once more before getting on her hands and knees beside him. He observed her curiously, and she wiggled her backside in the air expectantly. She bit her lip, giving him the same playful, innocent look as she reached behind her and touched a cheek of her rear. “Like this,” she murmured to him, offering herself again. She didn’t know if doggy-style was a preference for dog demons as well, but the idea of Sesshomaru fucking her that way turned her on all the same.

For a moment, Sesshomaru looked almost dumbstruck, and Kagome feared she had offended him somehow. But before she could move again, he was behind her, and she heard him utter the deepest growl as he loomed over her back, his cock pulsing up into her quivering folds. “You… are a  _ brazen _ thing, aren’t you, priestess?” he murmured against her ear.

Kagome nodded, her head pressed into the bedroll with her ass up in the air, exposed and displayed to Sesshomaru. “Yes, milord,” she answered.

She felt him lean back, and then his claws tickled down her spine. “Hnnn,” he growled, his hands holding her hips. “Yes… that will do nicely, my morning dew…”

He pushed forward and Kagome cried out but quickly bit her lip to try and keep quiet. She pressed herself against him, and Sesshomaru snarled approvingly. He began to snatch her hips back into his, filling her over and over. The room filled with quick, harsh slaps of flesh and the pleasured grunting of a demon lord, along with the needy moans of a young priestess.

Kagome had turned him on, and she bit into her proud smile as Sesshomaru fucked her into the bed. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets, eyes squeezed shut at the intense feeling inside her.

Suddenly, she felt herself pulled up from the mattress and back into his arms, seating herself on his cock as he filled her from behind. Her hair flipped over his left shoulder, and she felt his mouth and tongue tasting her sweaty skin at the crook of her neck. His hands moved off her hips, up her waist, to cup her bouncing breasts—squeezing them and kneading them, rolling her hard nipples between his fingers.

Kagome couldn’t help it—she let out her cries freely, letting them fill the room. Her hands reached back, her fingers clutching into his impossibly silky hair, and she rode him. “Oh god,  _ Sesshomaru,” _ she breathed.

He was grunting louder now, speeding up. “Yes, Kagome,” he urged her, taking her ear between his teeth. “Let go… Let go with me.” One of his hands left her breasts and dove back between her legs, flitting over that little bundle of flesh in her folds.

She screamed in pure ecstasy.

He bellowed in triumph, joining her there.

Kagome was trembling all over, whimpering in the aftershocks of her release, but for a moment, she felt fangs at the crook of her neck, as if they wanted to pierce her skin, but hesitated at the last second, replaced with a loving, sensual kiss. Sesshomaru’s arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace from behind, nuzzling her shoulder. Kagome turned her head and pressed her lips to his temple, nuzzling him back.

**()()()**

The next morning the group started back early on the path. Kagome had woken up pleasantly sore and  _ somewhat _ rested, but she kept yawning. She’d come back to her room with Sango a few hours before dawn. Thankfully, everyone had been asleep and she was able to slip into her bedroll without a fuss. Sesshomaru promised she’d see him soon before she left him, kissing her fiercely.

When she’d gotten up to join everyone for breakfast, she learned Inuyasha had been out all night as well, but he hadn’t returned until daybreak. Kagome knew what that meant, but she didn’t ask or even comment on it, continuing on with her meal.

Inuyasha, however, seemed to have an increased curiosity about her.

When she’d entered the dining hall that morning, his eyes looked about the room in confusion—and eventually, concern. She felt his gaze settle on her, but she wouldn’t look at him. The question in his eyes was practically shouting at her, something he was burning to ask, and she knew he would at some point.

As for the rest of the group, Miroku seemed in good spirits, whistling throughout their meal and as they walked, not having a care in the world; Shippo was cheerfully riding on Kagome’s shoulder; Sango and Kirara looked much the same, their eyes focused on the path ahead.

But today, Inuyasha was at the back of the pack as they walked, and Kagome could feel his eyes boring a hole into her from behind.

“Okay,” he said finally, “I gotta ask, Kagome.” He’d stopped walking, and the rest of the group did as well. Suddenly, Kagome felt tension grow between them all, not just she and Inuyasha.

Kagome swallowed, slowly turning around to face him. She hugged her loose black sweater to herself, feeling the cool morning breeze kick up around them. “What is it?” she asked innocently.

His golden eyes searched her face through his confused scowl, “You smell different.”

She mentally winced. She should have taken another dip in the water before breakfast. “Oh yeah?” she asked.

He took a step towards her, his arms folded in the big sleeves of his haori. “Yeah,” he sneered. “What’s that about, huh?”

Kagome sighed, “I don’t know, Inuyasha. You’ve complained about my scent in the past—”

“Not recently.”

“No, I guess not,” she said, shrugging. “But why don’t you go ahead and ask me what you really want to ask.”

His scowl lost the confusion and replaced it with something darker. “Tch! Alright then, have it your way.” Inuyasha took another step towards her, leaning forward to take a good, solid whiff of her. He growled, “You smell like  _ Sesshomaru. _ It’s all over you, his scent.”

“That’s still not a question,” Kagome said, leaning away from him. Shippo hopped off her shoulder and hid behind Miroku’s leg.

“The question is  _ why, _ Kagome!” he shouted. “Why _ the fuck _ do you smell like my bastard brother?!”

She held up her hands in a feeble attempt at a calming gesture, “Inuyasha—”

And then she saw it—the realization hit him, the one he was desperately trying not to believe.

“You  _ didn’t,” _ he breathed, horrified.

Kagome sighed, frowning, “Hey, we can tal—”

She suddenly found herself pinned against a tree, Inuyasha’s hands holding her wrists in a death grip.  _ “YOU DIDN’T!”  _ he repeated, shouting it inches from her face.

Miroku charged forward, trying to pull him off Kagome, “Inuyasha, let go of her!”

“I  _ DID,” _ Kagome said just as loudly, defiant. She glared up at him, whispering, “And I  _ liked _ it.” Miroku froze, looking between the two of them.

Inuyasha let out a trembling breath, shaking his head at her. “How could you?” he asked her, the fire leaving his voice. “Kagome, what were you thinking?”

Seeing the hurt in his face destroyed her. She tried to speak, “I—”

“He tried to  _ kill _ us, Kagome,” Inuyasha said, in that same heartbreaking voice. “He tried to kill you when you first met, don’t you remember?”

“Of course I remember,” she told him. But she looked at him sternly, “So did you.”

He let out a bitter laugh, his grip loosening, “Yeah… Nice of you to throw _ that _ in my face.”

Kagome wrenched her wrists away from him, rubbing the soreness out of them. They would bruise for certain. “I wasn’t trying to throw anything in your face,” she told him, meaning it.

He snorted, “You could have fooled me.”

“This didn’t have anything to do with you,” Kagome said firmly, glaring at him. “We—”

Inuyasha just laughed, his voice icy with sarcasm, “Oh yeah,  _ sure _ it didn’t. I bet he’s just using you to get to me—”

_ “Inuyasha!” _ Miroku snarled.

But the hanyou ignored him, continuing, “Or at best you’re his latest concubine.” His golden eyes surveyed her coldly, his arms once again folded in his haori, “From the way you smell, he used you pretty good, didn’t he?”

She didn’t know if Inuyasha saw it coming or not, but her hand made solid contact with his cheek so hard that it echoed in the forest around them, scaring flocks of tree-resting birds—and it left behind a red, sizzling mark from the bit of holy light infused with her palm.

_ “Fuck you,” _ Kagome hissed, tears stinging her eyes.

Inuyasha just glared at her, spitting out a small mouthful of blood from where his fangs had pierced the inside of his mouth. His eyes never left hers.

She couldn’t look at him anymore. Brushing herself off, she took a shaky breath as she turned to Sango. “Do you mind if I take Kirara for a little bit?” she asked, moving past Inuyasha. He didn’t move.

The demon slayer nodded, her eyes full of shock and sympathy. “Go ahead,” she said with a nod.

The cat hopped off her shoulder and transformed, bunting Kagome’s side with her head. Her red eyes regarded Inuyasha’s back with a small glare.

Kagome gave the flying cat a grateful pat, “Thank you, Kirara.” She turned to the rest of the group, looking at Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, “I’m sorry. I think I have to go home for a little while.” Miroku just nodded, and the rest followed suit.

Inuyasha stayed silent, not turning around.

With that, Kagome let herself be lifted off into the sky, freely letting her tears fall.

**()()()**

_ In the original version of this chapter, Sesshomaru says Kagome smells like cinnamon when she’s aroused, but I think the metaphor of peaches covered in morning dew is a lot hotter. _

_ The confrontation with Inuyasha is a bit longer than the original version as well, and I prefer this because it better displays Inuyasha’s pain at the beginning, until he devolves into ugliness. _

_ Anywho, onto the next chapter! _

_ Glacier _


	3. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome goes back to her era to cool off. Sesshomaru investigates her mysterious disappearance from the Feudal Era.

**Hawk  
** _ Chapter 3: Promise Me  
_ **()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

When Kagome arrived at her home , her family wasn’t there. She figured it was a good thing, considering she was upset, but part of her wanted to see them after what had happened. She wanted to see their smiling faces, hear the sounds of her mother making dinner, listen to Souta and her grandfather argue about his history homework. 

She sighed, finding a note in the kitchen saying they’d be gone on vacation for two weeks; from the date on the note, they’d left yesterday.

She sighed again, setting the note back down on the counter. Her mind went back to the altercation with Inuyasha, and she closed her eyes in anger. She fought like hell not to cry in front of him, but looking at her friends’ faces made it all the more difficult, seeing how truly ugly the fight had been in their shocked expressions. She felt like she was disappointing them by stalling their quest like this, but she didn’t want to be around Inuyasha after what he’d said—after the way he’d _ looked _ at her. 

_ That was the worst part, _ Kagome thought as she re-lived that moment.  _ The look in his eyes. _

He was disgusted. She had  _ disgusted _ him.

She knew he would be angry—but with  _ Sesshomaru, _ not with her! She never expected him to feel so betrayed he’d treat her like that, or that he’d grip her wrists so hard. Kagome rubbed at the bruises, feeling them ache as she thought about their origin.

But more than that, there was hurt in his eyes, too. He’d looked so… betrayed.

She went upstairs, her feet hitting the steps firmly. She threw her backpack in the corner, and then plopped herself face down on her bed, sighing. She really didn’t want to hurt him, but she had, and it tore her up inside.

**()()()  
** **_Inuyasha_ **

It was evening before anyone spoke to Inuyasha. They were in an abandoned hut they came across while on their way back to Kaede’s village. Sango and Shippo finished dinner earlier and left to go explore the area, and neither of them said anything to Inuyasha while they ate; only Miroku remained, and he was watching Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. Inuyasha was bouncing his knee, edgy. His elbow rested on his leg, hand clenched in a fist under his chin as he grumbled to himself. 

Having to contain his rage was quite a difficult task: his mind was still reeling from the revelation earlier, and his deep breathing was doing little to calm himself down. Kagome had been  _ covered _ in the scent of their rutting. At first, it intrigued him, and he thought she might have been pleasuring herself (wouldn’t  _ that _ have been an interesting new development?), but no—her thoroughly aroused scent was mixed with the potent stench of sex. And the male’s scent that went with it was none other than Sesshomaru.  _ Sesshomaru! _ His foot kept hitting the wood floor with each annoyed bounce of his leg.  _ Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap.  _ How on Earth could Kagome—sweet,  _ innocent _ , timid Kagome— _ fuck _ his brother?  _ How?! _

“You need to stop it with your leg, Inuyasha. It’s disruptive.” Miroku’s tone was cool as he sipped his sake, his eyes narrowing at him.

Inuyasha huffed. “So you’re talking to me now?”

“Perhaps, if you’ll stop being a child,” Miroku said, unimpressed.

“Tch,” he grumbled, stopping his knee and crossing his legs to sit properly. Inuyasha rubbed at his sore nose. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, but the broken bone would take a day or two to heal.

_ The group stayed silent for a moment, watching Kagome disappear over the horizon. Shippo was the first to speak. _

_ “Wow, she was really mad,” he said, looking at Inuyasha from behind Miroku’s leg. “She was so mad, she forgot to sit you.” _

_ “Tch,” Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head and still looking at the sky. “Unbelievable.” He turned to look back at the group when his face was met with the monk’s heavy fist. _

_ The unexpected blow knocked Inuyasha flat on his ass. Both Sango and Shippo gasped. _

_ “Yes,” Miroku said, looming over him as Inuyasha wiped the blood off his face. “You  _ **_are_ ** _ unbelievable, Inuyasha.” He gave a bitter laugh, squatting next to him, “A true test of your friendship comes along, and you completely fail it without hesitation. I have to say, I’m so disappointed, Inuyasha. This is the most I have ever disliked you.” He stood and walked away with the rest of the group, leaving him to ponder.  _

_ Inuyasha touched his hand to his still-stinging cheek, looking back up at the sky.  _

_ “I think I’d rather have the sit.” _

Miroku sighed, “I know it’s difficult for you. Aside from Kouga, I’m sure Sesshomaru is likely the last person you’d want this to happen with.”

“You ain’t kidding,” he grumbled, folding his arms in his sleeves.

“But Kagome is her own person, Inuyasha. She’s making the choices she thinks will benefit her in the long run, and I think it’s the perfect time for her to do that. She has sacrificed a lot for us, for you,” he said, pointedly adding, “and she doesn’t say a word about your trysts with Kikyo.”

“They aren’t  **_trysts_ ** _! _ ” he exclaimed angrily, standing. “You guys would know that if any of you ever bothered to ask! But nooo—I’m  _ always _ the bad guy!” He pointed at Miroku, “Don’t think I don’t see those snide looks you and Sango and Shippo give me. I’m _ not _ stupid, much as you three like to think I am.”

“Then help me understand, Inuyasha,” the monk said calmly.

Inuyasha snorted, apprehensive. He paced to a corner of the hut, putting his head in one of his hands, sighing, “She doesn’t say anything to me when I see her—nothing that makes sense, anyway. She’s always cryptic, and rambles on about death and the jewel… I think the spell holding her soul in that body is weakening. The Soul Collectors bring her more and more souls to help her, but every time I see her, she’s gotten worse. So I just… stay with her, until she leaves. We don’t even touch, Miroku. It’s nothing like you guys think.” He turned back to Miroku, “But I think… I think she’s dying.”

Miroku looked at him seriously, “She was already dead, Inuyasha.” Before he could protest, Miroku put up his sealed hand, “And I understand the grief you must feel at losing her all over again; and the anger at the unjust way she was brought back into the living world.” He swallowed, “If I could see my father again, for him to see me as I live now, I would obsess over it as you have.” He shook his head at him slightly, “And do you know who  _ also _ understands that? Kagome.”

Inuyasha was quiet for a long moment, facing the window with his back to Miroku. The monk was right. He _ knew _ he was right. The shame of the words that had left his mouth earlier hit him full force, and his ears flattened against his hair, sadly. Finally, Inuyasha said, “It had to be him, didn’t it?”

Miroku sighed, “I suppose. The gods just wanted it that way, Inuyasha.”

He turned slightly, shaking his head, “It just gets harder and harder to understand.”

“Destiny always is, Inuyasha,” he said, standing. “But... Inuyasha,” Miroku said again, crossing the hut to get in his face, and then his hands gripped the front of his haori tightly. The monk’s eyes were darker and meaner than Inuyasha had ever seen them, and it chilled him to the bone, startling him when Miroku shoved him up against the wall. “If you  _ ever _ put your hands on Kagome like that again—or  _ any _ other woman, for that matter—that broken nose and your older brother will be but _ fleeting trivialities _ compared to what I’ll do to you afterward, rest assured. Do you understand?”

Inuyasha swallowed, and nodded.

_ “Say _ it.”

“I understand. Never again.”

Miroku nodded, “Good.”

**()()()**

**_Shippo_ **

Shippo was bounding around the forest with Sango, racing with Kirara as they explored the area. Evening had fallen and the moonlight shone through the trees, leaving a web of shadows throughout the forest floor. Sango was laughing as she watched him run around with Kirara’s kitten form.

“Careful now,” she said gently.

Shippo nodded, grinning at her briefly before charging deep into the forest. Stopping to hide, he jumped behind a tree. He sniggered quietly, masking his scent as Kirara searched for him. It was then that he noticed the glimmer in the tree trunk. It was a soft pink, small and sharp. A jewel shard. He peeked around the edge of the tree trunk, watching for the others. Sango was ahead of them, sitting by a patch of wildflowers; and Kirara wasn’t far away from her, apparently giving up on their game.

An idea came to him and he grinned, starting to claw at the trunk to release the shard. “C’mon, c’mon,” he muttered, determined and focused. His tiny claws weren’t strong enough for the bark, and he grumbled. Then he tried his foxfire, blasting it as quietly as he could. He couldn’t let Sango find the shard, he needed it with him. The fire worked slightly better, and he tried it again. 

“Shippo?” Sango called after him, “Everything alright over there?”

He cleared his throat, desperately clawing at the shard now, “Yep! Just uh… there was a lizard.”

“Oh, don’t hurt the lizard, Shippo,” she insisted, getting up. “He didn’t do anything to you.”

He was tugging at the shard now, hearing Sango start to approach him. “Oh, it’s okay! He’s gone now,” he said, grunting as he pulled. Her steps were getting closer, and he was panicking. With one final yank, the shard came out of the trunk and Shippo lost his footing, falling to the ground.

Sango hurried to his side, “Are you alright?”

Shippo dusted himself off, discreetly placing the shard in his pocket for safe keeping. “I’m okay, just got my foot stuck. You ready to head back?” He strolled confidently back towards the hut, not waiting for a reply.

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Kagome’s face reddened as she stared at it in its box. It was sleek and black with accents of gold, giving it a certain kind of elegance despite its simplicity.

She’d been in her time for five days, and by the time she’d reached day three, she was craving Sesshomaru again. His tongue, his teeth… his cock. She’d spent the night before trying to relieve herself, conjuring up fantasies about the two of them—some were good, but none of them brought her the same enjoyment as the night in the inn.

So, she’d resigned to a different plan.

Over the years and after many rumors of illnesses (as well as birthdays and holidays), Kagome had received quite a bit of “get well” money from friends and family. The result was a small fortune in a box at the back of her closet. Her mother had refused to let her use it to fund her travels in the Feudal Era, saying it was Kagome’s money to spend for fun and not for necessity. Kagome had offered it multiple times to her mother over the years, but to no avail. But now Kagome had a reason to spend it...

...and it was about as  _ fun _ as fun could get.

Which led her to the object sitting before her on her nightstand, as well as another bag by her bed (filled with new lingerie that would put her silly pink panties to shame).

The object, in question, was a vibrator.

Not just any vibrator, but one that was apparently top of the line, if the saleswoman was to be believed.

It was nowhere near as big as Sesshomaru (and Kagome doubted anything would be), but the insertable part was shaped in a manner that would hit all the right spots. The other arm on the toy was mouldable, able to form to most anatomies, and would rest over her clit.

With its dual motors, multitude of vibration patterns, and sheer power, the toy was said to be the only one she’d ever need.

In addition to her new friend and clothing items, Kagome also did some reading on a website the saleswoman had recommended to her, about pleasing men. She’d studied it hard, scrolling through various methods and strategies that made her face flush—both with embarrassment and excitement—at the thought of doing them with Sesshomaru (or _ to _ him, technically).

She’d practiced a little with a few popsicles she’d gotten from the freezer, making sure she could accommodate most of them. Kagome was pleasantly surprised to find she had a good control of her gag reflex, but reminded herself that it would be different when the recipient was a living, breathing person.

Let alone the most powerful demon she’d ever laid eyes on.

All that being said, she plugged the toy into its charger and drew a bath for herself, letting her mind fill with fantasies for that night.

**()()()  
** **_Shippo_ **

The kit spent four days watching the well in Inuyasha Forest. It was so  _ boring, _ but he knew he would show up some time. He had to. Shippo’s entire plan rested on that fact.

Just as he was growling to himself, the kit saw the object of his grand scheme descend, landing right beside the well. The demon lord looked over the lip, confused, sniffing. He then raised his head and looked around the clearing, searching.

Shippo stepped out and jumped on the other side of the well, opposite Sesshomaru. “She’s not here, you know,” he said to him.

Sesshomaru turned to face him, and for a moment, Shippo wondered if he knew who he even was, if he’d ever really seen him before. “Where is she?” Sesshomaru asked after a pause.

“She’s at her home,” he offered.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Where is Kagome’s home?” he asked, looking from the well to the fox.

Shippo tilted his head, frowning, “Don’t you know she’s not from here?”

“What do you mean?”

“She doesn’t live in this world, she lives in her world. The modern world.”

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, looking skeptical but curious. “Her… world?”

“Well, I guess I should say  _ ‘time’ _ instead,” Shippo corrected, waving his hand. “Kagome lives in a different time than you and I.”

“I see,” Sesshomaru said, even more skeptical now.

Shippo ignored his look. “This well is the portal,” he said, gesturing to it. “She and Inuyasha are the only ones that can pass through the well.”

“And why is that?” His voice became annoyed.

“They’re linked by the Shikon Jewel. Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyo, the lady that used to protect the jewel. When she died, she had the jewel burned with her body so that it would be reborn somewhere safe.” Shippo was enjoying the confusion on Sesshomaru’s face.

“The scar,” he muttered absently.

Shippo went on, not knowing what that meant, “Inuyasha can get through the well because of his link to Kikyo, the jewel, and this time; but Kagome can only get through if she has the shards with her.”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru said, in deep thought.

“You can get through, too,” Shippo piped cheerfully. “You just need a shard.”

“And I haven’t the slightest idea of where one might be,” he said with annoyance.

“Really?” Shippo asked, pulling the glimmering shard out of his pocket for Sesshomaru to see. “Not even the  _ slightest _ idea?” When he reached for it, Shippo drew his hand back.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed at the fox, “Do you know who I am, little one? What is it you want from me?”

“I want you to promise me you won’t hurt Kagome.” He matched the demon lord’s expression.

“I have no intention of hurting Kagome,” Sesshomaru said defensively, reaching for the shard once more. And once more Shippo drew his hand away, now hiding the shard in his clenched fist.

“I said,  _ promise  _ me.” Shippo’s heart pounded. He knew full well the demon lord could cut him down with little more than a hateful look, but he had to do this—for Kagome.

The kit’s unyielding determination seemed to impress Sesshomaru. “Very well,” he said after a long moment. “I promise. No harm will ever come to Kagome as long as she is with me.”

Shippo gave Sesshomaru a look, sizing him up. Then he nodded, holding the shard out to Sesshomaru. “Inuyasha was mean to her, that’s why she left in a hurry. Go cheer her up,” he said earnestly.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself, pressing the shard into his inner wrist, “I intend to.” And then he leapt from where he was standing, falling perfectly centered into the well. Lights shot up from the depths, enshrouding Sesshomaru and carrying him to Kagome.

Shippo let out a breath he’d been holding, relieved. He looked over the edge of the well, “I really didn’t know if that would work…”

**()()()  
** **_Sesshomaru_ **

As soon as Sesshomaru landed in Kagome’s time, her heavily aroused scent flooded his nostrils. He could practically taste her, the scent was so thick in the air. He jumped out of the well, noticing the house that now covered it. Opening the door made her scent that much stronger, making Sesshomaru groan quietly. His cock was becoming stiff, and he took another deep breath. It was coming from her home, and she was the only one inside, it seemed. Smirking to himself, Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and began to follow her scent. It led him into the air, to a window on the second story of her house.

Off to the side wall, tucked into a corner, he could see a bed… and Kagome writhing in ecstasy atop it. A growl escaped his mouth and lust took over him as he watched her, licking his lips. She was completely naked—back arched, breasts heaving and jumping as she thrust an object inside her core, over and over and over. He could hear a buzzing coming from inside, muffled slightly by the walls, and guessed it was coming from the strange object. Kagome was letting out sweet-sounding moans, her eyes shut tight from her self-torture.

Wanting to change this, Sesshomaru looked at the window itself for a way in. He couldn’t break it, that wouldn’t be wise—he didn’t want her to be angry with him. Given how aroused she was at the moment, however, he doubted she would be. Initially, anyway. Just as he was about to send his fist through the glass, Kagome met her release, and she cried out his name into the open air. Growling, he tapped his claw on the window.

Kagome whirled around to the window with a horrified expression. Then, seeing it was Sesshomaru, she became confused. He chuckled to himself—from the look on her face, she more than likely thought he was Inuyasha at first. 

She put on her robe (much to his disappointment), and walked to the window, her face flushed but curious. When she slid the window up, the source of her scent made him wild. He was breathing hard as he pushed himself through the small gap, barely holding himself back. He could certainly taste her arousal now, rich and juicy in his mouth. 

“How long have you been pleasuring yourself?” he asked, pulling her to him by the waist. “I only ask because your scent is attacking me right now.” Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

He could feel her blushing in front of him. “Um, for a while,” she admitted, looking away for a moment before whipping back to him. “Wait! How-How are you here right now?”

Sesshomaru gave soft murmur, opening his eyes slowly. “That little kitsune you travel with is a clever fellow,” he said humorously.

“Shippo?” Kagome asked, looking happily surprised.

“Yes, I believe. I did not know his name. He had a shard,” Sesshomaru held up his wrist, showing Kagome the healing wound where he’d placed it, and no doubt she could see its glow with her abilities. “And it allowed me to pass through the well. Speaking of which, you have a lot to explain to me.”

Kagome sighed, nodding, “I know I do. The other night, I told you the condensed version of my story. It’s a very long, confusing one, and I didn’t want to overwhelm you, or you not believe me.” She touched his face, “I wanted to show you, but I guess you beat me to it.”

He hummed in agreement, and then looked concerned, “He mentioned Inuyasha was unkind to you. What did he say to you, and what do I need to cut off?”

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. “Let’s just say he knows now, alright? What he said isn’t important. I slapped him, if that makes you feel better. Pretty hard, too.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, causing the sleeve of her robe to fall down, revealing her wrist.

“Kagome,” he breathed, gently pulling her wrist into his hands. His eyes went wide. She had  _ bruises.  _ He took her other hand, seeing an identical set of dark marks that one as well. His temper flared, eyes glowering at them, “He  _ hurt _ you.”

She shook her head, “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

_ “He hurt you,”  _ Sesshomaru said again, seething.  _ “Bastard…” _

“Sesshomaru, don’t worry about me,” Kagome insisted, cupping his cheek. “I’ll deal with him when I go back. I just wanted some time to myself—I haven’t been ready to face him yet.”

“Hn,” he murmured, unconvinced as he still looked at the marks.

She raised herself on the balls of her feet to kiss his cheek, “I’m really glad you’re here, though.” She bit her lip, “I’ve been thinking about you.”

That brought his attention back to her, and he let out another humorous murmur, “It would seem so, sweet thing.” He buried his face into the side of her neck, taking a long, deep breath. “Gods, your scent...“

She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her lips against his ear, “Do you smell my morning dew?”

_ “Yes,”  _ he told her passionately, arms encircling her slim waist. “It is exquisite.”

“Oh my…”

Sesshomaru continued to nuzzle her neck, giving light kisses to her exposed skin. “Kagome… tell me what he said. It would only serve him right for me to cut off something of his, as he did the same to me.”

Kagome, now distracted by this fact, examined Sesshomaru’s left arm, “Wait, that’s right! He did do that… How did you get your arm back?”

“Do not change the subject. What did he s—”

She cut him off by kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck as much as she could with his armor in the way. He kissed her back, all the craziness she’d built up in him driving his lips. She parted from him, breathless. “Does it really matter?”

“Hn, it does,” he smirked.

Kagome matched his smirk, “I’ll tell you if you fuck me.”

He lifted an eyebrow, bemused at her emboldened words. He turned the tables on her, “I will if  _ you _ tell  _ me.” _

She took her hands off him and folded her arms, “Please drop it, Sesshomaru.”

He chuckled, not wanting to spoil their reunion (and also because he itched to be one with her again, to taste her again), and he relented, “So be it.” 

He started to take his armor off, unfastening the clasps at the side. He lifted the heavy plate off him and took the boa with it as well. He pulled Kagome to him again, his lips brushing against hers. She sighed, running her hands up his chest to clasp behind his neck. His hands slid down her waist, his fingers spreading wide over her curves. They ran over the swell of her backside, and he stopped there, squeezing her through the thin fabric of her robe. His fingers went further down her backside, underneath the hem, and he could feel the wetness that had gathered on the back of her thighs. He moaned and reached further, shuddering when he touched her slickened opening.

Kagome gasped, parting from his mouth. “See?” she breathed.

“Oh yes,” he whispered back. Sesshomaru brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, delighting in the way she trembled when she watched him. Impatiently, she started untucking his haori.

Kagome gave his bottom lip a little nibble before parting from him. “I want to try something,” she said, leading him over to her desk chair. He sat, looking up at her curiously. He shrugged out of his haori while Kagome grabbed a long white ribbon from her desk.

“What is it you want to try?” he asked as she straddled him.

Kagome kissed him briefly, “You’ll find out.” She touched his wrist, “I need you to put your hands behind your back.” He lifted an eyebrow, doing as she said. Kagome then began to bind his wrists behind the back of the chair.

He gave a short laugh, “This little ribbon will not hold me.”

Kagome smirked at him, “Maybe not, but if it were sealed with my light…” She touched the ribbon, and he saw a pink glow briefly light the room before it dimmed. Sesshomaru attempted to break it, and then quickly realized he couldn’t. He almost started to panic, but then Kagome kissed him. 

_ “Now you’re mine,” _ she whispered over his mouth. Sesshomaru purred at her words, tugging at something instinctual down inside him. She moved her hot, bare center over his silk-clad cock and he moaned into her mouth again, his hands still trying to break free, but for an entirely different reason now. She slid down him, all the way to the floor. The loss of her lips (both of them) made him let out a grunt of frustration, but then he looked down at her. 

On her knees, she started to untie his hakama, looking up at him the entire time. Kagome freed his cock, and he breathed a quiet laugh when he saw her eyes widen at his impressive size, directly in front of her face. He could hear her human heart pounding as she grasped it. He moaned out when she stroked him, and twitched in her hand in response. Sesshomaru murmured softly, moving his hips with her motions. Kagome squeezed tighter around his shaft, and Sesshomaru didn’t think it could get any better—but then she leaned forward, and he watched—fascinated and powerless—as his devious little priestess gave the swollen head a lingering kiss before she wrapped her lips around it, sucking it into her perfect pink mouth.

Sesshomaru moaned, watching her with intensity, “ _ Kagome _ .”

She began to move her head along him, dipping lower and sucking him with greater power. Sesshomaru struggled to keep his eyes open—it simply felt too damn good. 

Never in his  _ entire life _ had a woman thought to pleasure him this way.

He stared at Kagome, hazy with lust, completely transfixed on her method. Her tongue swept across his shaft, swirling around the tip of his cock when she came back up. His hips moved slowly, helping his length into her mouth. Her hand went between his legs, cupping his testicles. She rubbed them lightly, rolling them around in her palm, and it made Sesshomaru crazy. Her mouth’s slow and sensual torture, paired with her massaging hands—it was all he could do not to flex his forearms and break the back of the chair he was sitting in. But he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t dare stop this delicious feeling. Kagome brought her mouth up to the head once again, letting her lips off with a soft  _ pop _ . Her hand stroked him, gripping him firmly.

Sesshomaru’s hands were struggling quite a bit now. “Kagome,” he breathed lustfully, “Kagome, let me out of these.”

She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes, with that feigned innocent look that drove him wild, “But I’m not done yet.” Kagome used that _ naughty _ tongue of hers to lick him from base to tip, flicking him just under the head, which made his whole body twitch at the sensation. “You want me to stop?”

_ “Gods, _ no,” he protested. “But let me touch you, Kagome.”

She ran her lips up the side of his cock, murmuring, “Mmmm” as if she were considering the idea as she reached the tip once more. “Not yet,” she decided, descending downward again. When her mouth and tongue began to suck and tease his sac, Sesshomaru made a noise somewhere between a moan and an outright roar, shuddering.

Kagome ran her lips up the other side of his cock, meeting his eyes again, “I want to taste you…”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened slightly, “Taste… You intend to…?”

Kagome nodded at his broken question, and sucked him between her lips again, bobbing almost all the way down. Sesshomaru threw his head back and groaned, both in pleasure and frustration. She was swallowing on him, taking him deep into her throat. He groaned at the sight when he looked back down at her.

“You  _ brazen  _ thing…” he said softly. She was clearly trying to stuff him all the way down, breaking away from him to catch her breath before she made another attempts. His essence was beginning to leak out of him, beads of it dripping down the sides as his cock pulsed against her lips. Kagome lapped them up with her tongue, making him moan out loud again. He bucked his hips for her, wanting her to go back, wanting to see her mouth at the base of his cock—wanting to see how her slender throat swelled with it all the way down. He was shuddering all over when she took him in again, nearly there.

Kagome braced her hands on his clenching thighs as she descended once more, and when she looked up at him with her midnight eyes, glittering with that pretend innocence, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but let it all go. The relief tore through him like a sudden storm, and he threw his head back again, a gravelly roar leaving him so fiercely that it shook Kagome’s room. His seed shot out of him in thick spurts, and he could hear Kagome choking on it. In his release, he looked down to watch her struggle with it—but she swallowed it all, to his surprise (and immense pride). Not a single drop was spilled. By the time he was finished, she had taken it all, and was once again lovingly sucking her way back up to the tip. He was still throbbing when her tongue came out to give the hole at the head a little flick, meeting his eyes.

Again, he nearly cracked the chair at the sight of that.

Instead, he hissed, it felt both like a painful sting and a jolt of pleasure. Kagome rose from the floor, going back to sit on his lap at last, combing her fingers through his hair.

“You will let me out of these bindings at once, woman,” Sesshomaru stated firmly, but he nuzzled into her touch, his eyes hazy.

Kagome smiled down at him, pressing her wet core against his cock, still red and twitching from his release. “Did you enjoy that, milord?” she asked sensually.

Sesshomaru bristled in feral excitement. Whenever she said that—addressing him like some lowly commoner—it thrilled him. “Hn,” he smirked at her, “very much so.” She kissed him, and he hungrily kissed her back. He could taste himself on her mouth, on her tongue. Again, something inside him was pulled at,  _ hard. _ Something instinctual and ancient. 

He felt her rise slightly from the chair, and then sit back down on his thick cock. The impact made Kagome gasp loudly, breaking their kiss. “God, you’re so  _ fucking big,” _ she moaned, closing her eyes. 

Sesshomaru nodded, grunting as he moved under her, “Yes… and you’re so tight around me, so wet…” She rolled her hips on him and Sesshomaru watched her, grinding down on his length, reveling in his size. “Hnnn… Do you enjoy my cock, Kagome?”

She bit her lip, smiling to herself as she rode him, “Very much so.”

“Say it, sweet thing,” Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome held his face, riding him, “I love it.”

“What?” he prompted.

She smiled, letting out a little gasp as she bucked on him. “I love your cock,” she told him.

He nodded,  _ “Yes!” _

She went faster, “I love milord’s big cock.”

He growled, twitching inside her sodden core. “Kagome, let me out of these bindings,” his tone was slightly more urgent now. “ _ Please _ ,” he added through gritted teeth.

Kagome nodded and reached behind him, “Since you asked nicely…” She withdrew the spell from the ribbon and he snapped it in half as soon as he could, immediately tearing her robe off her body, his hands roaming her hot skin. His palms found her backside again, gripping it hard as he fucked her from below. The chair underneath them creaked in protest to their rutting, but the sound spurred them on. He brought a hand to her breast, sucking her sweet nipple in his mouth.

Kagome moaned, pressing the back of his head into her ample breast, and Sesshomaru lashed at her nipple greedily, nibbling at it until she whimpered. She was riding him wildly now, desperate to get there. “God, I’m so close,” she mewled softly.  _ “Fuck… Just fuck me!” _

Sesshomaru stood, holding her with him. He set her on the desk just behind her and started shoving his length inside her enthusiastically. “ _ Yesss _ ,” he hissed through his teeth. His rapid thrusts made her tremble at the edge of release—he could feel it in her cunt, the way it started to flutter around him. The desk was slamming against the wall—the writing utensils upon it clattered to the floor, and every drawer was opening and shutting with Sesshomaru’s urgent fucking.

And then Kagome arched against the wall, crying out his name. Her human muscles gripped around his cock with strength Sesshomaru never knew possible, wetly gushing her essence all over him as he was pulled even deeper inside her.

He joined her seconds later.  _ “KAGOME!”  _ he roared loudly at the ceiling, trembling at the sheer power of his release, flooding her core with his seed. He kissed her, embracing her passionately as they came as one. It took several moments for them to finally come down from their pleasure, and several more before they broke their kiss.

**()()()**

Sesshomaru woke when daylight touched his face. Kagome stirred next to him as they lay on her floor, but she didn’t wake. They were laying down over his haori, using his fur as a pillow. Kagome was dwarfed by it, but Sesshomaru liked the way she looked in it—naked, slumbering, and peaceful.

He himself was only in his untied hakama, having discarded his boots at some point in the night. He hummed contentedly as he remembered her mouth, and their first joining. After that, it all seemed a blur of flesh and euphoria.

His eyes fell on her bruises though. They still troubled him greatly. Kagome refused to tell him any more about what Inuyasha had done and said to her, only offering that his brother had gotten their scent the morning after, and that’s how he found out.

Sesshomaru told her he would respect her wishes when it came to dealing with Inuyasha, but if he witnessed any ugliness personally, his little brother would have to answer to him. Kagome agreed, but hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

She stirred again next to him, stretching a little before opening her eyes, blinking tiredly. She looked up at him, cuddling into his chest, “Hey there.”

“Good morning, sweet thing,” Sesshomaru greeted warmly. “I trust you slept well?”

Kagome nodded, nuzzling against the fur, “Mmmhm! This is wonderful to sleep on. So soft.”

“Hn.”

“How did you sleep?” she asked, brushing the back of her hand against his jaw.

Sesshomaru nodded, “It was a good sleep, morning dew.”

Her face reddened, but she didn’t look away, a slow smile spreading across her lips, “Speaking of which, I should bathe.”

He pulled her close, the fur with her, and nuzzled her neck. “Not yet,” he protested quietly. “I’m not ready to part with this scent.” It was all over the room, all over their bodies. Sesshomaru sank down on his silk robe, to her eye level, and kissed her. It quickly grew heated, their tongues dancing as he rolled on top of her.

When he pushed inside her again, they both moaned. Kagome’s fingers tangled in his hair as he took her, fisting when he slid against something good deep within her. She arched against him, pressing her breasts up into his chest, giving herself to him.

And he watched her. Oh, how he watched her.

The morning light coming through her window got caught in her eyes, bringing out new shades of blue in her irises—like fire under a frozen lake. Her pale skin gained a soft glow in the daylight, and for a moment, Sesshomaru wished they were outside, exposed in their ecstasy beneath the sky. The flush she gained in her cheeks and chest when their passion grew tugged at his chest, at his heart. She panted for him so desperately, so sweetly, so honestly.

_ What is this spell she has over me? _ he wondered as he buried himself deeper in her, loving the cry he elicited from her lips.  _ A sorceress, she is, surely. A beautiful, wanton sorceress. _

But he sensed no deception from her, no malice. It was only adoration and desire he saw in Kagome’s eyes. It was  _ him _ she wanted, nothing more.

Sesshomaru knit his brows together as he was reaching his peak, pushing her thighs back with his hands, grunting moans getting closer and louder.

“Sesshomaru,” Kagome whispered, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him, “Finish on me.”

He searched her eyes, confused, _ “On… _ you?”

“On me,” she repeated breathlessly, using one of her hands to draw a line up from her core to her breasts. “Spill yourself all over me.”

A lustful shudder rocked through him, and he let out a shaky breath, nodding. He pumped his cock inside her until he couldn’t anymore, snatching himself out of her before he erupted. Gripping his cock, he stroked his release out of himself, letting out a low, broken moan as he decorated Kagome’s soft, pale skin with his essence. It was deeply erotic for him, and he didn’t know how long he sat there, his cock throbbing and sputtering over her. When it was over, he watched as Kagome put her hand between her legs, using some of his seed to rub around that bundle of flesh at the top of her slit. She stroked at it with her fingertips, staring up at him, willing him to watch her finish.

She arched again when she did, and Sesshomaru saw her core pulsing, winking, and twitching, spilling her own essence onto the silk of his robe.

When Kagome took her hand away from herself, her fingertips were glistening. She laid it over her head with her other hand, her body splayed vulnerably over his fur, completely at his mercy. He watched her then, her chest still heaving as she panted, the morning light catching the streams of his seed on her breasts and stomach—he thought about how much she could surprise him, delight him, seduce him—all in such a short time, over and over. Even that night at the inn… his instincts had nearly pushed him to  _ mark _ her...

Sesshomaru ran his claws through the stringy puddles he’d made, both hands brushing through them, rubbing his essence into her skin, her breasts.  _ “Gods,” _ he whispered. “You’re so…” He shook his head, trying to find the words. Her gentle hand touched his cheek, and Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, “What have you  _ done  _ to me, Kagome?”

He didn’t let her answer, and just possessed her mouth with his own, claiming her tongue and lips for himself.

**()()()  
** **_Inuyasha_ **

Inuyasha watched from the top of a tree by the clearing as Kagome and Sesshomaru came out of the well. Shippo came running out a moment later, apparently also waiting for them in the distance. He watched her hug the kitsune when he launched himself into her arms. She gave his forehead a kiss and then handed him something from her bag. Inuyasha sniffed the air—it smelled like sweets. He could also smell the strange, floral soap Kagome used. She’d had a bath.

But he could smell sex on Sesshomaru.

At the very least, on his clothing.

Shippo ran back into the forest with his bag of treats, leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru, and a few moments later—after they spoke—Inuyasha saw them kiss.

His fists clenched.

But he breathed deep, remembering the exercises Kagome had tried to teach him in the past. When Sesshomaru finally lifted off into the sky and she was left alone, Inuyasha landed on the path just as the clearing met the forest, several feet away from her.

She saw him, offering a feeble smile, “Hey there.”

“Hey,” he said lamely, putting his arms in his sleeves. He met her half-way, standing at the line where the path met the clearing. Inuyasha nodded at the well, “How’d Sesshomaru get to you?”

“He had a shard,” Kagome told him simply.

He just nodded again. “Listen, Kagome… I’m-I’m sorry about what I said,” he told her, meeting her eyes shyly. “Truly.” Inuyasha scanned her outfit, and saw the sleeves of her shirt were pulled up, revealing the bruises he’d left on her wrists. He winced, coming forward to take her free hand in his. “I’m so fucking sorry, Kagome,” he told her, feeling his ears wilt at the top of his head. “I didn’t realize I’d grabbed you that hard.” He looked at her, meeting her eyes again, “Did… Did I scare you?”

She bit her lip, “A little, yeah.”

“I won’t ever do that again,” he told her. “I promise.”

Kagome nodded, “Okay. And I’m sorry—”

“Don’t apologize to me,” Inuyasha insisted, sighing. “I get mad, and I don’t fucking  _ think.  _ I should know better by now. I  _ do _ know better…”

“I didn’t mean for you to find out that way,” she told him. “I think that’s what made it so bad. I should have been smarter about it, talked with you.”

He shrugged, “Still. I’m sorry, Kagome.” He looked at her seriously, “You… You’re one of the most important people in my life—one of the  _ best _ people. I just… I don’t want you to hate me, and I don’t ever want to hurt you like that. Not ever.”

Kagome smiled, nodding again, “And I don’t want to ever hurt you, Inuyasha. We’ll both do better, okay?”

“Okay,” he agreed.

She hugged him around the neck, and he embraced her back, glad to have her close. “Hey,” she said suddenly, breaking away from him. “Do the thing.”

Inuyasha grumbled, rolling his eyes, “Aw, c’mon."

Kagome giggled, “Please?”

He sighed, “Fine. I guess I owe you one.”

He wiggled his ears.

Kagome laughed.

“Happy now?” Inuyasha asked, trying to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face.

“Yeah,” she told him, nodding. She jerked her head towards the village, “You hungry?"

He let out a groan,  _ “Starving!” _

“Good. Come on!”

Kagome took his hand and led him towards the village, and Inuyasha grunted a laugh, letting himself be led through the forest. His head turned briefly back towards the well, and his heart froze when he saw Sesshomaru standing there. Even from such a long distance away, Inuyasha could see his narrowed eyes were staring right back at him, full of malice. 

**()()()**

_ I added that morning sex scene to this version, putting some more exposition on Sesshomaru’s feelings. The original version was more centered on Kagome, and kinda blunt.  _

_ The flashback in Inuyasha’s first POV was originally the ending to chapter two, but I had to cut it because the POV’s didn’t line up right. So I made it a flashback here, mostly because I really enjoyed that scene. I added the Miroku punch because I felt like he would do that in that moment, as well as the warning he gave to Inuyasha. Miroku might be a pervert, but I think he respects women in his own weird way. _

_ I hope you enjoyed this new version! _

_ Glacier _


	4. Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Co. travel all over trying to find more shards. It's been weeks since she and Sesshomaru have seen each other. Inuyasha tries to process their relationship. A certain wolf makes an unfortunate mistake.

**Hawk  
** _ Chapter Four: Fuck Me  
_ **()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

“So what’s he like?”

Sango’s question made Kagome blush. It was the first time she and Sango were alone since starting her encounters with Sesshomaru, and she could tell the demon slayer was itching to talk about it—and so was Kagome, admittedly. 

In the weeks since Sesshomaru had come to get her from her own era, things had been busy for their little group. Inuyasha pursued every single rumor in every single village they came across, anything that might lead them to a jewel shard—even rumors he usually wouldn’t have bothered with in the past. (She suspected he was trying to make it harder for Sesshomaru to track them, but she made the decision not to press him about it.) With all the constant moving around, there was never a time when she and Sango weren’t accompanied by at least Shippo. But tonight, they were lucky. The boys were down fishing at a nearby river while they gathered firewood for the camp.

Sango had just finished telling Kagome about the night at the inn, about how they’d heard _ —mortifying  _ Kagome.  _ At least Inuyasha hadn’t been there,  _ she thought. There’s no telling what he might have done if he’d found out the  _ moment _ it was happening.

Sesshomaru told her before he left her at the well that he might not be back for a little while—there were duties he needed to attend to in the western lands. He told her he would come back as soon as he was able, that he’d find her. Kagome assured him she understood before they kissed goodbye.

She thought again of the night he came to her room. She’d learned a lot about him, about what he liked. Sesshomaru certainly had a couple of kinks. For one, he seemed to like roleplay. Mild roleplay, anyway. Whenever she addressed him as “milord,” she could practically  _ feel  _ his potent arousal coursing through his entire body. Kagome didn’t know if it was the fact she was a human and he  _ really was _ a demon lord that excited him about that word, or if it was something else—all she knew is that he enjoyed it, and she did, too. (Though, she chose not to pursue the thought that his imp vassal, Jaken, often used the term as well.)

More than that, however, Sesshomaru seemed to like her boldness, and one particular instance came to mind: the morning after he came through the well, when she’d asked him to…

Kagome blushed furiously.

She didn’t know what had come over her at that moment. It was something in the air, she decided. Something in the way his serious golden eyes looked at her from above—so warm and tender—and whatever feeling it was that passed between them, she’d felt so sexy and desired… It had her brimming with confidence, and then she’d whispered…  _ that.  _ Kagome couldn’t stop thinking about it, the whole thing—her request, him obliging her, and then his fingers on her afterward, along with what he’d said…

_ What have you  _ **_done_ ** _ to me, Kagome? _

Sesshomaru had  _ marveled _ at her. Sesshomaru, this demon lord who was probably the most powerful man that ever lived, beholding her like she was the rarest, most beautiful thing in the world.

_ That, _ Kagome thought, _ was probably the best moment of my life. _

_ So far, _ she added with a soft chuckle.

“Kagome? Did you hear me?” Sango called, slightly louder.

Realizing her mind had wandered and she probably hadn’t spoken for several minutes, Kagome blushed and cleared her throat, “Sorry. What do you mean?” 

Sango shifted her weight awkwardly, adjusting the pile of firewood in her arms, “Is he… gentle?”

Kagome smiled to herself, “He can be.” She looked at Sango, “It varies.”

Her face flushed, “I-I see.”

She looked at her friend curiously, “Sango, have you not…?”

She shook her head. “No.” She didn’t look at Kagome for a moment, her face toward the ground.

“Oh,” was all Kagome said. For the first time in their friendship, Kagome had experience in something Sango did not. It changed the dynamic somewhat, shifting as they stood apart from each other. It felt strange to Kagome.

“Does it hurt badly?” she asked suddenly, nervously. “I was always told it would, by other girls in my village.”

Kagome smiled gently, “No. It was just uncomfortable at first.” Her face flushed a little more, “He, um…  _ helped _ me a little before he started.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Kagome touched her face, feeling the heat of her cheek on her hand, “He pleasured me before…” She trailed off, feeling embarrassed. She was missing him now, the ache coming back.

“I’m sorry,” Sango said, her face flushed as well. “It’s a private matter. I shouldn’t ask about such things.”

“No, no!” Kagome insisted. “Don’t feel like that. It’s just the first time I’ve actually talked about it, that’s all.” She smiled at Sango, comforting her. She went back to what she was saying, “I’ve read it hurts far less when you’re relaxed and, um…  _ ready.  _ And Sesshomaru certainly made sure that was the case for me.” Kagome winked at her, and Sango put a hand to her lips, hiding her blushing smile.

She nodded and picked up another few sticks, “So, he’s good to you, then?”

Kagome nodded with her, smiling to herself as she bent over to grab some too, “He’s very good to me.”

**()()()  
** **_Inuyasha_ **

Inuyasha stood in the river, watching for fish. Shippo was trying to help him, copying Inuyasha’s focused expression. Miroku watched from the bank, seated with his staff resting against his shoulder. There was a soft splash as Inuyasha’s hand shot down into the water, snatching up a fairly large fish. He tossed it to the bank, and it landed neatly in the basket next to Miroku.

“Excellent, Inuyasha,” he commented, giving a short glance to the fish as it jumped feebly.

“We probably need a couple more to have enough,” he said absently as he stared back into the water. 

He was doing everything in his power not to think about Kagome and Sesshomaru. When she came back with him that day, seeing them kiss… It was real. It was killing him. 

He’d thrown himself (and the group) into searching for jewel shards, going after every little possibility out there. While he  _ was _ anxious about Naraku—and the lack of seeing him in recent months—if he was being honest with himself, part of him knew he was leading the group from place to place in order to confuse their scent for any…  _ followers. _

Though, that turned out to be a stupid plan, because now they were close to the border of the western lands after exhausting the other options. 

If  _ he _ was around, he’d find them pretty fast.

Chills went up his spine when he recalled the way Sesshomaru glared at him that day at the well. It was only for a moment—in a blink, he’d disappeared—but it was a promise of more to come, a warning. Kagome’s bruises had healed for the most part, but the sight of them still haunted Inuyasha, flashing in front of his eyes before he tried to go to sleep most nights. He knew he didn’t deserve her forgiveness—and he didn’t think she had, really—but he and Kagome had given each other their space in the weeks of travelling they’d done since she came back. She still joked with him and laughed with him, but there was a distance. Something between them was broken.

Inuyasha hoped it would heal, though. With time.

He sighed and looked to Shippo, the kit now plunging his hands into the water in an attempt to catch a fish, not succeeding. He smiled, walking over to him. “You gotta be faster than that,” he said. “And you gotta use one hand.” Shippo looked up at him, nodding in determination. Inuyasha crouched beside the little fox, his voice low to avoid scaring the fish, “Keep your hand above the water, and be ready—they’re fast.” The kit steadied himself, watching the water. “When you do grab one, you gotta grip him with your claws and hold tight. The bigger ones are slower, but they’re strong.” Inuyasha saw movement in the water a short distance away from them, “Here he comes.” Shippo saw it, hunching. “ _ Now! _ ” Inuyasha whispered.

The kit’s tiny hand barely disturbed the water as it darted beneath the surface, coming back up a moment later with a decent-sized fish. He stared up at his hand in disbelief. “I DID IT!”

Inuyasha stood and placed his hands on his hips, smiling genuinely now, “Yeah, you did. Good job, Shippo.”

“Miroku, look!” he shouted proudly, holding up his fish with two hands.

“Wonderful, Shippo!” the monk called to him in encouragement. Shippo ran to the bank, plopping his fish down in the basket.

Inuyasha laughed to himself, once again turning back to the river, “Alright, lemme catch a couple more and we’ll head back to camp.”

**()()()**

Inuyasha was holding the basket of fish as they walked back, heavy from the weight of their catches. Shippo wanted to try again, and then that led to a competition between him and Inuyasha as to who could catch more fish. The result was a basket nearly overflowing; they’d thrown a few back, but Shippo insisted they bring most of them to camp to show Kagome. Inuyasha looked down at the kit as they walked, noting he seemed a little worried. His head was hung down and he had his hands clasped together. He looked up at Inuyasha sheepishly.

“What’s the matter?” Inuyasha asked curiously. Miroku was a little ways behind them, humming and taking in the sights of the forest.

Shippo stopped and lowered his head to the ground again. “Are-Are you mad at me for giving the shard away?” He looked up at Inuyasha timidly.

He sighed. The kit had confessed to him the night Kagome came back, but Inuyasha hadn’t said anything to him about it since, not even complaining about it. Of course the little fox would be worried, “No, Shippo. It’s... more complicated than that.” He offered a half-shrug, looking down at him, “You were just trying to help Kagome.”

He nodded to himself. “It’s just… you seem really sad ever since they got back.”

“That’s not your fault,” Inuyasha said, kneeling to be eye-level with the boy. “It doesn’t have anything to do with you. Really.”

The kit looked into Inuyasha’s eyes earnestly, “I think she’s happy.”

He sighed, nodding, “I think you’re right.”

Shippo smiled sympathetically, “At least it’s not Kouga.”

Inuyasha laughed, “At least it’s not Kouga.”

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

“What’s it like when it happens?”

Kagome was still flushing as she lit the campfire, sighing, “It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. It just kind of washes over you suddenly—you can’t stop it. It’s-It’s exhilarating.” She was lost in thought for a moment, snapping back with a smile to herself.

“Oh, my goodness—what are we talking about, ladies?” Miroku inquired mischievously as he walked back into camp, Inuyasha and Shippo close behind him.

“Nothing,” Kagome said quickly, her face crimson. Sango looked away from Miroku, her face the same color.

“Inuyasha taught me how to fish, Kagome!” Shippo exclaimed excitedly. “I caught a bunch with my  _ bare hands.” _ He gave her a withering stare as he brandished his hands at her face.

“I see that,” Kagome laughed as she dodged them.

Inuyasha set the basket near the fire, “I’m going to walk around for a bit.” He left the camp, strolling into the trees.

Kagome watched him, frowning. She’d really been trying to make this easier on Inuyasha, but he must have heard her when they walked up to camp. She sighed, looking to Sango, “I’m going to talk to him. Do you mind starting dinner without me?”

“Go ahead,” she said, understanding.

Kagome got up and left the camp, following the path Inuyasha chose. “Wait for me!” she called softly, seeing him up ahead. He turned, stopping for her as she ran to him.

“Hey,” he said.

She smiled, “Hey… Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Then he shook his head, “I-I don’t know.”

Kagome nodded, “You’ve been really good about this, you know. Better than I thought you’d be.”

“Thanks. I think.”

She smiled, taking his wrist and giving it a little squeeze, “You know what I mean.”

Inuyasha shrugged, “I guess so.” He still hadn’t met her eyes.

“Hey,” she said, urging him to look at her. “Talk to me.”

He glanced at her, but looked away again, “I… I don’t know what to say. This is weird for me, Kagome.”

She nodded again, “I know.”

“Miroku thinks it’s all destiny,” he shrugged.

“I don’t know, Inuyasha,” she said honestly. “I don’t know what this is with Sesshomaru, but it… it feels  _ real _ . I don’t doubt myself when I’m with him, and I like that.”

Inuyasha turned to her, finally, “But I thought…” He shook his head, looking down again.

“You thought what?” Kagome urged.

He took a deep breath, meeting her eyes, “I thought you loved  _ me.” _

For a second, Kagome wanted to lash out at him. The heartache she’d felt for him the first two years she’d spent on his side of the well came boiling up to the surface, and she fought the tears that stung her eyes. Instead, she clenched her jaw tight, and then chose her words carefully. 

“I  _ did,” _ she confessed, her voice low and wavering with emotion. “And you never, not once, gave me any indication of returning my feelings after all this time. What am I supposed to say to that, Inuyasha?”

He put his face in his hands, “I’m sorry. That was a stupid thing to say, I know… I just-I just—”

“Then why throw that in my face?” she asked, her voice rising a little. “I’ve given you your space with Kikyo. I never ask you about her, because you know what? It’s none of my business. It took me a long time to come to terms with that, Inuyasha. A _ long  _ time. So you could at least do me the same courtesy here.”

“I’m  _ trying  _ to, Kagome,” he insisted. “It’s just hard. I mean, it’s Sess—”

“You need to try harder, then,” she said angrily. “What is this? Is it just you not wanting Sesshomaru to have me, and wanting for me to still be pining for you in case things with Kikyo don’t work out?”

“Kagome,  _ no,” _ he said, horrified.

“Because that’s not  _ fucking fair, _ Inuyasha, and it’s pretty much how you’re acting right now. If it’s seriously just because you’re pissed I’m sleeping with  _ Sesshomaru, _ the best advice I can give you is to  _ get the fuck over it _ . That’s the lesson I learned from my situation,” she said bitterly. “And hey,  _ it works _ . I  _ don’t _ love you. Maybe I never really did.” She turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving Inuyasha in stunned silence.

**()()()  
** **_Sesshomaru_ **

Sesshomaru was gliding around the treetops on his cloud, slowly following the trail of Kagome’s scent when he heard what sounded like the tail-end of an argument between her and Inuyasha. It irked him. He didn’t know what it had been like for her since he’d brought her back to his side of the well, after whatever had happened between her and Inuyasha, but the argument didn’t sound like they were getting along.

He knew they had to be close, especially after so many years travelling together. Before he and Kagome began seeing each other, Sesshomaru had assumed they were romantically involved—and he’d even gone so far as to ask her straight out when they were at the inn—but Kagome had told him that wasn’t the case (not that he would have cared otherwise, he still would have met with her).

Now, though, he could smell the salt of fresh tears on her, and the last words she spoke had him considering if she had told him everything.

_ “I  _ **_don’t_ ** _ love you. Maybe I never really did.” _

So Kagome _ did  _ have feelings for him—or more accurately,  _ had  _ feelings for him. Admittedly, Sesshomaru only heard the last of their spat, so he knew he was missing context.

And he was _ not _ his brother, so he would not act rash with so little information.

Instead, he silently landed behind Inuyasha as he watched Kagome storm away.

“You upset her,” Sesshomaru stated quietly.

Inuyasha started, whirling around to face him. “Fuck!” he cursed, eyes wide. “Don’t  _ do _ that!”

“You should have smelled me, little brother,” he admonished. “I am not masking my scent.”

He folded his arms, hiding them in his sleeves, and looked away, “Yeah, well…”

“You upset her,” Sesshomaru said again, taking a step forward. “That is unwise, Inuyasha.”

“You think I don’t know that?” he said sharply, glaring at him.

“You should.” He narrowed his eyes, “I will not tolerate your flagrant disregard for her well-being.”

“I—”

“If it happens again,” Sesshomaru said, walking until he was towering over him, “my wrath will be unimaginable, and there is nowhere you could run to save yourself from it.” He got in his face, seething now, “I saw the bruises on her, Inuyasha”—his brother winced guiltily—“and I will  _ not _ forget.” Sesshomaru let his eyes flash red for a moment, a warning, as he growled, “Tread lightly from now on—am I understood?”

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes glaring but Sesshomaru could smell the fear in him. “Yeah. We’re understood.”

“Excellent,” he said, leaning away. His eyes followed the trail Kagome left on, and then he looked back at Inuyasha, “Shall I join your group for dinner?”

His brother snorted, “Are you asking me or telling me?”

Sesshomaru chuckled, stepping past him to walk towards their camp, “You’re learning.”

“Wait, Sesshomaru.”

He turned, lifting a curious eyebrow.

Inuyasha gave him a stern look, “Why Kagome? You could have any woman you want—why her?”

Sesshomaru seriously thought about not answering him and just leaving him in silence, but after a moment of considering his question, he surprised himself by answering. 

“Why _ not _ her? She is far more than just  _ any _ woman—be they demon or human… and I think you know that,” he said, ending with a curt nod.

**()()()**

When Sesshomaru emerged from the forest and walked into the camp, at first no one seemed to notice him. His eyes found Kagome, and when she looked up, she dropped the fish she’d been skewering into the fire. The demon slayer quickly picked it up for her as Kagome stared up at him in surprise and confusion.

“Hey there,” she greeted shyly.

Sesshomaru nodded at her, “Good evening.” He surveyed the small camp, seeing the eyes of the monk, the kit (Shippo, he recalled), and the demon slayer all on him, wary. “And to you all.”

The monk nodded at him, “To you as well, Sesshomaru. Will you be joining us for dinner? Shippo and Inuyasha caught plenty.” He gestured to a basket by Kagome, and it seemed like it had a lake’s worth of fish gathered inside it.

He looked at it humorously, “Hn, normally I would say I wouldn’t want to intrude on your meal, but it looks like you will need assistance after all.”

“You haven’t seen the way Inuyasha eats,” the demon slayer joked, skewering another gutted fish for the fire. She nodded, “But it’s true—we’re definitely going to need help with this haul.”

“Are Jaken and Rin with you?” Kagome asked curiously. “They’re more than welcome to join us, too.”

Sesshomaru shook his head, seating himself between Kagome and Miroku. “No, they are at the palace. It’s not far from here,” he said. He looked back at the brimming basket of fish, “Why so many?”

The kit spoke up, “Inuyasha and I had a contest to see who could catch the most! I won.”

“The hell you did, kid,” Inuyasha’s voice said from above them. Everyone looked up to see him lazily perched in a tree, his eyes closed and his arms behind his head, pretending like he didn’t care what was happening below.

“I did too!” Shippo protested up at him.

“Whatever.”

Kagome went back to preparing the meal, and Sesshomaru could feel tension wafting from her, and not only in her scent. He wondered if he should put an arm around her, kiss her cheek, or  _ something _ to let her know it was alright—but none of it seemed appropriate at the moment. 

He wanted to, though.  _ Gods, _ did he want to—and more. It had been weeks since their last encounter, and he’d spent every day thinking about her and the next time they could be together. There were times Sesshomaru would wake in the night, the thought of her scent—and theirs,  _ together— _ would drive him mad. It made him long for her touch, her mouth, and her sweet little cries of passion.

Sesshomaru attended his lordly duties diligently (if not a bit restlessly), though, making sure every meeting, every document, and every signature was in order before he went off to find Kagome.

His servants had noticed a change in him—along with Jaken and Rin.

Rin was playing in the gardens one day when she stopped to look at his face:  _ “My Lord,” Rin had said, “your eyes are smiling today.” _

_ “Oh? " _

_ “Yes! It is good to see. It makes me most happy, my Lord.” _

Or once, when Jaken had been speaking for several minutes:  _ “Milord, are you… are you alright?” _

_ “I’m well, Jaken. Why do you ask?” _

_ The imp looked sheepish and unsure as he said, “It’s just… I’ve been talking for so long. Usually by now, you will have wandered away from me or interrupted—not that I mind, milord!—b-but right now, you listened. I… Thank you, milord. I am grateful.” _

The head servant of his palace, Etsuyo, commented on his demeanor one evening after dinner:  _ “Master Sesshomaru, if I may, you seem in good spirits as of late. I do hope you are happy.” _

Sesshomaru hadn’t known what to say to that. He wasn’t sure if he knew what it meant to feel happy. Almost his entire life had been filled with searching and fighting—and for what? What was it he sought? If he’d ever gotten Tetsusaiga, or defeated his father in combat when he was still living, what would come next? Would that have made him happy, in the end?

The questions had unsettled him, ringing in his thoughts over and over until Kagome would intrude on them and bring him peace at last with her blinding warmth and light. He would see her face so clearly in his mind’s eye—her smile, her voice, and the look of desire in her fiery blue eyes. He wanted to disappear with her, be with her, forget with her…

But this tension coming off her at the moment… It wouldn’t do. 

**()()()**

Sesshomaru suggested he and Kagome go on a walk after dinner. It was cooler tonight, proving that the change of season was truly upon them. The moonlight lit the path through the trees, casting shadows that shivered in the slight breeze. Kagome was wearing her long pants again, along with something she called a  _ jacket,  _ but it still didn’t look to be enough, as she was hugging her arms around herself.

Dinner went relatively smoothly. Once the monk (Miroku, he learned) and the demon slayer (Sango) had eased him into polite conversation, they were more relaxed around him. Shippo was amiable, often eager to ask a question or offer him another serving of fish. Kagome eventually relaxed, although there was still some awkwardness lingering in the air—mostly due to Inuyasha refusing to join the circle around the campfire until Sesshomaru left with Kagome for their walk.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and Sesshomaru couldn’t help but hear her heart pound. “Why are you so unsettled, Kagome?” he asked her softly. They stopped in the middle of the forest path.

She smiled feebly, sighing, “It’s just… I have a feeling you heard what Inuyasha and I fought about earlier.”

Sesshomaru nodded, “I did. But only the last part as you were leaving. I didn’t mean to happen upon the two of you—I did not eavesdrop.”

She bit her lip, also nodding, “I feel bad for what I said to him.”

“I am sure he deserved it,” he offered. He reached forward and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Kagome sighed again, “I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t think it was important. I was young, Sesshomaru, really young—and he’s been my protector for a long time.”

“I know that,” Sesshomaru said, continuing to twirl the lock absently.

She bit her lip again, “Are you angry?”

He stopped, looking into her eyes, “No. I don’t care about that.” His hands cupped her face, and he ran the back of his claws down the side of her cheek, “I only care about…”

“Us?”

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome smiled, leaning into his touch, “Good.” Her hand cupped one of his wrists and Sesshomaru felt relief wash over her, reflected in both her expression and in her scent.

“Kagome, you don’t need to fear me,” he told her. “Not… Not after  _ this.” _ He took his hand and brought it to hers, making their palms touch as they had done that night at the hot spring. Their energies still tingled comfortably between them. “I’m here,” he said honestly.

She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes glittering in the moonlight. “Kiss me,” she said softly.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, taking her into his arms. She sighed and wrapped her own arms around his neck. Their tongues danced lazily, lovingly. Her heart was beating fast, and her sigh was swallowed by his mouth. When his fingers laced through her hair, he felt her tremble. They parted for air slowly, reluctantly.

“I missed you,” Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded again.

“You missed me?” she asked.

“Yes,” he admitted finally. He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, bidding her to look at him. “I want you all to myself, morning dew. Let me take you away.”

Her face flushed at his words, but she didn’t shy away. “I want you, too,” Kagome assured him. “I can’t leave yet, though. There’s a rumor we’re exploring in the mountains tomorrow, and we’ve been desperate to find a jewel shard after all this time on the road. We haven’t found anything.”

Sesshomaru was tracing her bottom lip with his thumb as she spoke, murmuring softly when she finished, “There is no guarantee you will find one tomorrow either.”

She sighed sadly, nodding, “I know. But I will say, this rumor sounds the most promising out of the ones we’ve gone after in the last few weeks. Besides, it’s the last one we have, so I want to see it through to the end. After that, you can take me wherever you like, milord.” Kagome added that last part with one of the naughty little smiles he liked so much.

Sesshomaru chuckled under his breath, his eyes softening as he looked down at her, “Wherever I like… Hnn.”

She pressed herself into him, looking up at him earnestly, “I really have missed you. I can’t stop thinking about… our times together.” Her face reddened.

“Oh, but there are  _ so many, _ sweet thing,” he teased her with a smirk. “You’ll need to be more specific.”

Kagome blushed even redder, biting her lip, “Sesshomaru…”

“Tell me,” he urged her, nuzzling into her neck. He pressed his mouth to her ear, “Did you lie awake at night, thinking of us?”

She nodded, “Yeah…” She trembled.

“Tell me,” he insisted.

“I… I thought about the way you tasted,” she confessed softly, “and the way you felt inside me… or in my mouth.”

“Oh yes,” Sesshomaru breathed, nodding. “I thought about your mouth, too, morning dew. Many, many nights I thought of nothing but that sweet,  _ naughty _ mouth of yours.”

Kagome shivered again, and she met his eyes, her own filled with lust, “What else did you think about?”

He ran his fingertip along her jawline thoughtfully, “Hn, I would think about our night at the inn, and the way you presented yourself to me, on your hands and knees.”

Her face was still flushed, but she gave him a crooked, mischievous smile, “You liked that, huh?”

“Oh yes,” he said again—breathier, huskier.

“I was worried in that moment,” she told him shyly. “I thought maybe I offended you or something at first.”

Sesshomaru shook his head, “No. Far from it. I was surprised. For a young priestess to display herself in such a way to a dog demon…” He took a deep breath, letting it out with a slight shake of his head, “Gods, I had to have you—and while we were apart, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“After tomorrow, you can have me like that whenever you like, milord,” Kagome offered, her voice thick with desire.

He chuckled darkly, “I will hold you to that, priestess.”

“If it please you, milord.”

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck possessively, growling, “Oh, it does. It surely does, my sweet thing. I will take you like a needy bitch in heat every night once we’re alone.” Kagome gasped, her scent filling the air with her sweet richness. She was trembling again, her breaths leaving her in little wanton sighs. “You want that, don’t you?”

“Yes, milord,” she said obediently, looking at him with her fiery, lustful eyes. “Mount me as you please.”

He let out another growl, louder this time, nearly snarling, “Gods, Kagome—I… What you  _ do  _ to me...” He kissed her again, hungrily. Her fingers went into his hair and he pressed her up against a tree. Kagome gasped again, but he captured it with his mouth.

Their energies, after such a long absence, were screaming for more—more contact, more thrill, more pleasure. The connection threatened to turn them into desperate, wild animals.

Kagome parted for air suddenly, her chest heaving in foggy puffs of air in the darkness. The sight excited Sesshomaru for some reason, further spurring him on—but when her hands descended on his hakama, he caught her wrist in his hand, “No, sweet thing. We must wait.”

She let out a soft, incredulous laugh, “How can you be saying wait, after so long?”

Sesshomaru pressed his forehead to hers, “Believe me, Kagome, it is taking nearly all my strength not to ravish you right now.” He opened his eyes, looking deep into hers, “But it is much too cold for you. I would not have you freeze or become ill. Therefore, sadly, we must remain clothed.”

At that, Kagome smirked, “So? We can relieve some of the tension, fully clothed.”

Before he could ask, she took the hand that captured her wrist and brought it to the front of her odd, modern pants. Her other hand undid the fastenings, and then she directed his hand to slip inside, under her “panties.” 

“Touch me,” she whispered gently, her breath foggy in the air.

Sesshomaru murmured, watching her face as his long fingers dipped between her folds, finding she was already brimming with her essence, already so hot at her core. “Kagome,” he whispered, his own foggy breath tangling with hers. He let his fingertips rub at her bud of flesh, rolling them around it. Her beautiful eyes squeezed shut and she pushed her hips into his hand.

Kagome’s hand reached back for his hakama, and he didn’t stop her that time, letting her fingers find their way through the layers of fine fabric to the pulsing length inside them. When she grasped it in her hand, Sesshomaru let out a stuttering groan, his own hips leaning into her touch.

They stared at each other, watching their breath puff in the moonlight as they brought each other pleasure. Sesshomaru slipped his fingers inside her and she let out a soft moan, her head and shoulders arching into the tree behind her. She continued to rub at his cock sensually, keeping time with his probing fingers in her wetness.

When their breaths got shallower, gaining eagerness and excitement, they sped up, and Kagome’s other hand found its way in his hakama. Her other set of fingers combed through the hairs between his legs to cup his testicles, and Sesshomaru nearly finished right then. But he steeled himself, willing himself to meet her eyes and urge their simultaneous release.

It happened suddenly, and all at once.

Sesshomaru growled and pressed himself against her, feeling his cock jump and pulse with seed, exploding down the front of his hakama. Kagome bit her lip and went tense, then arched against the tree once more, bucking into his hand and arm as she fluttered around his fingers in a sinful gush wetness.

Winded, they kept their hands still for a moment, offering a comforting stroke or motion here and there as their highs slowly floated down.

Kagome was the first to speak, laughing slightly through her panting, “That was fun.”

Sesshomaru smirked, nodding, “Hn…” He looked between them, taking his hand out of her pants, which Kagome righted once again as he licked his fingers clean. He quietly mourned the loss of her hands on him. “We should wash,” he told her. “There is a stream nearby.”

“Good idea. I imagine we smell…  _ suspicious _ at the moment,” she said with a little smile.

He chuckled softly, “That’s not how I would describe it,  _ morning dew…” _ He gave her a knowing look and she blushed.

“Which way is the stream?” she asked.

Sesshomaru gestured to the opposite side of the path, through the other set of trees. “That way,” he told her. “Not far.”

Kagome’s gaze followed his gesture and then she gave him that mischievous look again, “I see…” She made a show of taking a slow step away from him, almost as if she planned to break into a sprint.

Amused by this, Sesshomaru let out a genuine scoff, lifting an eyebrow, “Do you mean to  _ race _ me there, priestess? That would be unwise…”

She took another step backward,  _ “Chase _ me there.” She smiled, biting her lip, “But give me a head start. I might surprise you,  _ O Great Sesshomaru.” _

Sesshomaru felt himself feigning a haughty look, “Are you mocking me, priestess?”

“Maybe,” she teased, taking another sneaky step back. Her eyebrows raised, waiting for his response.

He narrowed his eyes, determined, “Very well. But I’ll have you know, that insult will not go unpun—”

Kagome sped off before he could finish and Sesshomaru chuckled freely, watching her disappear into the trees. He gave her a good few seconds before he went tearing after her.

What surprised him when he got to the other side of the path was that her scent disappeared from the air.  _ Interesting,  _ he thought, feeling himself smile into the blackness of the forest, impressed. She had to have been using her holy abilities to mask her scent. “Hn,” he murmured, scanning the foliage for movement.  _ She can’t have gone that far yet. I would have heard her running… _

A twig snapped near him and he darted after the sound.

He found nothing there, though, and he returned to combing over the environment with his trained eyes. He jumped high into a tree above, adopting a strategy from his younger brother, and scanned the forest floor for movement in the shadows. Another quiet smile crept its way onto his face, feeling something tug at his chest.

At his heart.

Another twig sounded, and he pivoted himself in its direction, watching keenly. He saw a shadow slide through the night, and he felt himself become… lighter?

_ Fun, _ he realized, thinking about what Kagome said only moments ago. _ She is  _ **_fun_ ** _. _

Sesshomaru tried to remember a time before Kagome, before them, when he’d had such fun. Surely it had been when he was a child, when mother and father were alive—but all he could bring to the surface was training and lessons and duty. And  _ pride. _ Nothing of joy, laughter, or the childlike absurdity he’d seen of Rin. 

He put those thoughts away and focused on his task. Leaping through branches, using their strange connection, their attracting energies—rather than her scent—to try and locate her. When he saw her, finally, her back was to him.

His smile spread wider, watching her flatten against the trunk of a tree to hide.

He jumped down in front of her, and she squealed in surprise and delight. 

“Got you,” he murmured. Sesshomaru prevented her escape and took her in his arms, nuzzling her neck, trying to hide his grin.  _ She is fun,  _ he kept thinking, lifting her up and taking her to the stream.

_ This. This is happy, isn’t it? _

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Sesshomaru joined them on their travels up the mountain, and it was a nice change of pace for the group. Kagome kept thinking about the night before, trying to discreetly smile to herself. She would occasionally catch his eye when she looked over at him, and Sesshomaru would offer a knowing look that let her in on the fact he was thinking the same thing.

She’d slept in his lap when they went back to camp, and he’d wrapped his soft, warm fur around her after he took off his armor. Kagome had never woken up more rested and comfortable in the wilderness of the Feudal Era.

She frowned at Inuyasha, who was leading the group as they walked up the mountain trail. His pace was slower today, not nearly as determined and agitated as other days on the road. His ears were drooped slightly as well, and Kagome couldn’t help but notice the sad looks Shippo kept giving her half-demon friend the night before. She wanted to apologize to him at some point, when they could be alone. She shouldn’t have gone off on him like she had. He’d been trying to open up to her, and she knew he wasn’t good at speaking his mind when it came to how he felt, but she’d quashed it, and now she worried he’d never open up to her again.

“Kagome,” Sesshomaru said, drawing her out of her thoughts, “are you sure you’d prefer to travel on foot? I could fly us above as well.”

She took a look up at the sky, at Shippo and Sango riding Kirara, and then shook her head when she looked back over at him, “That’s okay. I’d like to be on the ground. Heights make me nervous.”

Inuyasha turned slightly as he walked, “Yeah, I’d prefer to have her down here, too. She can sense the shards and it’s easier to communicate if she’s close by.” His voice sounded empty, and it made Kagome’s heart ache.

“Hn,” Sesshomaru muttered. Kagome reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. He gave her a reassuring nod, squeezing it back. “So what were the specifics of this village rumor?” Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku answered, walking casually on Kagome’s other side, “From what we know, an unusually large lizard demon was seen in these parts. The villagers we talked to said it was dark, but they definitely saw scales and a tail one night when they were returning from their chores.” He looked at Sesshomaru, “What we’re  _ not _ sure of is his location. The villagers told us he was heading in this direction, though, and there were only two places he could have gone: towards the open plains, or up the backside of this mountain. The plains would be too open for him, so we’re taking the chance that he instead sought refuge in the caves somewhere up here.”

Kagome watched Sesshomaru consider this, and then he spoke, “Quite a thin rumor to work from, but it is the surer thing to explore the mountain first. I imagine there would be a path of destruction towards the next village if the lizard had a shard and went through the plains.”

“That’s what Inuyasha was thinking,” Miroku stated with a nod toward the half-demon. “This is his plan, after all.” 

Kagome gave Miroku a little smile that said  _ I see what you did there _ . He gave her his own sly smile in response.

“Quite the strategist, little brother,” Sesshomaru admitted, looking at Inuyasha’s back.

“Tch,” Inuyasha muttered, not turning around. But Kagome saw his ears perk up slightly, and she felt the ache in her heart lessen somewhat.

A sudden tingle went up Kagome’s spine, and she gasped. This time, Inuyasha wheeled around, “How far away?” It was a process they’d developed and exercised over the years, and one they were well-familiar with: gasp, question, prepare for battle.

Sesshomaru seemed alarmed at first, but then Kagome answered Inuyasha.

“There’s two,” she said, turning to face the opposite direction, down the path. “And they’re approaching fast.”

When they saw the approaching tornado, the realization hit both Kagome and Inuyasha.

“Are you _ fucking _ kidding me?” they both said in unison. 

Kagome put her face in her hand, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, already putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Miroku burst out in uncontrollable laughter at their grief, leaning over and nearly dropping his staff. Sango landed Kirara, both she and Shippo wearing similar expressions as Inuyasha.

“Kagome—what’s the matter?” Sesshomaru asked aloud.

Shippo scoffed, “Just wait for it.” The kit folded his arms, shaking his head.

The tornado sped up the path toward them, but then paused just before it crashed into the group. The winds swept away and dissipated, revealing Kouga. “Yo,” he said with a wave at them all. The wolf demon seemed healthy as ever, completely unbothered by the cold, as he still wore his short furs and armor. His fangs and teeth gleamed when he beamed confidently at Kagome. But then he looked at Miroku, who was still laughing, “What’s wrong with the monk?” Kouga eyed him up and down, regarding him with a bemused eyebrow.

“Ignore me,” Miroku wheezed, waving a hand as he tried to compose himself.

Inuyasha huffed, walking in front of the group with an annoyed look at the monk, “He’s drunk off his fuckin’ ass. What do you want, Kouga?”

The wolf’s eyes narrowed at Inuyasha, “I came to speak with my dearest Kagome, mutt.” He paused, sniffing. He turned his attention to Kagome, and he took a few curious whiffs in her direction, “You smell different.”

Kagome sighed, exasperated. “Here we go…”

Kouga observed her with his bright blue eyes, a mixture of worry and disbelief scanning over her, “You’ve… given yourself?”

Kagome folded her arms, shifting her weight, “That’s none of your business, Kouga.”

“It is if you’re my intended— _ which you are,” _ he said, growling. 

“Oh?” Sesshomaru said curiously. Kagome met his eyes and shook her head with a tired expression, silently telling him all he needed to know. He quickly nodded that he understood.

“No, she isn’t,” Inuyasha growled back at him, drawing Tetsusaiga.

She looked at Kouga desperately, “I have done everything I can to tell you I’m not, Kouga.”

“Perhaps I should try,” Sesshomaru said, his hand going to Tokijin.

Kouga looked at the demon lord, “I remember you. You were from the canyon fight, with the turtle.”

“Hn.”

The wolf prince’s eyes narrowed, looking between the two inu lords, “So which one of you was it? Which one of you defiled my precious Kagome?”

Kagome snorted. _ “Defiled?” _

“Yes,  _ defiled,” _ said Kouga, not looking at her. He still looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with disgust. “I can forgive your transgression, my love. But I need to teach these two a lesson first about the difference between wolves and mutts.”

“Shut up, Kouga,” Kagome said darkly. Her hands balled into fists.

“Did you call  _ me _ a mutt?” Sesshomaru asked calmly, blinking. “I will give you the chance to atone for that comment. You’re emotional. It’s understandable after your affections were refused so thoroughly.” He smirked down at Kouga, who was a head shorter than Sesshomaru, “Apologize.  _ Now. _ And then go in peace.”

The wolf scoffed, “And just who the hell are you to order me around…  _ mutt?” _

The demon lord regarded him coldly now, “I am Sesshomaru, first son of Toga, the Great Dog Demon, and Lord of the Western Lands—which, may I remind you, we are standing on the border of at this very moment.” He glared, “And that is the second time you’ve called me a mutt. There will not be a third time if you want to live.”

Kouga seemed to ignore the second part of Sesshomaru’s statement, because he turned to Inuyasha, “Isn’t that your father he’s talking about?” He took a sniff, “You two smell similar—you’re definitely family.” He grinned, amused, “And  _ he’s _ pure demon. So  _ you _ must be a bastard, then?” Inuyasha seethed, but his face flushed and his ears drooped slightly.

“Shut. Up.” Kagome said again, a breath leaving through her flared nostrils.

He didn’t. “What is it about dogs that interests you so much, Kagome?” Kouga shook his head, stunned. “Which one of them was it? It had to be one of these two, right? Was it the fancy fluffball here, or the dirty half-bree—”

“SHUT  _ UP!” _ Kagome screamed, refusing to let him finish that awful word. In a single motion, she threw down her backpack, bow, and arrows, strolling over to punch a glowing fist into Kouga’s arrogant smile. He flew backward from the force of the light-infused blow, slamming into the side of the mountain with a loud crash that made dust and rubble kick up from the impact.

Kagome, a little stunned with herself, sobered and then went over to her backpack. She rummaged around in it for a second before pulling out a white ribbon, slightly frayed on one end. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle behind her, but she pretended not to hear it and walked back over to Kouga, who was groggy and struggling to get up. His mouth was bleeding heavily, and he spit out a few teeth. She kicked him down and tied his arms behind his back, making sure the ribbon was pulled tight before she sealed it with her light.

Unlike the night she’d used it on Sesshomaru, she made sure the seal was especially strong. The ribbon glowed so intensely with the light that she had to shield her eyes from it with her free hand.

When she stood and Kouga was finally coming out of his stupor, he struggled against his bindings, and then hissed when his skin sizzled from the holy burns. 

“What the _ fuck _ did you do to me, woman?!” he shouted.

Kagome ignored him, turning to face the group. Everyone was staring at her with their mouths open (all except for Sesshomaru, who looked rather proud). She looked at the demon lord and Inuyasha, “You two. Take the shards in his legs.” Kagome shrugged, “And have fun with it, I guess.”

Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother, gesturing to the struggling wolf demon, “I believe you’ve known him longer, dear brother. Would you like the first slice?”

Inuyasha made a show of looking unsure, sheathing Tetsusaiga, “Gee, I don’t know. I’m having trouble remembering where  _ exactly _ the shards are in his legs.” He looked up at Sesshomaru, “I think it’s best to do it all at once.”

Sesshomaru nodded, “Yes, I agree. Two sets of eyes are better than one, as they say.”

The two brothers walked past Kagome and descended on the wolf behind her, who cried out in horror and struggled to get away. “You brought this on yourself, Kouga,” she said over her shoulder, ignoring his screams.

Miroku let out a slight laugh, still surprised, “That was… impressive. Also an interesting way to get them to work together.”

“Hey! She  _ said  _ to have fun with it, so that’s what we’re doin’,” Inuyasha called over as he worked behind Kagome.

Kagome folded her arms, giving a half-shrug, “Eh, two birds, one stone.”

“More like two shards,” Sango quipped.

Miroku laughed, “Right you are, Sango.” He looked over Kagome’s shoulder, calling out, “Could Kikyo do that, Inuyasha? With the punch?”

Kagome heard him laugh, “I don’t know. I don’t think she gets into fist fights.”

“How did you do that, Kagome?” Shippo asked curiously. His green eyes looked at her hands, amazed, “You punched his  _ teeth _ out!”

She looked down at her hands, as well, “I don’t know. I guess I was just that mad…”

A screech from Kouga sounded behind her back, but she paid it no mind.

“Don’t struggle, wolf,” Sesshomaru’s voice warned. “The poison will go deeper if you struggle—I meant it to cauterize the wound.”

Inuyasha laughed again, “Hey, I didn’t realize these shards were so  _ SHARP!” _

Kouga wailed.

“Did that hurt your hand, Kagome?” Sango asked, concerned.

Kagome shook her head, “No, not really. I’m kind of surprised it didn’t.”

“Your powers are maturing,” Miroku noted. “You’ve really come a long way, Kagome.”

She bit her lip, “I need to control it better, though. I can’t keep letting them out when I get overwhelmed.” She got an idea suddenly, grinning darkly. Her friends noticed, eyeing her apprehensively. Kagome waved a hand and then looked behind her to the brothers, “Are you two about done? I have one more surprise for him.” 

They both looked back at Kagome curiously as she walked toward them. Standing, they held out their hands to her, showing her the bloody shards. She got in her pack again for the large bottle of water and poured some over their hands to wash them, and to clean the shards. She took them from their palms and placed them in the bottle around her neck. 

Then, she looked at Inuyasha, taking a step toward him. Nervous, he jolted a bit, but then he realized she was grabbing the beads around his neck. Inuyasha bowed his head to help her get the necklace off him. He smirked when she had it in her hands, and when she met his eyes, she knew he’d figured out her plan.

Kagome held the beads up and touched it with the forefinger of her other hand—it glowed for a moment before returning to normal, resetting the spell. The group watched inquisitively as Kagome walked back over to Kouga. “You really did bring this on yourself, you know,” she said again as she laid the beads around his neck. 

Inuyasha laughed. 

She thought for a moment about what the new incantation should be, and then she grinned to herself. She looked at Kouga, narrowing her eyes,  _ “Stay.” _

And he did. His legs immediately straightened out and snapped together, rigid. He was at a perfect ninety-degree angle against the mountain. “You’ll be sorry the day you see me again,” Kouga said with a glare at Kagome.

She looked down at him, “Even when that incantation wears off, you won’t be able to take off the necklace—and you can’t cut that ribbon. Even when your pack finds you, they won’t be able to remove the necklace, or cut the ribbon. And the more you struggle against it, the more it will hurt.”

Sesshomaru stepped beside her, “And if you  _ are _ stupid enough to come near her again, I will be there. And I will kill you, along with those you bring with you.”

“I’d listen to him, Kouga,” Inuyasha said, smirking. “Sesshomaru doesn’t make idle threats.”

“I do not,” he agreed.

“Alright,” Kagome said, turning her back on Kouga, “we still have a lizard demon to find.” With that, she clapped her hands together, put her items back on her back, and returned to the mountain trail with her friends, repeatedly saying “ _ Stay” _ as she walked. 

Kouga was going to be there for a while.

**()()()**

The group stopped for lunch once they’d made a good distance up the mountain. There was a nice patch of grass by a small waterfall, and a big shady tree. Sango sat beneath it with Miroku, who was making her giggle about something. Shippo was enthusiastically telling Sesshomaru a story, jumping around and waving his arms as he jabbered excitedly. Kagome smiled at them and set up her portable rice cooker, then she skewered some of the cooked fish from last night and placed them to warm up next to the fire they’d made. After that, she started to make Inuyasha’s noodles.

“Oh, great! You brought ramen,” Inuyasha said happily as he watched the noodles. He sat next to Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she cooked, “I always remember to bring it.”

She saw him look down out of the corner of her eye. “Hey, about last night… I’m sorry,” he said.

Kagome looked at him, “I’m sorry, too.” She softened, “But today is a new day, and Kouga gave us two shards. And we might get one more, too.”

“Hopefully,” he said with a grin. He looked back at Sesshomaru and Shippo, “He’s good with him. Shouldn’t be too surprised, though. He’s got that little girl that travels with him—Rin.” He looked back at Kagome, “Do you know why?”

She nodded, turning to him. “Do you remember when you first used the Wind Scar?” she asked. Inuyasha nodded. “He disappeared after he was hit, and he was injured pretty badly—don’t tell him I told you that!” she added hastily with a nervous look over to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smirked to himself. “Anyway, he was lying low somewhere in the forest when Rin found him. She was mute when he met her, and it looked like she was being abused—she had a lot of cuts and bruises, and not just from exploring in the woods.” Kagome sighed, “She kept coming to him to bring him food, and he refused her help.”

“Tch,” Inuyasha grunted, folding his arms.

She gave him a look before continuing, “Jaken eventually came to help him heal, and when they were leaving… He told me he found her dead in the road,” she said softly, shaking her head at the thought. “Mauled by something. He said there was more food around her—she’d been on her way to see him again when she got attacked. He hadn’t used Tenseiga before, and that night he chose to.” She sighed, “Although, he admitted that he did it because he was curious—the sword was pulsing. He walked away from her when she came back, but she kept following him. And it’s been that way ever since.”

“Huh,” Inuyasha murmured with another look back at the two. “Must’ve been good for him.”

“Definitely,” she agreed. “I think if Rin never came into his life, Sesshomaru would be a very different man.” The noodles finished cooking, and Kagome took them off the fire.

Inuyasha was biting his lip, as if he were debating something in his head, “Do you…” He stopped himself, shaking his head. “Nah, forget it.”

“It’s okay, ask,” she encouraged with a nod.

He sighed, “I don’t know if I can without making you mad. I don’t want us to fight anymore.”

Kagome sighed with him, her eyes softening, “I don’t want to fight either. Go ahead and ask me. Talk to me.”

Inuyasha took a deep breath, meeting her eyes, “Do you think… if he hadn’t used Tenseiga on Rin, that you two would still have…?” He trailed off, slightly cringing away from her.

But she gave a pensive smile, nodding. “Hmm. I’m not sure,” Kagome answered honestly. She looked at Inuyasha, “He and I have this… connection. I guess sort of like the bond you and I have, but it’s different.” She ripped open the seasoning packet for the noodles and mixed it in, stirring it around with some chopsticks.

“How so?”

Kagome handed the noodle cup over to him, “It’s hard to explain, but… we can actually feel it. Like, physically.” She touched her hands together, as if to pray, “It… gets stronger when we touch, even just like this.” She shrugged, looking back at Inuyasha, “We don’t know why, either. I don’t think our auras should blend so well like that, but it’s like they’re attracted to each other.”

Inuyasha looked deep in thought as she spoke, even as he gathered a large portion of noodles on his chopsticks and shoved them in his mouth.

“So,” she went on, after he didn’t say anything, “to answer your question, while I’m not sure if he’d be the same person, I think our connection would still be there. And I don’t know what brought him to the canyon that day, but that’s when we both noticed it.”

He let out a gruff laugh, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “You sure it wasn’t something else that happened that day? I remember a lot of  _ wind.” _

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, giving him a half-smirk, “Just the  _ wind, _ huh? I seem to recall  _ two _ sets of golden eyes looking at me that day.”

Inuyasha reddened, going back to his noodles. “Y-Yeah, the wind.”

She laughed, nudging him, “C’mon, I’m just teasing you.” Her eyes softened, “Hey, I really am sorry about what I said last night.” Kagome met his eyes, biting her lip a little, “You know… You know I  _ do _ love you, right?”

Inuyasha stopped eating, and he blinked at her. He stared at her a long time before opening his mouth—

“Oh, looks good, Kagome!” Miroku said excitedly as he joined them by the fire. “Thank you for cooking!”

Sango, Shippo, and Sesshomaru joined them a moment later. The demon lord seated himself by Kagome, giving her a polite nod when she served him some food. She stole a glance to Inuyasha, who shyly and briefly met her eyes as he shoved more noodles into his mouth.

“So, Kagome,” Sesshomaru began, turning to her. “Tell me, what was that rosary you took from Inuyasha and placed around the wolf’s neck?”

She laughed slightly as she plated more food for Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, “It was a special necklace the priestess Kaede gave to me a long time ago, back when Inuyasha and I met.” Kagome looked up at the demon lord as she explained, “The beads were laced with a spell that was bonded to my voice, and would make Inuyasha’s body obey a simple command I gave.”

“Any command?” he asked, lifting a curious eyebrow.

She shook her head, finally serving her own plate of food, “No, just one.”

“What command did you assign to the beads then? The same as the wolf’s?”

Kagome smiled, shaking her head again, “No. I would say sit,”—Inuyasha winced into his cup of noodles—“and Inuyasha would fall to the ground on his face.”

The half-demon grumbled, “I’m going to have to get used to that.” He shuddered.

Sesshomaru chuckled with a shake of his head, “Oh, what I would give to have witnessed that…”

“An arm?” Inuyasha suggested with a smirk.

The elder brother glared sharply, “Do not jest about that,  _ dear _ brother.”

“Now, now,” Kagome chided, touching Sesshomaru’s wrist. “Let’s not bicker and ruin the fun we’ve had this afternoon.”

The demon lord gave a relenting sigh through his nose, but shot a brief spiteful look to his brother before going back to his food.

“It  _ was _ pretty funny,” Shippo offered, chomping at a clump of rice. Miroku and Sango murmured their agreement.

“I have no doubt,” Sesshomaru said with a soft look at the kit.

“Yeah, yeah,” Inuyasha muttered.

“Come now,” Miroku soothed with a gentle smile, “let us eat and be thankful Kouga was generous enough to give us his shards.”

“Here, here,” Kagome agreed quietly, smiling to herself.

**()()()**

They searched several different caves after lunch, at first finding nothing, but then they found some footprints and scuff marks along the rocky mountainside. Inuyasha thought the lizard might have been rinsing itself in the various pools they’d walked past on the way up, and that’s why the scent wasn’t readily apparent. Sesshomaru agreed.

They entered another cave, nearing the peak of the mountain, and its mouth looked recently disturbed by something big.

Kagome awed at the beauty inside, _ “Wow…”  _ She looked up at the ceiling, seeing the sun shine through a hole above another pool. Webs of emerald green moss draped down from it, framing a glittering waterfall that fell into the crystal clear water below. “This place is beautiful,” she breathed. There was a pleasant scent of moist rocks and the air was comfortably cool. She needed to remember this place afterward—it would be a wonderful place to bathe and have some privacy. There was plenty of space, high walls and wide ground meant a small camp could be set up easily in here.

“Hn,” Sesshomaru murmured in agreement (Kagome was getting pretty good at detecting the differences between his  _ Hn’s). _ “It’s peaceful here.”

Inuyasha sniffed and then he looked at his brother, who nodded at him. “This is the place,” Inuyasha said tensely. Shippo was riding Kirara, and he looked around the cave suspiciously. Sango had changed to her exterminator clothing, and Miroku stood beside her, holding his staff tightly in his fist.

“He hasn’t heard us yet,” Sesshomaru said quietly to the group. “This is troubling.”

“Could he be de—” Kagome felt the tingle again and she gasped. “No, he’s here. He’s alive.”

“Well, that means he has a shard,” Inuyasha said, pleased. He put his hand on Tetsusaiga. 

Sesshomaru stopped him and shook his head, “It makes too much noise when you draw it.” He nodded, looking to Kagome.

“Your arrows,” Inuyasha whispered to her.

She set down her backpack and slung her quiver over her shoulder, holding her bow in one hand. She walked forward slowly, drawing one and securely positioning it as she stepped. Drawing it back on the bowstring, she took a deep breath. The light built on the arrow’s tip, the cave’s depths brightly lit by it. Once it was fully charged, Kagome fired it into the black of the cave. The arrow flew past, lighting everything before it finally hit. A loud cry came from the very end.

“I got him,” she whispered, smiling. Loud stomps began to make the ground shake, and Kagome looked up at the sharp stalactites on the ceiling. They trembled with every vibration of the demon’s feet. Panic set in her chest, and she gathered her things again, crying out, “We need to get out of here! We’ll draw him out!” 

Sesshomaru immediately grabbed her and sped out of the cave, snatching up Shippo as well. Miroku put his arms around Sango and ran with Inuyasha, Kirara flying out ahead of them.

Kagome watched, relieved, as the rest of the group made it out alright. She looked to see Sesshomaru had grabbed Shippo along with her. She gave Sesshomaru a relieved smile, “Thank you.”

His golden eyes were warm as he looked down at her, “Of course, sweet thing.” He let the kit out of his arms, and Shippo nodded up to his rescuer gratefully.

The booming stomps made it outside and Kagome’s eyes widened. The creature was giant, towering over the group as it roared angrily. It had shiny ebony scales that gleamed an iridescent violet in the afternoon sun; its deadly-looking black claws were almost as long Kagome herself. The black horns sticking out of its head were twisted and notched with flecks of silver and gold throughout their impressive length. Her arrow was sticking out of its eye, and the skin where it struck the demon was black and charred. Its good eye was red and narrow, and his nostrils smoked. 

As it roared, acid-yellow fire came out of his mouth and shot out toward the sky.

“It’s not a lizard, it’s a  _ FUCKING DRAGON!” _ Inuyasha yelled out as he drew his sword. Sesshomaru did the same with his own.

It faced Kagome, drawing its breath. Sesshomaru stood in front of her and Shippo. Before the fire hit them, an instinct hit Kagome, and she threw her hands up, a holy pink barrier surrounding the three of them. The yellow flames encircled them, but did nothing. Sesshomaru looked down at her in genuine shock. When the flames stopped, the dragon cried out when he saw they were still alive.

“Kagome,” Sesshomaru began seriously, readying himself and staring at the dragon. “Just as before, with the turtle demon.” Tokijin began to glow with his blue demonic energy.

She nodded that she understood, and drew another arrow, “Shippo, get behind a rock, okay?”

The kit nodded and shielded himself behind a boulder near them, putting up his own little fox fire barrier to add some extra protection for himself.

Inuyasha and the others were attempting to attack the dragon with everything they had, swinging, slicing, and sutra-throwing to no avail.

“GET BACK!” Sesshomaru warned them.

The group looked over at him and Kagome, seeing their plan. Inuyasha nodded and kept the demon dragon busy as Sango and Miroku ran to safety behind a boulder.

Kagome ran up the side of a rock wall nearby, positioning herself at the top to shoot at the dragon. The beast now had three separate targets—Inuyasha, herself, and Sesshomaru—and only one mouth to breathe its fire. It seemed to struggle to decide who to attack, but it spotted Kagome and reared back, inhaling once more to breathe its fire.

“Fuck,” she cursed, notching the arrow. Sesshomaru saw it too, and he released Dragon Strike just as Inuyasha released the Wind Scar. The jet of flames began to reach for Kagome, and she leapt off the rock just as she launched her arrow. The three attacks merged at the dragon, colliding in a massive explosion of demonic and holy energy. The beast ripped apart at his head and appendages, letting out a final roar of defeat towards the sky. Body parts and blackened demon blood rained around the mouth of the cave, and the dragon’s head smacked the ground so hard the impact shook around them all.

Strong arms caught Kagome when she landed, and she looked around in surprise. She turned to find herself carried by Inuyasha, who looked down at her, impressed and amused.

“You little daredevil,” he teased, putting her down. Kagome blushed.

“Yes, I had hoped to have the best flourish,” Sesshomaru agreed as he sheathed his sword. He strode over easily with Shippo tagging along behind him.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, “Well, you two can’t always be the ones getting all the glory.” She made a show of standing proudly before looking over at Sango and Miroku, “You guys okay over there?”

“Unhurt!” Miroku called from behind the boulder. They both popped up from behind the rock, Kirara mewing from Sango’s shoulder. He looked at the mess of demon parts in front of them and shook his head. “Do you three think that might have been a little overkill?”

“Feh,” Inuyasha said, shrugging with a grin.

Kagome ran to collect the shard. She looked at the head and admired the arrow she shot into the creature’s eye, “That was one hell of a lucky shot.” She shook her head, laughing to herself softly. Using her sense, she found the light in the demon’s forehead. She pulled it out of him, and the head suddenly growled. Smoke came from its nose. Kagome jumped and her back was caught into Sesshomaru’s chest armor. She turned in his arms. “I’m sorry,” she said, panting. “I should have expec—”

His lips interrupted her, kissing her earnestly. She relaxed and moved her lips against his, sighing. “I am only glad you’re safe,” he breathed when he parted from her. “Are you hurt?” He touched her face affectionately.

“No,” she said as she smiled up at him.

Inuyasha came over to the dragon’s head, putting his sword through it, “That should do it.” He turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru, “You guys okay?”

Sesshomaru nodded, “Yes.” He squeezed Kagome in his arms as she bottled the shard with the others.

Miroku walked up with Sango, Shippo behind them with Kirara. He looked to Sango and hugged her to his side, his face softening to her. She flushed. Kagome noticed this and gave her friend a knowing look, seeing that the monk hadn’t earned a slap for his affections. Sango just smiled at her before looking away. 

“Where do we go now?” Miroku asked Inuyasha.

The half-demon shrugged, sheathing Tetsusaiga, “I guess we can go back to Kaede’s. I know we’ve been due for a rest for a while now. We finally got a shard after all that searching. Three, actually.”

Sesshomaru leaned down to Kagome’s ear.  _ “And now you will hold up your end of our bargain,” _ he whispered lustfully. Kagome put a hand to her pinkening face, hoping no one had heard him. The demon lord looked up, turning to his brother, “If that is the case, dear brother, do you mind if I steal Kagome for the duration of your group’s resting period?”   
Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow, “If I said I  _ did  _ mind, would it even matter to you?”

“No.”

“Then go ahead,” he said, shrugging again. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha gratefully and said her goodbyes to the rest of the group before gathering her things, hugging each of them and giving little Shippo a kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru nodded to his brother with just a sliver of a smile. Kagome saw him give a discreet little wink to Shippo before he enshrouded himself and Kagome in his light, lifting off into the sky.

**()()()**

The ride in was jarring for Kagome. He had his arm around her waist, holding her to his side as they sped. She was unable to see through the brightness, or underneath her feet. She held onto him nervously, trying to adjust to the feeling of being in the speeding aura.

“Don’t be afraid, sweet thing,” Sesshomaru reassured her. “We are very close to my home.” He leaned over to kiss her temple.

“Oh?” Kagome asked, surprised. “You’re taking me to your place?”

He nodded, “Of course. There is nowhere else I’d rather take you.”

They only traveled for a few more minutes, the light dissipating to reveal a forest. But once they were close enough, they passed through a barrier of some kind, revealing a vast palace. Kagome’s eyes widened, “Oh wow.” 

It reminded her of Kaguya’s castle, but _ much _ larger—it was a  _ fortress _ . There was a high stone wall surrounding the immense perimeter, and it had an intricate cherry blossom relief on its surface. The main gate was red, and towered high above them. A pair of stone dogs stood guard out front, almost as enormous as Sesshomaru’s true form. They were stoic, and their fur was carved in great detail, waves and curls tumbling around the shoulders and chest. Their tails were raised to appear alert, while their mouths were open to reveal teeth, fangs, and tongue carved in as much detail as the fur. 

To Kagome, the statues looked almost alive. 

The gate opened as they approached, exposing a stone path to the front doorway.

“Welcome,” Sesshomaru said gently.

Kagome took his arm, awed, “Sesshomaru… This is beautiful.” She looked around the front grounds, seeing what looked like a troop of guardsmen training in full blue and white armor. Servants scurried about the outer walkways, bending and twisting around the various sections of the palace Kagome could readily see.

Sesshomaru led her, stepping onto the wooden walkway. The roof reached over them, supported by thick beams. He walked her to a far end of the castle and slid a door open, leading her down a long corridor.

“This is the way to my quarters,” he told her. Kagome nodded, and she noticed he was walking a bit faster now.

“Any chance we’ll be… interrupted?” 

“No,” he said with a slight smile, looking down at her. “Jaken is with Rin. She is having her lessons today. And the servants will not come to this end of the castle unless they are requested to do so.”

“Will we be heard?” Kagome bit her lip nervously, thinking back to their night at the inn. She guessed it didn’t really matter, though. He was the lord of the palace, after all. He could do as he liked.

“Only by me,” Sesshomaru assured her with another devious smile. “And I want us to be as loud as we wish.” 

She blushed and started to feel herself ache again. They came to the end of the long, grand hallway and he slid the doors to his chambers open, allowing Kagome to go in first.

She gasped at his room. The sliding doors for Sesshomaru’s private porch weren’t screens, but windows. They let in the afternoon sun, bathing the shiny, ornate wood of the furniture in his room in pale light. He had a beautiful view of a small pond and rolling hills within the palace’s outer walls. Flowers decorated the outer edges of his private garden. Bamboo was planted behind them, and there was a large sakura tree by the pond—the largest sakura tree she’d ever seen, both in height and the width of its thick trunk. A stone patio with a table and cushions sat beneath it. Despite the season, pink blossoms bloomed and littered the lush green grass.

When Kagome made a curious face at it, Sesshomaru said, “The barrier prevents the season from affecting the plants. A touch from my mother. She loved gardens, and she designed much of the palace grounds herself.”

“Well, she has great taste,” Kagome told him.

Her attention turned to the inside of the room. There was a small writing desk at the east end of his bedroom, made of polished cherrywood. Various papers were gathered at one end, writing materials on the other. A comfy red cushion sat beneath it, and the entire wall behind it was made of bookshelves that were completely filled. 

The west side of the room had his bed, obscenely large with white silk sheets. The bed itself sat on a low frame, also made of the polished cherrywood. Kagome sighed longingly at it.

She set her things down gently, off to the side, and then took off her jacket to join them. Sesshomaru slid the doors shut and, in one seamless motion, walked over and took Kagome in his arms, kissing her deeply. He embraced her, and she murmured softly against his lips.

Her fingers found his armor, and started at the ties to release him from it. Sesshomaru chuckled against her mouth and helped her. He had to break the kiss to remove it completely, letting his fur fall down to his side as well. He slid his haori off his shoulders, watching her intently. 

Kagome did the same, not breaking eye contact as she took off her shirt and pushed her jeans down, kicking them away once she was undressed. She’d been wearing one of the lingerie sets she’d bought back in her era underneath her clothes. The one she’d chosen for today was a deep blue lace bra with a matching pair of panties. The lace was floral with silver accents in the embroidery. The bra lifted her weighty breasts, enhancing her cleavage; the panties were skimpy, not quite a thong, but still not briefs—two thin straps held them to her flared hips.

She smiled at Sesshomaru looking her over. “See something you like, milord?” she teased, putting a hand on her hip.

He met her eyes, nodding. His tongue came out to lick his lips.

Kagome shivered, but kept her composure. “Much better than those pink panties, huh?”

“Finer fabrics, to be sure, but the pink ones have a certain unique appeal,” he said to her, removing his obi.

She brought her hands to his bare chest, grinning, “I’ll keep that in mind, then.”

Sesshomaru nudged his boots aside with his foot, and started on his hakama, but Kagome stopped him, kneeling at his feet. Her fingers took over the ties, and in seconds she freed his cock. It sprang forward, nearly hitting her in the face. Sesshomaru moaned, closing his eyes.

Kagome took him in her hand, feeling him jump and throb against her palm, “You’re so hard already.”

He grunted softly, watching her as he nodded. “Yes, sweet thing. It took much restraint not to whisk you away after watching you effectively deal with that fool wolf,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “And again when you shot that arrow as you jumped.”

Kagome kissed the side of his cock, just below the head. She heard Sesshomaru’s breath hitch. “Shall I relieve you, milord?” she asked, stroking him.

_ “Gods, yes,” _ he breathed. “Your lord demands it.”

“Well if he _ demands _ it,” she murmured humorously.

Kagome slipped his cock between her lips, moaning at the heat of it on her tongue again. He tasted so  _ good. _ She flicked her tongue over the hole at the tip, and Sesshomaru hissed, his hands clenching in her hair.

“More,” he commanded. Kagome could feel him shuddering, holding himself back from fucking her mouth.

She obliged him, sucking him deeper, swallowing him all the way down. Sesshomaru let out a loud noise, somewhere between a moan and a snarl. She went faster, holding his hips, pulling him to her mouth and down her throat. She was wet already, having fantasized about sucking his cock many times in the last few weeks, just like this, and now that her fantasy was coming to life, it was rapidly getting her excited.

One of her hands left his hips and gently cupped his balls. This time, he  _ did  _ moan—freely and with enthusiasm. Kagome returned it tenfold, using her lips and tongue like a machine, bobbing her head up and down him. She took her mouth off him a moment to lick and kiss down his length, until her lips found his sack and took one side of it into her mouth against her lashing tongue.

_ “Fuck,” _ Sesshomaru groaned.

Kagome murmured a laugh as she worked, certain that was the first time she’d ever heard him curse. She loved knowing she could get him so worked up. She paid the same attention to his other testicle, gently sucking at it before running her tongue up the other side of his cock. She flattened her tongue at the base of the head, her eyes flicking up to meet his, blinking sweetly, mischievously.

Sesshomaru shuddered, smirking down at her, “Don’t you toy with me, naughty priestess.”

She laughed softly again and took him back in her mouth, all the way down to the base. “Mmph,” she moaned, moving her lips faster along him.

“Yes,” her lord panted. “Oh  _ yes, _ sweet thing… like that…”

Kagome bobbed along him, once again using her mouth in a tight rhythm. She swirled her tongue along the tip, sucking him hard, and then dove down to the base. She repeated the process over and over and over, increasing pressure and speed each time. All his moaning and demands made her pulse between her legs, and her panties were thoroughly soaked by now.

“Suck it,” Sesshomaru growled, egging her on.  _ “Suck me!” _ He was actively thrusting in her mouth now, his hands gripping her hair. She could feel him trembling, and his cock was throbbing harshly in her throat. Precum dripped out of him freely, and she eagerly licked it up. “Fuck, that  _ tongue,”  _ he hissed above her, grunting with their every movement. Kagome met his eyes again, wordlessly telling him to come.

_ I want it, _ her eyes said to him.  _ Give it to me. _

Sesshomaru’s lips parted, and for a moment, Kagome saw that look again. The one she’d loved so much all those weeks ago, from that morning.

He threw his head back and roared, his hips jutting uncontrollably into her mouth. His cock erupted with his seed, and Kagome swallowed what she could, his pent-up load almost too much for her. It ran over her lips and fingers, but she sucked it up greedily.

Sesshomaru purred as he watched her, “Ohhh,  _ taste _ me, morning dew. Swallow it.” Aftershocks of his orgasm rocked through his body, but his hands were gentle in her hair now, affectionately petting her as she cleaned him.

As soon as her lips retreated from him with a final kiss to his tip, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed, setting her down gently. Sesshomaru was breathing hard, slicing Kagome’s panties and bra easily with his claws. She didn’t protest. She wanted him too badly, and she watched his eyes glaze over with lust as she got on all fours for him. Kagome pushed out her backside, displaying herself to him. “Milord,” she whispered over her shoulder, her hand going to the bare cheek of her backside, “mount me…”

Sesshomaru snarled and thrust inside her before she knew what was happening. Kagome cried out, gripping the sheets into her fists. She arched her back, pushing herself against him. He shoved into her deeply, pulling her hips to his. He leaned over her, moving his hands to her wrists. He nipped her ear, grinding his cock into her. Kagome was gasping, meeting his motions. “Please,” she whispered desperately.  _ “Please.” _

Sesshomaru purred against her ear, “Please what, my sweet?” His head leaned against hers as he ground his entire length inside her.

“Fuck me,” she whined pitifully, arching up into him.

He growled approvingly, “Say it again.”

_ “Fuck me!” _ Kagome cried, desperate.

He growled again, and his thick cock started to push into her swiftly, pumping in and out of her with hard slaps of their flesh. She was so wet for him, his thick length invading her with ease. She felt her slickness coating him, dripping down her thighs. 

“Louder,” he demanded.

_ “FUCK ME!” _ Kagome’s knuckles were white, gripping the sheets so tightly it hurt. Her eyes squeezed shut as he pounded inside her, quickly bringing her higher and higher to that edge.  _ “Oh! I’m gonna come! Sesshomaru!” _

“DO IT!” 

Her body obliged his bellowed command, and her walls clenched around him, spasming and gripping him with incredible strength. She gushed a hot wave of her slick all over him and down her thighs. She heard it drench the sheets below. “Oh my  _ god,” _ she squeaked, the pleasure excruciating. She couldn’t stop her hips from bucking, her back from arching up into his body.

Sesshomaru moaned with her, and he pumped himself in her hard, greedily bringing himself over with her. He roared out her name, lifting his head away from her ear. His cock erupted once more, filling her with thick, steamy strings of his seed.

Aftershocks coursed through them both, twitching in unison. They were both trembling when it was all over, and Kagome felt Sesshomaru press his forehead against her shoulder blade, “Oh, how I  _ missed _ you.”

“I missed you, too,” Kagome panted, laughing. He was still holding her wrists, and she leaned over to kiss one of his hands. He slowly pulled out of her, rolling off to the side. The amount of seed and wetness that dripped out of her made her bite her lip—it felt  _ sexy. _

Sesshomaru pulled down the covers, and Kagome cuddled into him once they were under them. He buried his face in her hair, nuzzling and breathing deep. She closed her eyes, grinning, “I have a feeling I’m going to need my rest.”

Sesshomaru chuckled, giving her forehead a kiss, “I will not let you.”

Kagome smiled, peeking at him, “I’m going to be very sore, then."

“Hn.” He nuzzled into her hair again, and she swore she felt him grinning against her scalp.

**()()()  
** **_Inuyasha_ **

The sun was beginning to set as Inuyasha led his group back to Kaede’s village at a leisurely pace. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara, having spent the rest of the day after the mountain fight talking to each other in hushed voices, laughing and giggling to themselves. Inuyasha left them to it, keeping to himself in his own thoughts.

The day had been odd.

For one, it started off awkward. The fight he and Kagome had the night before haunted the morning with Sesshomaru looming over his shoulder.

But then, it got fun. The whole incident with Kouga had really cheered him up, and he’d even gotten along with his elder brother, of all things. The battle with the dragon had been exciting, too—the Wind Scar combined with Sesshomaru’s attack and Kagome’s arrow had amazed him, even more so than the canyon battle.

After they left though, Inuyasha felt alone—and not just because there was clearly something going on between Sango and Miroku.

Sesshomaru had called him “dear brother” today—albeit in a slightly mocking tone of voice, but it was a far cry from the usual hatred that came from him. Inuyasha recalled the way he’d introduced himself to Kouga, as “the first son of Toga.”

The  _ first _ son.

Implying there was more than one.

It was the closest thing Inuyasha had gotten to true acknowledgement from Sesshomaru, and it felt… strange. But part of him was grateful. Glad, even.

Kagome had told him she loved him today, and Inuyasha wasn’t entirely convinced she’d meant it as love between friends. There had been… a  _ moment. _ A few of them, he felt—and a look in her eye. But what the hell did that  _ mean? _ She was in  _ some  _ kind of relationship with Sesshomaru, and despite her claims that she didn’t know what the two of them were doing, they certainly didn’t  _ look _ like two people just… messing around. Much to his surprise, there was real affection there, and even he couldn’t deny it after what he’d seen of them together.

He wasn’t going to get in the way of that. Kagome deserved to be happy.

He felt Shippo land next to him on the path. “Hey, can I walk with you, Inuyasha?” he asked. “It’s hard to keep my flying shape for so long.”

Inuyasha shrugged, “Sure. I don’t really… feel like talking, though.”

“That’s okay,” he said. “We can just walk.”

“You can ride on my shoulder, if you want,” he offered with a sigh. “I know you get tired.”

The kit perked up, fluffing his puff of a tail, “You sure?”

He nodded, pausing so Shippo could hop on, “Yeah, you’re light. It’s okay.” He jumped and perched himself on Inuyasha’s right shoulder, and then they continued to move on the path.

It was quiet for a while, just putting one foot in front of the other, listening to Kirara’s flamed feet running in the air above them. A few minutes went by and Inuyasha felt Shippo lean against his head, nuzzling him a little.

“You fall asleep?” Inuyasha asked aloud.

“No.”

“Oh.” He quirked a sad half-smile to himself and used his left hand to pat at one of Shippo’s little fox feet. “Thank you,” he said quietly, and Shippo only gave a small nod in return.

Inuyasha’s fingers went to his chest, feeling the empty space where the beads used to be. In the moment, he thought it was funny when Kagome took it off and put it on Kouga. But now…

He felt like he’d lost her completely.

**()()()**

_ Mostly subtle changes in this chapter, like dialogue and only slightly changing certain events. Added a couple of new sections with Sesshomaru, and an entirely new section at the end with Inuyasha. _

_ Glacier _


	5. Heal Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome spends some real time alone with Sesshomaru at his palace. While she's there, the palace receives an uninvited guest.

**Hawk  
** _ Chapter Five: Heal Me  
_ **()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Sweat dripped from Kagome’s body as she panted, her breasts heaving with every elated breath. Another orgasm ripped through her and she cried out with a satisfied grin, arching hard into the soft, sweaty silk. He’d tied her to the bed with the belt from his hakama, and then began feasting upon her with his mouth, his greedy lips and tongue torturing her with endless pleasure. It had been hours—at least that’s what it felt like to Kagome. She was so sensitive from the relentless waves of orgasms that had washed over her, and her body broke out in tremors. He growled against her dripping folds and began to lap up the fresh wetness she’d made for him. The bed was soaked in their sweat, the scent of their sex thick in the air. Kagome mewled a playful whine, beginning to struggle against her bindings. 

After several days with him, Sesshomaru decided he should exact revenge on Kagome for when she bound him after he came to her time. He’d come to her at lunchtime, after he’d finished training with the guards. The servants gave Rin and Kagome lunch in the gardens, and he’d found them there. He was breathing heavily, musky from fighting. Rin went off to her lessons shortly after he came to them. And then he leaned in close to Kagome, leaning down and sucking lightly on her earlobe.  _ “Run away with me,” _ he’d whispered softly, passionately.

Kagome had shivered, nodding eagerly.

First he’d chased her into the forest surrounding the palace, and Kagome laughed gleefully as she sprinted ahead to hide her scent from him. They played a game of cat and mouse (so to speak—dog and cat?) for nearly an hour, until Sesshomaru cornered her in the hollow of an old tree. He kissed her fiercely, the two of them hidden in their own little world. For a second, Kagome forgot they were from two different worlds—not human and demon, but just a man and woman, together.

After that, he took her up in his arms and brought her back to his quarters, flying into his private garden and stepping through the windowed door. That’s when he exacted his master plan, his revenge for her torture of him.

Now, Sesshomaru watched her from between her legs, wiping his mouth. His mouth turned into a smug smile as Kagome writhed for him, twisting her hips and struggling more with her bindings. The Lord of the West didn’t need a spell to make them hold—they were strong enough on their own against Kagome’s human strength. 

Sliding up her body, he laid his thick length against her center as his lips kissed a slow, wandering trail. “I see you understand my frustration,” he said with a chuckle. He reached her lips, kissing her deeply. Kagome sucked on his bottom lip, nibbling it gently. He moaned. “Can you taste yourself on me?” he asked her when they parted, his breath ragged.

She nodded, brushing her thigh against his side. He held it against him, smiling devilishly at her. Sesshomaru smiled more freely around her now, and Kagome loved it. It was a beautiful sight. Rolling her hips against him, she gave him a pleading look, “Untie me. Let me ride you.”

Another growl rumbled inside him as he began to kiss her neck, “Hnnn… you want my cock again?” He moved his hips with her motions and she gasped.

“Yes,” she squeaked, tugging again at the bindings. He was running his long length against her wet folds now, teasing her sensitive clit and covering himself in her juices. Kagome twitched and whimpered beneath him, loving the heat and weight of it against her. She bucked into him needily.

Sesshomaru was watching her, his eyes glazed. “You’re an insatiable wench,” he said with a smirk. He slipped inside her suddenly, and Kagome cried out pleasurably at the fullness invading her.

Kagome wrapped her legs around him, “Untie me.”

“Hn.”

_ “Please.” _

He smirked again, burying himself deep inside her, “Since you asked nicely…” He reached behind her, and untied the knot with a quick motion. As soon as Kagome was freed, she whipped herself on top of him. Her hands pressed against his chest, daring him to force them back over. But he looked up at her proudly, holding her hips as they ground against him. His hands reached behind her, gripping her backside. His claws poked her as he squeezed, and she hissed. He smiled and smacked the rounded, supple skin, and she gasped in surprise. 

_ That _ was new. (But she liked it.)

She leaned back to show him every part of her. Sesshomaru rose from the bed, adjusting slightly so she could sit in his lap. His hands still clutched her backside, filling his palms with her flesh. “You are such a  _ naughty _ priestess,” he growled at her through clenched teeth, “letting a demon fill you like this.”

Kagome’s fingers ran into his hair, dampened with sweat. She gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, and Sesshomaru purred, closing his eyes. “You _ love _ it,” Kagome panted hotly, and kissed him. The taste of her was still on his tongue and she moaned, feeling herself become close as she rode him.

“Oh, yes,” he said with a soft groan as he leaned his head back, “I  _ so _ love it.” He spanked her again. Kagome cried out, feeling more of her wetness drench him. “Do I sense a budding affinity for spanking, my sweet morning dew?” he asked with a smirk, giving her one more smack. He soothed the stinging skin with his hand, rubbing it as he rutted with her.

Kagome grunted softly, biting her lip as she smiled, “Maybe.”

“Hnn,” Sesshomaru murmured flirtatiously into her ear. “Shall I put you over my knee some time, Kagome?” he asked, his voice sounding husky at the idea. “I’d pull down your panties and punish you for that brazen attitude.”

She continued to buck and roll into his lap, but she nodded, softly whispering, “If it please you, milord.” Sesshomaru moaned for her. She started to ride him frantically hard, slamming herself onto him.

“Do you want me on top now?” He nipped her ear again.

_ “Yes!” _

Sesshomaru flipped them back over, pumping his cock into her. He pushed her legs back, and it made the angle that much better, his cock rubbing and colliding with something deep inside her that made her throw her head back into the bed, almost shrieking with need. She heard Sesshomaru growling, feeling his eyes watching her with pride and approval. Kagome’s hands grabbed at his shoulder blades, glowing with her light. As she climbed to the peak, her cries came more frequently. 

_ “Together,” _ Sesshomaru growled, almost unintelligible from the heavy gravel in his tone. 

And when it happened, she yelled out for him and he gave a triumphant roar as Kagome’s fingernails dug into his skin, burning him with her light. Sesshomaru hissed, and then moaned. Kagome felt her face flush heavily as her release wrecked through her and spasmed around him vigorously. Her core overflowed, both with his hot seed and a torrent of her own slick that re-wet the sheets below.

She broke out in tremors again, and Sesshomaru cradled her to him, still inside her. She felt the swollen skin on his back where her light had burned him. “I’m sorry,” she panted, running her fingers along the wounds. “I must have lost control for a moment there.”

“Hn,” he murmured, nuzzling her neck, “I rather enjoyed that. Pay it no mind, my sweet. It will heal.” He kissed her passionately, battling her tongue with his. When they parted, he nipped her chin, “Dinner will be served in a little while, and you and I certainly require a bath.” He kissed her neck, chuckling as he buried his face in her hair, damp from their long, energetic session. Kagome felt him take a long breath, murmuring to himself. She smiled, knowing he was taking in her scent.

She rubbed his side with her thigh again, “I’d say you spoiled your dinner, milord. Too many peaches.”

He smirked into her neck, and then rose to face her,  _ “I _ make the rules here, sweet thing. And I will eat as many peaches as it  _ pleases _ me.”

Kagome ran her fingertips up his spine, grinning. “And does it please you?”

“Hn,” he murmured, giving her a brief kiss, “very much so.” He looked down at her affectionately, opening his mouth to say something else before someone began knocking frantically at his door.

_ “Milord! Milord!” _ a panicked voice cried from beyond the doors.

Sesshomaru’s head snapped to the noise in annoyance, hissing loudly through his teeth,  _ “What, Jaken?!” _

“May I enter?” the voice asked sheepishly.

_ “No, you may not enter!” _ he shouted, shielding Kagome in case he decided to disobey him.  _ “What is it?” _

“W-Well, i-it seems there’s a wolf here who claims you s-stole his intended. He has brought  _ hundreds _ with him, milord! They are attempting to break the barrier around the castle! The guards are at the edge of the barrier, ready for attack—but they await your command!” 

Sesshomaru got off Kagome immediately, and started putting on his clothes faster than anyone she’d ever seen. She clutched the sheets to herself, watching him as he dressed. He was composed for the most part, but his eyes had a rage in them she hadn’t seen in a long, long time. She flinched slightly when he grabbed the silk belt from the bed, and he ignored it.

“Where is Rin?” he called to the door as he tied the belt. “Is she safe?”

“I took her to the cellar myself, milord. She is safe,” Jaken confirmed.

Sesshomaru nodded to himself, and then took a brief glance to Kagome. “Jaken, you will wait outside my chambers until Kagome emerges, and then you will take her to the cellar as well. Do you understand?”

“Yes, milord.”

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, rolling her eyes, “Oh, c’mon! I can come with you. I can take Kouga.”

He turned and his heated golden eyes cut through to the bone. She gasped, taken aback. “No,” he said stubbornly. “You will wait with Rin.”

“Sesshomaru,” she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“You will  _ wait,” _ he repeated harshly. And then he left without another word.

**()()()  
** **_Sesshomaru_ **

Jaken had been right about the hundreds of wolves at the rim of the barrier. The moment he stepped outside of his room (which had been thoroughly imbued with his and Kagome’s scent, and the smell of sex), his nose was assaulted by the stench of wolves.

Sesshomaru was struggling to keep himself in his human form, the rage boiling hot, blinding him. He was clenching his teeth, grinding them as he fought for control. How could this wolf be  _ stupid _ enough to try and seize his home? He was standing far away from them, pausing on the wooden walkway before he chose to approach the barrier beyond the gate where they were gathered. He sniffed the air. Their scent was familiar to him, but he could not place it. It irked him. He surveyed the pack, sniffing again. He growled. Evening was nearing, the sun sinking towards the horizon as he stood there.

“Milord!” Jaken called from behind him, rushing to his side. “The girls are secure.”

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru said quietly.

“Yes, milord?”

“Do you recognize their scent?” His eyes narrowed, still staring straight ahead.

The imp sputtered, “M-My nose is far inferior to yours, milord. I cannot say that I do.”

Sesshomaru looked down at him, annoyed, “Now is not the time for boot-licking, Jaken.” He turned back to the wolves, “I do recognize it. I never forget a scent.”

“I know that, milord.”

The question still ate at him as he walked toward the group. When he got close, he could see Kouga standing at the front of the immense expanse of wolves, a confident sneer spread across his face. Somehow, the ribbon was gone from his hands, but the rosary remained. There were burns on his wrists, however, and Sesshomaru grinned darkly as he stopped just before the barrier, barely hiding his profound fury. “I see you escaped,” he said, managing to sound humorous to the wolf. Sesshomaru’s eyes flicked to the acid wound he’d inflicted on the wolf, seeing it hadn’t been healing well. He chuckled under his breath.

Kouga grunted, “Yeah, we found a temple of priestesses. We did a little convincing.” There were hoots from the wolves behind him. His tone suggested there was violence involved.

“Is that all you did?” Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. “Kagome wouldn’t like that, you know.”

Kouga snarled, “She won’t find out if I kill you.”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru murmured, amused. “You clearly have no idea who you’re dealing with, wolf.” Kouga glared. Sesshomaru glanced at the shimmering barrier between them, “Impressive, isn’t it?” The wolf said nothing. “My mother was talented at creating strong, demonic barriers. This particular one has protected this estate for over eight hundred years, wolf. It will not come down for your petty claws and shrill howling.”

The wolf took a few sniffs of the air, wrinkled his nose in disgust, and then growled. “You dare to strut about with the scent of my intended?”

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, “If you were smart enough to heed my advice, you would not be offended by the scent of our rutting, wolf. You were not, however, and you also fail to listen: she is  _ not _ your intended. And I believe the scent of our rutting indicates that quite well.” He smirked evilly, face to face with the wolf through the barrier, “But there is one thing I must know before I kill you all.”

“What is that?” Kouga grunted arrogantly again.

“So that your objective might not have been  _ entirely _ in vain, I must know what it was. Enlighten me, wolf,” he said. All the humor Sesshomaru had completely evaporated, and only contempt remained.

“We plan to take your castle, and I plan to take Kagome. She will learn to abide by me as my mate, and I don’t care that she was soiled by a  _ lowly _ dog,” the wolf taunted confidently. “In fact, I will have you watch as my entire pack has their way with her—and then I will take her for my own before my men and I devour you alive.” There was a loud, approving roar from the wolves behind him. Sesshomaru snarled, unable to keep his composure anymore. His body grew, expanding and stretching into his true form.

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

The cellar in Sesshomaru’s palace wasn’t like any Kagome had ever seen. It was large and open, with several rooms of wine, furniture and other odds and ends that didn’t have a place in the rest of the palace’s many chambers and hallways. 

She was sitting at a table with Rin while her handmaidens stood off to the side. They were sisters: Etsuyo was the elder, and Chiyo was the younger. Fox demons, they each had deep, scarlet-red hair and a red-brown fluff of a tail poking out behind their robes. Etsuyo was tall and slender, with angular, stoic features and dark green eyes. She was smiling, however, and had a certain softness to her that Kagome felt comforted by. Chiyo was a little shorter and curvier, her face rounded and friendly. Her eyes were a bright emerald, blinking excitedly as she spoke to Kagome.

“We have never had Master Sesshomaru bring a  _ woman _ back to the palace,” she was saying cheerfully. “Only this little girl right here.” Chiyo smiled down at Rin, “We’re delighted to have her—and you too, of course!” Her joyful grin was infectious. “The only guests besides young Lady Rin are other noble demons who visit in official capacity. It’s nice to have someone visit outside of that.”

Kagome smiled back at her, “Thank-you. That means a lot.” She kept thinking back to Sesshomaru, however, and she dropped her expression, pensive.

“Is something the matter?” Etsuyo asked, concerned. “We will do anything we can to make you comfortable down here.”

Kagome shook her head, saying earnestly, “No, no… I just...” She shook her head again.

“Is it Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked quietly. The girl had been shy around Kagome, only saying small words to her when she first came down into the cellar.

She smiled at the girl, nodding, “Yeah. He was... short with me before he left to go deal with Kouga.”

Rin smiled gently at Kagome, “Hmm… Well, the barrier has never been under attack before. He doesn’t want you to get hurt. That’s why I’m down here.”

Kagome sighed, her eyes softening at the sweet girl, “Yeah. But he knows I can handle myself. I’ve-I’ve never seen him like that. Not in years, at least.”

Rin shrugged, “He is very protective of this place, and for someone to try and attack it would make him angry.”

“Very angry,” Kagome agreed.

“I think Rin is right: he is just trying to keep you safe,” Chiyo offered.

Etsuyo nodded, “Yes. As she said before, he has never brought a woman back to his home before. You must be very special to Master Sesshomaru for him to bring you here.”

A thunderous howl broke out from a distance, and Kagome shot up out of her chair, panicked. She looked to the slanted ladder leading up to the hatch, “I have to help him.”

“I cannot allow you, my lady,” Etsuyo said gently. “We’ve been instructed to keep you here until either Jaken or Master Sesshomaru comes to tell us it is safe.”

Kagome looked to the fox demon, pleading with her, “I can help from a distance—I’m a priestess.” There were more howls and roars outside, and her heart started to pound fearfully in her chest. “I will take the responsibility if he’s angry… I have to help him,” she said again, as if she had no other choice. Without waiting for her to reply, Kagome ran for the hatch.

**()()()  
** **_Sesshomaru_ **

Blood soaked the fur on Sesshomaru’s chest as wolves jumped and bit into him. He roared loudly, leaping into the air to force them off. He was beyond the barrier now, he and his guards having killed many of the wolves. There was a small number of them left, but Kouga was still confident, having avoided Sesshomaru’s attacks for most of the battle. There were many guards that had fallen in the battle, and it enraged Sesshomaru. His paw swept across the crowd of wolves, crushing a few and causing others to sail into the barrier, their bones breaking audibly as they struck it. Kouga jumped and slashed into Sesshomaru’s arm with the cheap steel of his sword. Sesshomaru snarled and caught him in his mouth, throwing the wolf down at his feet.

_“Insect!”_ he growled to him, his red eyes narrowing in a fierce glare. Sesshomaru went to crush Kouga under his paw, but the wolf was remarkably fast even with the loss of his shards, and jumped away just in time.

Jaken stood right at the edge of the barrier, using the fire from his staff to keep the wolves at bay. The little imp glowered at the army of wolves, thoroughly insulted on his lord’s behalf. “BURN IN HELL, YOU FILTHY VERMIN!” he sqwaked.

“Gettin’ a little tired, mutt?” Kouga taunted up to Sesshomaru, rounding on him again. 

Before he could snarl a reply to him, an arrow struck Kouga in the knee, going through one and into the other. The arrow was now jammed between his legs, and it burned them with holy light. He shrieked in horror and pain.

_ “STAY!” _ a screaming voice commanded sharply, cutting through the roar of battle. The wolf wailed as the spell caused his legs to close together around the arrow. He stood straight up, hands firmly at his sides, and only able to look out of the corner of his eye… 

...up at Kagome, who stood on the upper walkway of the palace gates, her bow drawn and a quiver full of arrows at her back. Her blue eyes were fiery with the same rage Sesshomaru felt, and somewhere inside him that ancient instinct of his was purring with pride for her.

The main part of him, however, was furious.

_ “You fuckin’ WENCH!” _ Kouga growled.

Sesshomaru wheeled around to her, towering over her in his true form. He snarled, the sound much more frightening now. His red eyes narrowed as he lowered himself to meet her glare at the same height. The blood on him made him look menacing and beastly, but Kagome didn’t waver for a second, completely undaunted—again, the instinct purred for her, wanting her. 

_ “Don’t start,”  _ Kagome protested. “I’ll stay behind the barrier. You go deal with the others and I’ll fire from over here, but save  _ him _ for last.” She nodded towards Kouga as she drew another arrow and positioned it.

“I plan to,” was all he said before turning around. He leapt back into the battle, crushing a few wolves under his paws.

He continued to roar, slash, and crush the invaders. Occasionally, he saw a glowing pink arrow strike one of the other demons. Once, one of Kagome’s arrows even went through a whole line of the wolves, ripping them apart. Some got hit in the head, others were torn fully in half—one even burst into ash completely. 

Sesshomaru had the final wolves right beneath him. His maw came down, clamping around them, and their bones crunched in his teeth. One wolf fell from his mouth and he saw another holy arrow strike the demon before he hit the ground. It hit him square in the chest and he dissolved into ash.

Kouga was still under the spell, horrified as he watched his entire army fall before his very eyes. Sesshomaru began to shift back into his human form, covered in bites and blood and cuts. Kagome had already stormed her way down the gate’s upper walkway, stomping past Sesshomaru to stroll beyond the barrier. He quickly followed her.

_ “Stay,” _ she said once more once she was close to Kouga, ensuring the spell’s longevity for the time being. Sesshomaru stopped once he was beside her, and Kagome folded her arms, looking at the wolf prince, unamused.

He was fixated on Kagome, cerulean eyes wide with fury, “You enjoy being a  _ whore?” _ He wrinkled his nose after he took a sniff of her.

Sesshomaru snarled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m not a whore, Kouga.” She took a step towards him, taunting him with a smirk, “Oh, but I  _ love  _ to pretend. Can you smell him on me?” She asked her question in a whispery hot breath, and Sesshomaru knew Kouga could smell everything: their sex and sweat, her addicting arousal, and Sesshomaru’s own seed on her tongue. Kagome was flaunting it obscenely, and even though he was seething at her arrival on the battlefield, he felt himself glowing with gratitude, loyalty, pride…

The instinct was roaring with need. 

Kouga jeered at her, and then huffed at Sesshomaru, “Heh, you needed your little  _ bitch _ to save you.”

“He didn’t need me,” Kagome said matter-of-factly. “I only wanted to see what became of you. And to see if you were still bound.” She looked at the burns on his wrists, “I’m impressed you found someone strong enough to unseal that ribbon so fast, and that you got your pack together. You must have been really motivated.” Kagome made a point to look around at the blood and death in the battlefield, and then turned back to Kouga, her voice filled with cool humor, “Kinda seems all for naught now, doesn’t it?” Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows as he watched her.

“You won’t kill me,” Kouga spat at her.

Kagome just looked at him, “No, but  _ he _ will.” She jutted her head in Sesshomaru’s direction, reaching forward to tug at the rosary, breaking it. Beads fell to the ground and Kagome dropped the few in her palm. The spell broke, but Sesshomaru’s hand shot out to grip the wolf by the throat. Blood dripped freely from the arrow piercing his legs together.

“You were mine,” Kouga choked, looking at Kagome. He didn’t struggle. He was beaten, and knew it.

Kagome shook her head, “No. I wasn’t.”

“I  _ loved _ you.”

She said nothing, but Sesshomaru saw her eyes well with tears. They didn’t fall.

“You know nothing of love,” Sesshomaru told the wolf, disgusted. He looked down at Kagome, “Turn away.”

“No,” she said quietly, keeping her eyes on Kouga as he choked.

Sesshomaru growled at her, baring his fangs. 

At that, her head snapped upward to glare at him,  _ “Do it.” _

**()()()**

As soon as Sesshomaru finished Kouga, he snatched up Kagome and sped away from the scene of the battle, leaving Jaken to oversee the wounded. They hadn’t said a word to each other after he killed Kouga, and Kagome didn’t look at him. They arrived at a hot spring in a rocky hillside, cut off from the castle’s view. He set Kagome down and paced away from her, fuming. Kneeling beside the spring, he washed his hands of Kouga’s blood.

He heard her storming towards him as he stood, and her palm flashed briefly in his eyes before it slapped across his face as hard as it could, stinging only slightly. He growled, rolling his tongue across his teeth as he loomed over her.

Kagome matched his expression. “Don’t ever speak to me like that again,” she said.  _ “Ever.” _

He was seething, “You disobeyed me.”

“Yeah,” she said boldly, taking a step toward him. “And what are you gonna do about it?”

He snarled, his hands going upwards in frustration, “I was  _ protecting _ you, you ridiculous woman!”

“From  _ what?! _ I had a barrier in front of m—”

“I would not have you witness the  _ horrors _ I am capable of!” he shouted at her. “I crushed their  _ bones _ in front of you—you had me kill that wolf  _ inches _ from you!” He snorted, “You  _ ridiculous _ woman.”

“I am not an  _ innocent _ , Sesshomaru!” Kagome yelled, her voice gaining a tearful edge.  _ “I’ve seen horrors! _ I have  _ seen _ demons eat each other! I’ve  _ seen _ demons use  _ human corpses _ to do whatever they wanted!  _ I have seen death _ , Sesshomaru! And whatever little innocence I had after years and years in  _ this  _ era, I chose to give to  _ you _ that night at the inn!  _ You’re _ ridiculous!” She stared up at him, her chest heaving furiously as she panted. Her face was red with anger.

Sesshomaru was breathing hard too, a chaotic mix of emotions warring in his chest. “That doesn’t change the fact you disobeyed me,” he rumbled, his voice sounding like scraping metal.

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Kagome challenged again, fearless.

That look in her eye did something to him, making his instincts scream for her, gnawing and slashing in his mind. Her anger was all over her scent, tangling with the sex and arousal already on her body and breath. It was delicious. Without thinking, Sesshomaru snatched her to him and crushed his mouth against hers. Her human teeth bit into his lip, hard. He moaned, but pulled away. “You are  _ maddening,” _ he growled darkly, fingers tangled in her hair.

Kagome kept her glare, but a shiver went through her. A spike of morning dew hit his nose.

Sesshomaru started at her clothes, gruffly tugging at the fastenings of her pants, pushing them down her legs. Kagome pretended to resist, half-heartedly attempting to pry his hands away. She panted, moaning softly when he had her jeans and panties around her ankles. 

Sesshomaru swiftly sat, laying Kagome face down over his lap. She wriggled and whimpered, and he could tell she knew what was coming. The sight of her pale, shapely backside made Sesshomaru lick his lips.

He brought his hand down on an unblemished cheek making her flesh ripple from the impact. Kagome let out a delectable little noise of surprise, between a gasp and grunt. She stiffened and then trembled. He spanked her again and again, his eyes riveted by the reddening of her soft skin. Sesshomaru purred, taking a moment to soothe the redness with his palm, massaging her.

Kagome wiggled slightly, and he saw her bucking her hips on his knee. His purr became a low rumble, smiling darkly. 

“Be still,” he commanded, another smack earning him a whine. She buried her face into his other leg, trying to keep quiet. Sesshomaru spanked her again, alternating sides on every hit. Kagome widened her legs, and his sharp eyes caught her slickened folds. He retracted his claws and plunged his fingers inside her. They both moaned. She was soaked to the core, and he flexed his fingers, pumping them in and out.

Kagome rocked her hips on his knee, whimpering, “Sesshomaru…”

With a frustrated groan, he snatched his fingers out of her and hungrily sucked them clean. Kagome got out of his lap and kicked her clothes away, taking off her shirt to join the pile. Sesshomaru removed his armor and loosened his haori, finally freeing his cock from his hakama. He hadn’t realized how hard he was, but his member was red and pulsing with need when it showed itself.

Kagome dashed back to his lap and sat on him in one motion, throwing her head back when she was filled. He let her ride him, and they both let out short animal-like grunts with every rut of their hips, taking their pleasure from one another. Sesshomaru clutched at her backside, pulling her onto him in a fast, tight rhythm. A long growl escaped him, and he felt his eyes shifting from gold to red as he stared up at her.

Her hand gripped the hair at the base of his skull, yanking it. “That’s it,” Kagome told him, his cock twitching in response to her voice and the pain of his hair being pulled. “I see you,” she breathed. “I see you in there.”

“Do you?” he all but snarled.

Kagome nodded, and her cunt squeezed around him purposefully. Sesshomaru hissed.

_ “Are you afraid?” _ his beast asked her.

She shook her head. Her midnight eyes were full of truth.

He purred.

“I want you,” Kagome panted. She kissed him, her tongue tracing his fangs. Her mouth stayed close to his, her hot, sweet breath over his lips, “I want  _ all _ of you.”

Sesshomaru curled his arms around her possessively, falling backward onto the cool grass. Kagome’s hair fell around them in a curtain, and he watched her face contort as he thrust himself up inside her from below, rapidly daggering her sodden mound.

“All of me,” he repeated gravelly.  _ “All of me!” _

_ “Yes!” _ she cried, gasping as he sent her over. Her nails raked down his chest, holy light in her fingertips as they dragged on his skin.

When her walls gripped him, Sesshomaru let out a victorious bellow that made flocks of birds flee from the trees, echoing throughout the forest. Kagome was trembling as she came down from her high, but she kept a sensual rhythm over his hips. He returned his hands to her rear, continuing a rumbling purr in his chest, “Hnn…”

Her hand cupped his cheek, and her eyes went soft. “I’ve always known who you are, Sesshomaru,” she told him, slowing her hips to a stop. “Even before the canyon battle, I knew.”

“And who is that?” he asked quietly, tracing a line on her stomach with a single claw.

“You’re the deadliest demon I’ve ever seen,” Kagome said. “Maybe the deadliest demon that’s ever lived. I haven’t forgotten.” She leaned over to kiss him—chaste and reassuring. “And I want you still.” Another soft kiss, “I  _ trust _ you... You need to trust me, though. Especially when this whole incident was my fault. I’m the reason he showed up here today. I put your home  _ and _ Rin in danger—I’m sorry, Sesshomaru.”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru murmured, “I believe it was both of our doing. The wolf was upset by our joining.”

“Sesshomaru,” she sighed earnestly.

He smiled gently, touching her cheek, “Alright, sweet thing. You’re right. I trust you, too—and I accept your apology, even though it is unnecessary.”

Kagome kissed him once more, “Good.” She blinked and sat up, stretching. When she brought her hand down, she noticed the large streak of blood on her arm. “What the…?”

Sesshomaru looked at his arm, “It’s my blood.” There was a cut up his left arm, blood soaking the white of his sleeve. It touched the red hexagonal pattern at the end, darkening it just slightly. It was from Kouga’s sword, before. He grumbled, annoyed.

She gasped and got off him, much to his disappointment. He watched her grab her shirt and dip it into the hot spring, soaking it with the steaming water. “Take off your haori,” Kagome demanded. “Are you hurt anywhere else? Just take it all off.”

Sesshomaru chuckled, “Kagome, I’m fine. My wounds will heal.”

She sighed, helping him shrug out of his robes anyway, “I know that, but we should get this blood off you at least.” She smiled coyly, “And you were the one saying we both needed a bath before, weren’t you?”

“I suppose I was,” he sighed. “Very well.” He undressed himself, now completely naked with her, and he held out his arm to her, at her mercy.

Kagome smiled and began to dab at his wounds. There was the gash up his arm, and several bites around his legs and feet. She wiped them all clean with her shirt, thoroughly ruined now. Then, she reached for his haori and held it out to him, “Cut this. Just the clean parts.”

Sesshomaru blinked, “And why would I do that?”

“We need bandages.”

“And you plan on using my robe?”

“Yes.”

“But that’s my robe,” he told her. “I won’t shred it.”

Kagome gave him a look, “Sesshomaru, the sleeves are  _ covered _ in blood. It’s ruined.” Her eyes went serious, “And you don’t want Rin to see your wounds when we go back to the palace.”

Sesshomaru sighed through his nose. She was right. With a defeated huff, he used his claws to cut silk bandage strips. He mourned each scrap as it fell on the grass, doing his best to cut them in long, even strips.

She gave another once-over with her soaked shirt to wipe away the new blood on his skin, “I want to stop the bleeding before I put these on you.” Her brows knit together, and she looked at her hands.

“What is it?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Kagome still looked at her hands, studying them, “I can do it with the light, but I don’t know how you’ll react to it. I’ve never tried it on a demon before.” She bit her lip, meeting his eyes, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

His eyes softened, “I trust you.”

She matched his expression with a little smile, “Okay.”

He held out his arm, nodding, “Heal me.”

Sesshomaru watched her focus her powers into her hands, until they glowed a soft green instead of pink. Slowly, she ran them up his arm, “I’m just going to do enough to stop the bleeding, alright? This might sting a little—I’m not sure.” He just nodded and waited patiently as she worked. The light felt… oddly soothing this time. It wasn’t the pleasurable sting the pink light gave when she’d felt her release with him.

The wounds stopped bleeding after a few moments of her healing, and then she began to tie the torn silk around them. The bites on his leg healed nearly completely when she swept her hands over them, so they didn’t require the silk strips. The worst of it was the cut on his arm, and she made sure to tie the strips tightly until it was completely covered and all the strips were gone. When she finished, she admired the results, “Not bad.”

Sesshomaru looked at the bandages, still lamenting the loss of his white robe. “Yes, now that you have sufficiently destroyed my clothes,” he said dryly.

Kagome gave him a look, lifting her eyebrow, “This, coming from the guy that’s sliced into nearly all my new, expensive lingerie in the last few days?”

She’d explained what that word meant a couple days ago, and Sesshomaru smirked, “I don’t recall any protests.”

She blushed, looking away, but he caught the smile. When she looked back at him, her eyes were warm and she offered her hand, “Come on, let’s soak together, hm?”

Sesshomaru joined her in the water, letting it soothe him. He gently rubbed the blood off her side, chuckling softly, “Your turn.” His hands massaged her shoulders once she was clean, slipping under the water to rub at her back. “How is your rear?” he asked softly, his claws tickling the soft skin of her backside.

Kagome squirmed a little, “It’s fine.”

“Did I hurt you?”

She leaned her head back on his shoulder to look up at him, “No. I liked it.”

“Hn, good.” He nuzzled her neck, giving it a small kiss.

“Er… milord?” a voice said behind them.

Sesshomaru whirled around to see Jaken standing not too far away, his staff discarded on the ground so that he could cover his eyes with his sleeves.

At least there was that.

Kagome sunk deeper in the water, hiding her nakedness, and Sesshomaru blocked her from the imp’s view with his own body. “What is it, Jaken?” he asked.

“I am sorry to intrude, milord,” his vassal apologized. “I just wanted to report that we had no casualties from the battle, only wounded.”

“You could have told me this back at the palace,” Sesshomaru said with a glare.

“Y-Yes, milord,” Jaken agreed with a nod. “B-But there was one other thing…”

“Get on with it, Jaken.”

“It’s about the wolf’s scent, milord. I think I know how you recognized it,” he said, still keeping his sleeves blocked over his eyes.

“And?”

The imp took a deep breath, “The only time you and I have smelled that much wolf in one place, milord… It was when we found Rin that night.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, and he knew his vassal was right. Rage built up in his chest and he growled, “That wolf…”

“Sesshomaru,” Kagome said gently from behind him, “that doesn’t mean… Did Kouga—”

“Yes,” he confirmed.

“Oh, my God…”

Sesshomaru breathed harshly through his nose and he looked back at Jaken. 

“Jaken, go back to the palace and bring two robes. Our clothes have been ruined. Tell Etsuyo and Chiyo to prepare separate baths for Kagome and I. Go, and return shortly.”

The imp quickly scurried away, leaving he and Kagome alone once again. Kagome’s hand gently touched his shoulder as she rose from the water, “Are you alright?”

Sesshomaru reached to place his hand over hers, staring off into the distance, “I’m not sure.”

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Dinner was quiet. Rin sat next to Kagome at the long table in the huge dining hall, and Sesshomaru sat at the very end, pensive. The servants had brought out all kinds of hot, delicious food for them to eat, and it suddenly occurred to Kagome how hungry she was. She’d served herself generous portions of whatever she could fit on her plate, but she did her best not to wolf all of it down, for fear of looking like an animal in such a lavish palace. The day’s activities had worn her out, she guessed. The hall itself was lit from the dark of the evening by several lamps in the corners of the room, lighting everything with a warm glow. The floor was a shiny, polished cherrywood, and the table matched. The cushions the group sat upon were white and soft, rounded at the corners and plenty large enough for each person.

When they got back, Etsuyo and Chiyo had prepared a bath for Kagome, as their master had commanded. They weren’t angry with her for leaving the cellar, in fact, they were ecstatic to know how the battle went. She told them a brief, vague version of the story, trying to spare their revulsion. They also told Kagome that they’d changed the bedding in their master’s quarters (thoroughly embarrassing her), and that they took the liberty to clean and repair all the lingerie Sesshomaru had sliced through. She thanked them awkwardly, and they assured her they didn’t mind, as it was truly a pleasure to see their master in such an agreeable mood recently.

But Sesshomaru hadn’t spoken since Jaken told him about the wolves. When he’d come to dinner, he was bathed and dressed in black silk with his armor and fur. Despite his bath, he’d chosen to keep the bandages she’d put on him, and when she saw that it made her smile. 

Kagome was having trouble processing what she’d leaned about Kouga. She looked down at the little girl next to her, feeling emotion get the best of her. Kouga’s men had mauled her to  _ death. _ Kagome put down her chopsticks, touching her hand to her face. The image of Rin being ripped apart was too much for her to bear, let alone the fact that someone she had once considered a friend had been responsible.

“Kagome…?”

He was looking at her, concerned. She met his eyes, just shaking her head and giving him a small smile, “I’m fine.”

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said worriedly. “Were you hurt badly in the battle?” She was looking at the bandage peeking out from his sleeve.

His eyes softened to her, in a sweet, sympathetic expression that quietly stunned Kagome, “No, little one.”

Kagome smiled at her, “I was fretting a bit more than I should have over his injury. It’ll heal quickly. Don’t worry.”

The girl looked up to her, the corners of her mouth slowly turning up, “I’m glad you were there.”

“Me, too,” Kagome said, grinning. She leaned closer, jutting her head over to Sesshomaru, “Although  _ he _ wasn’t. He can be very stubborn.”

_ “I _ am the stubborn one?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She turned to him, saying matter-of-factly, “Yes.” Rin giggled.

“Hn.” She saw him smile into his cup as he sipped.

**()()()**

When they went to his quarters after dinner, Kagome changed into her blue satin nightgown, watching Sesshomaru as he sat at his desk. She folded her clothes and put them in her backpack. The cool, fresh feeling of the material of her nightgown comforted her. Sesshomaru had taken his armor off, and he was staring out the window pensively, his elbow resting on his knee as his chin sat on his fist. 

Kagome walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and opened his arms, inviting her to sit on his lap. She did, and she leaned against him, placing a hand on his chest.

“What are you thinking?” she asked after a long silence. She brushed his bangs away from his face.

Sesshomaru let out a soft breath, “I am thinking I am being absurd by dwelling on it, but…” His voice trailed away.

“But you wish you could kill him again,” Kagome offered with a sympathetic smile.

He gave a short, airy laugh, “Indeed.” He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes. “But I would never have known if it had not been for you,” he said, pausing to trace the curve of her jaw with his fingertip. “You were upset at dinner,” he stated pointedly, urging her to respond.

Kagome nodded with a sad smile, “Kouga… Kouga, in spite of his infatuation with me, used to be somewhat of a friend to our group.” She looked down at her hands, shaking her head, “I-I’m so angry and just-just  _ shocked _ that he would do that. It might not have been him  _ specifically, _ but his men… He allowed it.” She trailed off again. She was shaking now, and Sesshomaru held her.

“I know. I have not been able to take my mind off it either,” he said to her quietly. He gave a hint of a sigh, “But we must. It is over.”

Kagome nodded, leaning into his neck as she stared out the window. She was lying in his lap at a slight angle, her body leaning into his. His bandaged arm was the one cradling her shoulders, and she smiled, “Your left arm doesn’t have much luck, does it?”

She could hear his grin, “Hn, it does not.”

“Are you ever going to tell me how you got it back?” she asked, looking back up to his face.

He lifted an eyebrow, “You have only asked me once.”

“And you never answered.”

He smirked down at her, “Because you kissed me, and then tied me to a chair. It would not have been possible, given the goal you had in mind at that point.”

Pink lightly dusted Kagome’s cheeks as she grinned to herself, “Well, you can tell me now.”

“Are you sure?” he teased her. “You have no plans to tie me to another chair?”

She shook her head, her face still slightly pink, “No. Not yet, anyway.”

“That is disappointing,” he said to her with a crooked smile. But then he relented, “It is not a long story. Almost a year ago, I found a sorceress who had a potion to start the regeneration. It was a very painful process, and it took days for it to fully grow back.”

Kagome scrunched up her face, “That sounds… unpleasant.”

He nodded, “It was, and it was also rather repulsive.”

She looked at his new arm, “But it’s as good as new, right?”

He held up his bandaged hand, and then gave her a small smirk, “It will be soon.”

She gave him a look with a little half-smile, and then leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back tenderly, his free hand coming to her face. He ran his claws into her hair, cradling the back of her head as his tongue entered her mouth. Kagome traced his fangs, and he moaned deeply. She sucked his bottom lip between her own before parting, “Do you want to tie me up again?”

His hand was back on her cheek, his golden eyes searching her own. Seeing her. Kagome forgot about her question. 

Sesshomaru shook his head, his voice just above a whisper, “I just want  _ you.” _

And then it was a blur of colors and fine fabrics, their bodies naked once again when they landed on the bed. Sesshomaru lay atop her, his lips still sealed with hers as he entered her. The seal broke when Kagome gasped in surprise, arching her back when he filled her completely. When he started to thrust, his eyes watched her. Kagome did the same, looking up at him. He looked so beautiful, the moonlight shining into the room from the window beside them. It gleamed against his hair and lightened his eyes—he almost looked like he was glowing.

She reached up to touch his face, her thumb stroking the stripes on his cheek. Sesshomaru changed the angle of his thrusts and it made Kagome cry out. She widened her legs, just wanting him closer.

“Tell me you’re mine,” he whispered suddenly. He leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers, delving his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome nodded when they parted, holding his face in her hands, “I’m yours. I’m yours, Sesshomaru.”

He sighed passionately and kissed her again, another series of slow, deliberate thrusts made her gasp in his mouth. She met his hips with her mound, enjoying the sweet languidness of the moment. Their lips parted for air, and Kagome continued to hold his face. 

“Are you mine?” she whispered back to him.

Sesshomaru pressed his forehead to hers, nodding. “Always.”

The word made her heart pound, and she just wrapped her arms around him as he sped up. Her mind was reeling, and she thought of what he’d said to Kouga earlier.

_ You know nothing of love. _

_ Does he love me? _ she thought as he buried his face in her collarbone, speeding up to bring them both over the edge once again. She arched her back and cried out, the warm, wet euphoria washing over her and his pulsing cock. Their auras intertwined gleefully, making the release that much more intense. Sesshomaru’s hips stuttered into hers, and he trembled over her, shaky gasps and moans rumbling against her chest. Kagome just cradled him there, holding him to her for a long time as they recovered.

“Oh, wow,” Kagome said finally, panting.

Sesshomaru nodded, his head resting on her neck. He was still inside her. “I know.” He rose to look at her flushed face and his eyes sparkled humorously, “I love the color in your cheeks.” He brought the thumb of his bandaged hand to her warm skin, “It is the first thing I saw that day on the battlefield… You and your bow, and your pink cheeks.”

She smiled, “I thought it was my panties.”

“That was the second thing,” he said truthfully with a nod. She laughed and he slowly slid out of her, pulling the covers down for them. Once settled, he put his arms around her again and looked into her eyes for a long time, finally tucking a piece of her hair away, “You are precious to me, Kagome.”

She tensed at his sudden admission, and she shyly responded, “I’m sure you say that to all the women who’ve been in your bed.”

“No women have seen my bed,” he looked down at her seriously. “No women have seen the palace, let alone my quarters.”

“So you would just… in the woods?”

He nodded, smiling, “Sometimes.” He held her face, “But those women have never dared to do the things you have done.”

“Like tie you to a chair?”

He closed his eyes, giving a soft laugh before he opened them, “That, and you have struck me.”

“That’s a wonderful sound,” Kagome said to him sweetly, stroking his cheek. “Your laugh.”

“Is it?”

She nodded, “Yeah… You have a beautiful smile, too.”

“Hn,” he murmured. “As do you.”

Kagome felt bashful, “Thank you.”

“But… I like your lips best,” he told her, tracing them with one of his claws. “They’re perfect.” He kissed her gently, cupping her cheek. “You have lovely eyes as well. Endless midnight eyes.”

She giggled, “Listen to you, complimenting me as if you’re not the most beautiful thing that’s ever walked the earth.”

Sesshomaru laughed again, more freely this time, “You’re starting to sound like my mother.”

“Oh yeah?” Kagome said, grinning. “Maybe she had a point.”

“Hn, I don’t know if you would have liked her,” he confessed. “She… did not like humans.”

“Well, neither did you,” she rebutted. “And yet here I am.” Kagome jerked her head to the doorway, “And somewhere else in this place, sleeping after being well-fed, is Rin.”

“Hn, yes.” He wound a finger through a strand of her hair, “Still…”

“Tell me more about her,” Kagome said, settling against his chest. “If you want to.”

It took a moment. Sesshomaru stared out at the moon as he played with her hair, and then he finally spoke again.

“My mother was everything to me. She was my teacher, my healer, my guidance… Almost everything I know, I owe to her leadership. Fighting I learned from my father. Strategy I learned from my mother. They were two sides of the same coin, my parents,” Sesshomaru explained. “Where my father was determined and passionate, my mother was careful and calculating. She wanted me to be everything my father wasn’t, and she wanted me to be more than herself—so she doted on me, in her way.

“She would tell me I deserved more than the world could give me, that I was perfect.  _ ‘Perfection deserves perfection,’ _ she said. I did everything I could to honor her words, to make them true. And before she died, she told me I was all she’d ever wanted in a son, all she could ever hope for,” he said, his voice tinged with sadness.

Kagome ran the back of her hand against his cheek, frowning, “I guess can’t fault her for wanting the best for you. That’s all any parent would want for their child.”

“True,” Sesshomaru nodded. “She also taught me that people would only want  _ things _ from me—titles, money, and status—because of who we were.”

“Power,” Kagome said.

“Power,” he agreed. “She told me that people would try and chip away at me, take from me, steal from me… That was why nothing and no one was ever good enough for me, in her eyes. She wanted to give me the world, but the world was greedy.”

She nodded, gently tracing circles on his chest. “How did she die?” Kagome asked softly.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose, “War. Senseless, violent war.” He closed his eyes again, “It got so bad that she had to join father out on the battlefield one day. She left the palace, and my father carried her body back. She had sacrificed herself for him. They’d been in a long, tiresome fight together, and right when they would have been struck down, my mother used the last of her energy to put up a barrier. She collapsed, and my father and his men managed to turn the battle towards their favor.”

“That’s awful,” Kagome said, not sure if she should say anything else.

“Before she died,” he went on, “I idolized my father—the Great Dog Demon. A legend, and _ I _ was his son. It was a privilege and a duty to me. I prided myself that I would one day carry on his legacy, his lands, and his responsibilities. But then… he met Izayoi.

“A part of me resented my father when my mother died—blamed him, even. And then when I learned about his human lover, that he had married her, that festering wound reopened and I lashed out at him. I was furious that he would insult mother’s memory by being with a human, and that fury was further agitated when I learned he’d gotten her pregnant. From then on, all I desired was to surpass my father in every way. I wanted to defeat him and claim his swords for my own, to be rid of him once and for all. I wouldn’t be defined by him then,” Sesshomaru finished.

Kagome nodded, contemplating his words for a minute before replying. “Did you even really need his swords?” she asked. “I know Tenseiga was entrusted to you when he died, but I don’t know, Sesshomaru… I’ve never thought you needed Tetsusaiga.”

“No?”

“Of course not,” she told him earnestly. “I meant what I said back at the hot spring today. You’re the deadliest demon I’ve ever seen—and you know I’ve seen a lot of demons. I wasn’t being dramatic. I saw Ryukotsusei, and even though Inuyasha killed him, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing—” Sesshomaru chuckled, “—and I don’t have any trouble imagining you defeating him.” Kagome let out a breath, remembering some of the first times she’d ever seen Sesshomaru, “You fight, and it looks so effortless. You’re confident, but not cocky. You do know what you’re doing. Pride might have gotten in your way a couple of times over the years, but without that? No sword—no matter how legendary—would change anything about your strength.” She quirked a smile, “And I think that’s what your father was trying to tell you when he left Tenseiga to you.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes softened and he smiled to himself.

“And also, based on what you told me about your mother just now—and from the little I’ve learned about your father over the years—it sounds like they didn’t want you to be defined by anything. Forgive me for saying this, but you’ve based your entire life around your father—either by wanting to be him, defeating him, or by surpassing him in power—and it just sounds like they never wanted that for you, neither of them,” Kagome insisted. “They wanted you to dream, grow, and build. Something better, something  _ yours.  _ And you can have that, Sesshomaru. You can have the world your mother wanted to give you, and you always had the strength to be more than your father. Don’t you see that?”

Sesshomaru didn’t speak for a long time, and Kagome panicked, “Oh god… I overstepped majorly, didn’t I?” She put a hand on the middle of his chest, over his heart, “Don’t be upset—I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, “Don’t apologize, Kagome. I’m not upset.”

Kagome let out a relieved sigh, “Oh. Good.” She peered at him curiously, “Then how do you feel… about what I said?”

Sesshomaru looked out the window, up at the moon. He put his hand over Kagome’s on his chest.

“I feel…  _ free.” _

She grinned, “I’m glad.”

He met her eyes again, cupping her cheek with his free hand, “Thank you, Kagome.” He kissed her gently, “You are a force to be reckoned with, sweet thing—beyond compare… and _ that _ is why you’re the only woman to see the palace and my bed.”

Kagome couldn’t think of what to say for a moment, but then: “I’m yours.” She smiled.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. “Hn, then I am truly blessed to have such a lovely woman in my arms.  _ You _ are the most beautiful thing that has ever walked the earth, Kagome, not me.” He sighed silently, a bittersweet look in his golden, glowing eyes, “Humans live such short lives… and that you and I have come together in this life, it feels… rare. And I will treasure every moment we have together. I am yours, Kagome.”

**()()()**

After over a week with Sesshomaru, Kagome felt it was time to return to Kaede’s village. He agreed only after several hours of delay in the pleasurable comfort of his bed, and she was finally getting her things together. Her stay had been much more than she’d expected, but it was wonderful.

She’d even gotten to spend some time with Rin. They took walks in the garden, and Kagome would talk about science and nature to the girl, who would listen with intent and wonderment. Rin loved to learn, that was something Kagome figured out fast about the girl. She was also very creative, and there were many afternoons where she and Rin would draw out in the gardens until evening. Kagome gave the girl every picture she drew, and she gave Kagome a few of her own. She packed them away safely in her bag, trying not to wrinkle them.

Sesshomaru came in at that moment, sliding one of the doors to his chamber open. His other hand held a small wooden box, painted black with gold cherry blossoms. He slid the door shut behind him and walked over to her, a soft smile spreading across his face. “Do you have everything?” he asked her, giving a glance to her large yellow pack, now impossibly full. “It seems you may not have room for the gift I have for you.”

“Gift?” Kagome asked curiously, looking at the box in his hands. “You got me a gift?”

He nodded, lifting the lid. Inside the pillow of red silk was a small, sheathed dagger. The sheath was a polished black, with gold-painted etchings of butterflies playing at the mouth. The hilt of the blade was black as well, except for the white looped tie at the handle. “I had this made from one of my fangs quite some time ago. It was finished not too long before our battle in the mountains, but I had it sent to a trusted artisan for the butterflies. I felt it needed… flair.”

Kagome kept looking from the beautiful blade to him, her mouth slightly open. “Sesshomaru,” she gasped finally.

“I am unsure how the demonic energy in this blade will react to the holy light you possess. Totosai ensured me this blade would be capable of deadly attacks with holy light alone, should it purify the demonic energy I placed within it,” he explained. And then he became thoughtful as he watched her approach the box shyly, “I felt I needed to protect you in some way if I am not nearby.”

She picked up the blade and unsheathed it timidly. The new, forged metal glinted and rang softly. She ran her finger along the blunt side until the sharp point at the end. It pricked her finger, and Kagome carefully sheathed the dagger and placed it back in the box. Sesshomaru set the box down, frowning. He lifted her finger to his lips and licked the small drop of blood that had formed. Kagome flushed as his lips sucked her fingertip gently before coming off it. It oddly excited her, and he could smell it, taste it on her.

He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and he dipped his tongue into her mouth. She could taste her blood on him, and again she felt herself ache sharply for him. He pulled away and gazed at her hazily with heavy-lidded eyes, his hands still at her cheeks, “Again?” His voice was ragged, gravelly with passion.

Kagome sighed, giving him a half-smile, “If we do, I’ll never leave.”

_ “Never,” _ he repeated before kissing her again, briefly but fervently. He parted from her, but pressed his forehead to hers, “Kagome, I… I am thinking—”

“Milord! I have come to report that A-Un is ready for departure!” Jaken called from outside the door.

Sesshomaru let out a growl that laced itself with his raised voice as he spoke back towards the door,  _ “Magnificent, Jaken! Will you wait for us to join you outside?!” _

Kagome began to gather her things again while Sesshomaru fumed. She gave him a reassuring look, kissing his cheek before tying the dagger to her jeans. She made a mental note to get a belt when she went home. She told Sesshomaru she wanted to return home for a short while to see her family and to restock some of her supplies before returning to the group. He wasn’t able to come with her because he had a long-overdue conference with the other demon lords of the realm, but he’d assured her he would see her soon.

He escorted her outside to the front of the palace grounds, just before the gate. A-Un looked at the two of them blankly as Jaken secured the saddle around his middle. “Thank-you, Jaken,” Kagome said to the imp as she approached him. He gave a short bow to Kagome and stepped away. She looked at the dragon, “And thank-you.” The creature seemed to nod appreciatively, closing his eyes.

“You will take her to the well in Inuyasha Forest,” Sesshomaru stated for him. “I am entrusting her safety to you.” He turned to her, giving a glance to Jaken to wordlessly ask for their privacy. The imp scurried back into the palace, and Sesshomaru met Kagome’s eyes, “Are you sure you have everything?”

She nodded with a smile, “Yes, I’m sure.”

“And you’re sure you cannot stay longer?” He pressed his forehead to hers.

She closed her eyes, “I wish I could. And you know I can’t.”

“I do,” he sighed. “I just wish it wasn’t that way.” He took her in his arms and kissed her for a final time, cupping the back of her head and attacking her lips and tongue with his own. He parted from her slowly, watching her open her eyes. Finally, he quietly confessed to her, “I love you.”

Kagome smiled. The response came so naturally, she didn’t have think about it, “And I love you.”

**()()()**

Kagome arrived at the well before evening came, and she jumped through after thanking A-Un a final time. He’d proved to be an interesting traveling companion, only able to communicate telepathically. They spoke of the battle that had taken place during her stay, and he told her that he’d seen it and been impressed by her skills. He also stated he was glad his master found her. 

Though, as they’d flown, something about her felt… off. There was a funny taste in her mouth, and her stomach just wouldn’t settle down. Kagome knew she didn’t have a fever, so at least she wasn’t contagious. But something was definitely wrong.

When she arrived in her front door on her side of the well, Kagome’s mother saw her and attacked her with a warm hug and kisses. Her grandfather was right behind her, doing much the same. Souta appeared a moment later, grinning broadly at her. The strange illness hadn’t subsided, exacerbated by the sensation of travelling through the well. She felt like she couldn’t swallow. Just as Souta was asking about what all she’d done, Kagome burst through them into the kitchen, and vomited in the sink.

“Kagome!” her mother shouted, rushing to her. “Are you alright?” She rinsed the sink and got a rag from a drawer, placing on her forehead as Kagome sat down in a chair her grandfather had pulled out for her.

“I-I don’t know,” she said, in shock. “It just happened.”

“Do you think you’re  _ actually _ sick?” her grandfather jested, but he was concerned.

“I don’t know,” Kagome said again.

“Maybe she’s pregnant,” Souta joked. 

At that, Kagome went pale and her stomach turned over, threatening to heave again. She fought it, but the unease was visible on her face, and her grandfather saw it instantly. His expression turned far less cheery, and his lips formed a tight line.

“Oh, don’t be silly! She can’t be pregnant!” her mother exclaimed as she looked at Souta with a warm chastising look. She went back to Kagome, and then saw her daughter’s guilty face, “Kagome…?” Her mother’s eyes narrowed suspiciously,  _ “Are _ you pregnant?”

Kagome trembled, tears welling up in her eyes, “I don’t know!”

**()()()**

**_DUN DUN DUN!!!_ **

_ So again there’s only minor changes in this chapter, but I added that hot spring sex scene. I also changed the night time sex scene a little bit, and I told a different story about Sesshomaru’s relationship with is parents. In the original version, Kagome tells Sesshomaru about her dad and how he died as well, but I felt the new conversation they had made them a lot closer together and concluded better. I may add her father’s story in… something else I’m planning, so for now he’s a big mystery. _

_ I hope you liked this chapter. On to the next one! _

_ Glacier _


	6. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome tries to find a way to deal with her situation. Inuyasha helps, but then things just go all wrong.

**Hawk  
** _ Chapter Six: Hold Me  
_ **_Be prepared, readers…  
_ ** **()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Kagome held the sonogram in her hands, her fingers shaking as she traced the pointed peaks of her son’s ears. Her eyes teared up once again. She’d been unable to look at anything else since the doctor’s appointment. Her mother was driving them home, neither of them speaking since they left.

When the doctor confirmed Kagome’s biggest fear, she folded into tears… until the doctor turned the monitor for her to see her son for the first time. Her eyes filled with joy and love at the sight of his cute little ears and his peaceful face. Even her mother wept at the sight of her grandchild. The doctor expressed a strong interest in the baby, saying it was highly unusual for it to be in such a developed state at such an early stage, given the timeline Kagome gave her. She had also been hesitant to show Kagome her baby, fearing she might be offended by his oddly-shaped ears. And once the doctor mentioned bringing Kagome back for  _ “mildly invasive testing,” _ both she and her mother quickly escaped before any appointments could be made.

“Kagome,” her mother said neutrally as she stared ahead blankly. Kagome looked to her mother, saying nothing. “Is Inuyasha the father?”

Her hand instinctively moved over her stomach, and she shook her head, “No. Actually, it’s his brother.”

Her mother’s eyebrows raised, and she turned her head towards Kagome slightly, still watching the road. “Inuyasha has a brother?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Well, half-brother if you want to be technical. His name is Sesshomaru.”

“Sesshomaru,” her mother repeated slowly.

“He’s a royal demon,” she offered. “His father, also Inuyasha’s father, was a powerful demon lord who ruled over the western lands. When he died, Sesshomaru became the ruler of the western lands.”

“A  _ royal _ demon,” her mother said, smiling slightly. “How did you two meet?”

She cleared her throat, “Well, the first time we met, it didn’t go well. It wasn’t long after Inuyasha and I met, actually. They were fighting over their father’s sword. It had been entrusted to Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru felt he deserved it more. At the time, at least. Anyway, he never got the sword from Inuyasha, but they’ve battled with each other over the years because of it.” Kagome tried to make their rivalry sound much pettier than it truly was, and she didn’t want to mention the fact that he’d nearly killed her the first time they met. She sighed with a smile, “We started seeing each other after we defeated a demon together. There was something there that day… Something we hadn’t noticed before.”

“Something he didn’t notice when all he wanted was a sword,” her mother helped.

Kagome nodded, “And something I didn’t notice when I was just a girl in a whole new world.” She looked to her mother earnestly, “We love each other, mom. It’s only been a short while... I know it sounds crazy and this baby wasn’t planned, but… somehow we love each other.”

Her mother nodded, still staring ahead, “I can tell, honey.” She sighed exasperatedly, “But Kagome, I have to say this as your mother: how could you have let this happen? If you wanted to have sex, I could have taken you to get birth control. Or you could have bought condoms, something to prevent this.”

Kagome sighed with her, “I… I didn’t think I could get pregnant anymore, mom.”

Her mother turned her head, eyes full of concern, “What? Why?”

“I stopped getting my period,” she confessed. “A couple years ago. I figured with all the stress I go through on the other side of the well, I just… kind of… dried up. I’m sorry.”

“Oh sweetheart,” her mother said sadly, shaking her head as she drove. “Don’t apologize. I’ll help you with this, however I can.”

Kagome nodded, “Thank you, mom.” She furrowed her brow and bit her lip nervously, “I just… I wonder what he’ll say when I tell him.” She shook her head, laughing, “I wonder what the  _ group _ is going to say.”

“You won’t be going back, Kagome,” her mother said firmly, the tone of her voice changing drastically. “Not with you in a fragile state.”

“Mom, I—”

Her mother gripped the steering wheel hard, her voice deep and hollow as she simply said,  _ “No.” _

**()()()**

Kagome was lying in bed that evening, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the sonogram propped up on her nightstand. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru—it was only right for him to know. But her mother didn’t want to hear it as they cooked dinner that night, refusing to argue about it further. Her grandfather had warmed up to the idea of Kagome’s pregnancy after she showed him the sonogram. She told him about Sesshomaru, about his greatness. Souta listened too, fascinated by the legendary stories Kagome told.

After dinner she just wanted to go upstairs. Her mother didn’t seem interested in speaking to her anymore tonight, and Kagome didn’t feel like joining her grandfather and Souta in a game of cards. She wiped her cheek again, composing herself. She sat up and stretched, closing her eyes. There was tapping at her window, and her eyes shot open. 

Inuyasha stood at her windowsill, watching her while continuing to tap against the glass. He was scowling at her. She rolled her eyes and walked across the room to open the window for him.

“What the hell, Kagome?” he demanded angrily as he crawled through the gap. Kagome shushed him and he glared at her as he struggled to stand. He straightened himself and then folded his arms. “I got your scent last night at the well, and I waited for you. I thought you’d be coming back after you got to see your family for a little while.”

Kagome scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, “Yeah… Well, something’s happened…”

He snorted, “Yeah, something’s happened on our side, too. Or did you forget why all of us travel together?”

She glared at him, “Of course not. What is it? What’s happened?” She gestured for him to sit on the seat at her window while she sat across from him on her desk chair.

“When we got back to the village after the dragon battle, Kikyo’s soul collectors were around,” he said. He paused himself as if to see if she would react to this. When she didn’t, he continued without looking at her, “I went after them and she was there.” He sighed, “That spell that makes her move was wearing away rapidly. She was just lying on the ground, reaching for me—all she said to me was  _ ‘Give it to her. She will know.’” _

“Give what?” she asked curiously.

Inuyasha set it on the desk. Kagome gasped. It was a huge piece of the jewel. “She must have been collecting shards when we didn’t see each other. I tried to get her to say more, but before I could, she was just… gone.”

Kagome frowned, looking at her friend sadly. His ears drooped somewhat and he looked to the floor. “She is… no more?” He gave a slight nod. She reached forward and grasped his hand, and he clutched it back. “I’m so sorry, Inuyasha,” she said to him. She sighed, “I can’t imagine…” Moving to sit beside him, she held him tightly in her arms.

“I lost her a long time ago, Kagome,” he said quietly as he embraced her back. “I’m mostly glad she’s at peace now.”

Kagome pulled away and cupped his cheek, smiling gently at him, “That’s good. She deserves rest.” She hesitated, but then asked, “Inuyasha… can I say something to you? There’s something I think you should hear, but I don’t want to upset or offend you.”

He nodded, unsure as he folded his arms into his sleeves, “Okay…”

She took a deep breath, “I know you loved Kikyo, and she loved you—I  _ know _ she did, otherwise that well wouldn’t be a portal, and you and I wouldn’t be sitting here together—”

“Heh,” Inuyasha laughed, a crooked grin on his face. “Yeah. I guess that’s true. I’d still be stuck on that fuckin’ tree.”

Kagome nodded, smiling. She touched his face, “Like I say, I know she loved you, but… Inuyasha, she wanted to  _ change _ you. Right? If Naraku hadn’t happened, that was the plan—to use the jewel to make you human?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“I just… I don’t think that’s right,” she told him. She sighed, “I do get that she wanted something more out of her life—to put being the Shikon Priestess behind her—and that she wanted to be with you, but I don’t see why you had to change, even if you were willing.” Kagome looked at him, gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek, “You deserve to be loved as you are, Inuyasha. Just as you were born—ears, claws, and grumpy.” She smiled and gave one of his pointed ears a tweak.

“I’m  _ not _ grumpy,” he said, grumpily. But then he smiled, “Thanks, Kagome.”

She nodded, “Just promise me you won’t let someone make you feel like you have to change, okay?”

“Okay,” Inuyasha agreed, smiling slightly. “I promise.”

She looked back to the piece of the jewel, “What do you think she meant by ‘give it to her?’”

He shrugged, “I assumed she meant you. I’ve been waiting all this time to tell you when you got back.”

She nodded and went back to her desk. She took the bottle of shards from her neck, dumping them out. There were eight.  _ “She will know,” _ Kagome repeated to herself. “Hmm…” She gathered the shards into her hand, and then the large piece. “Maybe if I just…” She closed her other hand around them, sealing them from view. Her eyes shut gently and she let her light flow into her hands. When it faded, she lifted her hand and it was an even larger chunk. The piece now looked like it was nearly a full half of the jewel.

Kagome’s heart sank.

“They fused together,” Inuyasha said with a smile. “Huh… I guess you did know.”

“Yeah,” she said sadly, turning it over in her hand. “We have one half of the jewel now, Inuyasha. Guess who has the other half?” Kagome looked at him and his expression became stern. “He’ll be coming for it soon.”

“I guess that means we need to get back,” Inuyasha said, folding his arms again. He appeared confident but Kagome could see the unease in his eyes.

Kagome looked to her bedroom door, then to her yellow backpack. It was packed and ready to go for her. She sighed and looked to Inuyasha again, “You need to sneak me out the window.”

His eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“My mother doesn’t want me going back.”

His eyes narrowed even more,  _ “Why?” _

Kagome became annoyed, and she matched his expression, “Something’s happened on my side, too. Or did you forget what I said like five fucking minutes ago?”

He was exasperated, throwing up his hands, “Okay then!  _ What?!” _

Kagome shushed him, then sighed and closed her eyes, “If I’m going to tell you this, I need you to promise me you won’t tell Sesshomaru or anyone else. But especially Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha was curious now and he unfolded his arms, nodding to her as he leaned forward, “Alright, I promise.” His forearms rested on his legs, his hands clasped.

She looked into his eyes seriously, “I’m expecting.”

He tilted his head, “Expecting…?  _ Oh!” _ His face reddened and he shook his head, “Oh. Uh… Okay.”

Kagome bit her lip, “Can you… Is my scent different?”

He sniffed curiously, “Huh… I guess that’s what it must be.” He shrugged.

“You’re not sure?”

“No, when a woman’s expecting, the scent is different for everyone. And sometimes it’s hard to tell the scents apart, being a half-demon. It’s very easy to assume it’s because you’ve spent time together recently. I doubt Sesshomaru would know, Kagome. But… why don’t you want him to?” he asked curiously, tilting his head again.

She sighed, “I can’t tell him now. I was going to, but with this,” she held up the half, “I can’t. We’re too close to the end of this, Inuyasha. If I tell him before, he’ll go in carelessly, or even forbid me from coming to the battle. I can’t risk losing him if he goes alone, so I need to be there. I  _ have _ to be.”

He was quiet for a long time. Finally, “You’re sure then? You’re really...?” He nodded to her stomach.

“Yeah. Mom and I found out for sure today.”

“And knowing that, she won’t let you come back,” he finished for her.

“Yeah,” she said again. She went to her nightstand, picking up the sonogram. She smiled again as she looked at it, sitting down next to Inuyasha. “Um, in my time, doctors here are able to see the inside of the body, and take pictures… They can just take a look inside and see if the baby is healthy, and tell if it’s going to be a boy or a girl, too.” She handed the picture to him, “This is what he looks like right now.” He held it in his hands, staring into it with wonder.

“H-He?” Inuyasha breathed, completely enthralled by the picture. “It’s a boy?”

Kagome grinned as she watched him, feeling her eyes sting with tears again, “Yeah. Normally, you wouldn’t know the gender of the baby so early, nor would he be this developed—but I’m guessing demons don’t gestate as long as humans. Or at least dog demons don’t.” She pointed, “Look, he’s got his uncle’s ears…”

His claw traced them, “He does…” Kagome could see his eyes water slightly, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He sniffed, “He’s half-demon.”

She gave Inuyasha’s ear a playful tweak, “He is, and he’ll have the best uncle to look up to.”

“Me?” He looked down to her, the insecurity clear in his eyes. And in his drooped ears.

Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder, shaking her head. She smiled, “You’re one of the strongest demons I know, Inuyasha. You’ve defeated things a hundred times bigger than you on more than one occasion. How could he not look up to you? You’d be the best uncle ever.”

He gave his famous half-smirk and looked back to the picture, “Have you thought about what you might call him?”

She shrugged as she looked with him, “In my head, I’ve been calling him Kei. But that’s just kind of a placeholder. Actually, I… I think I want to name him after you. Or something like your name, if you’d be okay with it.”

He turned to her quickly, taken aback, “Why?”

And again, Kagome smiled and shook her head at him, amazed he would ask her such a thing. “Inuyasha, if I never met you, if I never fell into that well down there… I would never know what true friends were. And I would never know what it meant to truly belong somewhere, and to truly love someone. I never had any of that before I met you.” She shrugged again, her eyes misty, “It’s the least I can do.”

Inuyasha could only embrace her tightly. She could feel him fighting the emotions inside him, and his voice wavered slightly as he spoke, “That’s the kindest thing anyone could ever do for me.” Kagome squeezed him back firmly, letting a few tears fall. He swallowed hard and inhaled deeply, just holding her. When he let her go, he sighed, “I’m honored you would do that, Kagome. But that’s something you and Sesshomaru should talk about. He’ll have a say in it too, I bet.”

She nodded, wiping her face, “I’m kinda curious to see what he’d suggest. But I really think he would agree.” She reached for the picture, letting them both gaze at it in her hand, “He never would have happened if it weren’t for you.”

**()()()**

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Inuyasha asked when they were about to leave. 

She nodded, not looking at him, “I have no other choice, Inuyasha.” Kagome had put the picture away in her backpack for safekeeping, and then went through her things a final time. She told Inuyasha she needed to write a note to her mother before they went back. He understood and waited patiently while she wrote. Kagome reviewed it one last time.

_ Mom, _

_ I love you. I love our family and our life together. And I promise I will be back to be a part of it for good. You know I would never, ever disobey you if I didn’t feel it was extremely important. It’s vital, mom. Inuyasha and I, the rest of our group, we’re so close to finishing this. So close. And I have to be there to see it through. I was the reason the mess with the shards started, mom. I don’t know if you knew that, but it was my fault. I need to right some wrongs in my life. _

_ I don’t expect you to like my reasoning, but I do hope you understand why I need to go back. If we don’t stop our enemy, the future could be affected forever, and I am not going to let that happen. I have to protect you all from what I’ve done. I know you’re angry with me, and this is definitely not the ideal situation, but it’s already done, and I will finish it. Just know that I love you, I love Souta, and I love grandpa, and I will do whatever it takes to become a family again. _

_ Kagome _

She sighed and laid it on her desk, then stood from her chair. “Okay,” she said, “we can go.” Inuyasha stood from the window seat and nodded. He quickly put her backpack on and grabbed her, jumping out the window a second later.

**()()()**

As soon as Inuyasha jumped out of the well and set her on the ground, Kagome bent over and vomited. The sensation of the portal  _ really  _ did not help her nausea. “Kagome!” he yelled, throwing down her bag and rushing to her side. He held her hair away from her face, grimacing. She wiped her mouth and rose, spitting.

“What’s happened to her?” a deep, familiar voice demanded from behind her.

“Just some bad food,” Kagome replied weakly, turning to face the source. “I’m fine.” Her eyes softened to Sesshomaru, who was glaring at Inuyasha. “It’s not anything to do with him.” He cradled his arm around her.

“Yeah, I  _ definitely _ didn’t do this to her,” Inuyasha said grinning, and he started laughing. Kagome gave him a short, stern look and he stopped.

Sesshomaru held her to him, and he looked her over. She was glad to see him, but Kagome’s heart raced, and she had to tell herself to calm down as he looked at her. She took a deep breath. “Are you sure you’re alright, Kagome?”

She nodded and smiled at him, “I’m okay. I just need to clean up a bit.” She turned to Inuyasha, “Let me have my bag.” She reached her hand out.

He hesitated, unsure if he should give it to her, “Uh… Are you sure you can carry it?” He tried to hint to her, standing in front of it as if to protect her.

Kagome got it, but narrowed her eyes to him and insisted, “Just let me have it.”

“I will take it,” Sesshomaru offered, looking between the two of them oddly. “Give it to me, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha nodded and lifted it from the ground, handing it to Sesshomaru. He began to lift it up and down, feeling the weight. “This really is quite heavy,” he said. He stopped and looked at her, “Hello.”

Kagome laughed a little, “Hey there.” His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. She ran her fingers along the edge of his armor, “It’s good to see you.”

“I’ll just… tell the others you’re back,” Inuyasha said, walking away after he saw the way they looked at each other.

Kagome turned, smiling genuinely at him, “Inuyasha, thank you.” Her eyes glowed with gratitude, and he nodded, giving her a brief smile and nod before he left.

Again, Sesshomaru looked at the two of them oddly. When Inuyasha was gone, he turned to Kagome once more, smiling down at her. She flushed under his heavy gaze, looking away shyly. He gently tipped her chin with his finger, and began to descend to her mouth. But Kagome looked away again.

“Oh, Sesshomaru, you don’t want to do that,” she said in disgust. “I really should brush my teeth before anything…” It was then that Kagome noticed his robe. “Hey,” she said, laughing as she examined one of the sleeves in her hands, “did you have someone make you an identical robe? They worked fast.” He said nothing, only smiled. Kagome frowned, tilting her head, “What’s with you?”

“Nothing, Kagome. Nothing at all…” His voice was different now, much silkier and sinister than Sesshomaru’s.

Their auras weren’t intertwining either. There was no tingle, no pleasant sensation.

Kagome’s eyes widened in fear, and she used her light to feel around, desperately looking for the shard in Sesshomaru’s arm. When she didn’t find it, she trembled, opening her mouth.

“If you scream, I will slit your throat with that dagger at your waist. I am much faster than you,” he threatened darkly, quietly. His eyes slowly moved to observe it, a slow grin spreading across his face. He slipped it from the loop of her jeans easily, raising it to his face, “There is a substantial amount of demonic energy coming from this blade. No doubt it is a gift from your lover?”

Kagome said nothing, she could only stand there and shake. Her stomach was turning over and over, but she fought the sickness as hard as she could. She would not cry in front of him, she would not give him the satisfaction. There was rustling in the bushes, and his attention turned to the noise. The grin on his face became all the more evil.

“Kagome!” Shippo’s pure, sweet voice cried cheerily. He hopped up onto her shoulder and looked between the two of them. The imposter was grinning broadly at the kit, who was unaware of the malevolence in his eyes. But Shippo did see the terror on Kagome’s face and he hopped down, looking up at her worriedly, “What’s wrong?”

_ “Shippo,” _ she whispered, still looking at the imposter before her,  _ “run.” _

“Kagome?”

_ “RUN!” _

The kit looked at the imposter fearfully, and he leapt away. Naraku’s arm transformed into a sickening, claw-like tentacle and it swiftly extended, shooting through Shippo’s middle. The soft, breathy grunt he made tore through Kagome, and she let out an excruciating scream as she watched him fall to the ground. When she tried to run to him, Naraku’s tentacle arm wrapped around her waist. 

_ “NO!” _ Kagome screamed with her whole body, until everything hurt,  _ “SHIPPO! NO! NO!” _

Naraku just laughed and flew them upward, and Kagome could only watch, still screaming as Shippo’s body got smaller and smaller.

**()()()  
** **_Inuyasha_ **

Sango jumped in surprise and spilled soup into the fire, startled by Kagome’s screams. Inuyasha shot up, “I smell blood.” He rushed out of Kaede’s hut, Miroku right behind him. He ran down the path to the clearing, and the scent of blood got much stronger. “Shippo,” he breathed when he could tell whose it was, and dread filled him. “Oh, no…” When he reached the clearing, he looked around.

There was a small stream of blood a good distance away from the well. At the end of the stream was Shippo, and Inuyasha sped over to him. He scooped the little kit up in his arms, pressing his hand into the wound in his middle. Shippo’s paws were covered in his own blood from trying to stop the bleeding. His face was pale, and Inuyasha held him tightly. Miroku knelt beside them, his hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder. They looked at each other in horror.

_ “Wasn’t… Sess… Sessho… It wasn’t… him,” _ the kit croaked weakly.

Inuyasha pushed Shippo’s hair back, feeling his sweaty forehead. Shaking his head, Inuyasha asked, “It wasn’t?” And he realized what that meant,  _ “Oh, please no _ … I’m sorry, Shippo. I’m so sorry.” He cradled the kit to him, his voice breaking, “I should have known…”

He felt his little paw touch his face, and Inuyasha looked into Shippo’s eyes as he spoke once more,  _ “No one… knew…” _

“We need to get him help,” Miroku said quietly. Inuyasha lifted Shippo’s tunic to look at the wound, he had to look away for a moment because it was so horrible. He fought like hell to keep himself leveled for Shippo. The wound was festering, foaming and frothing with Naraku’s miasma.

_ “It’s p-poi… poison… I can… I can feel it.” _ He looked down, his paws trembling over the wound. His little body broke out in shudders and his teeth started chattering.

“Tenseiga. We need to get to Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said quickly. Still keeping Shippo in his arms, Inuyasha worked himself out of his haori and wrapped the little kit in it, tucking him in safely. “We’ll get you fixed up,” he said shakily. He sniffed, “You just rest, little man. We’ll be there before you know it.”

_ “I’m okay,” _ he managed to whisper.  _ “Just… h-hold me…” _

He nodded, “I will. I’ve got you.”

Sango came up behind them and she immediately threw her hands to her mouth, “No…” Kirara jumped off her shoulder, and she went to kneel with Inuyasha, putting her hand to Shippo’s forehead. He was burning up. She whipped her head to Kirara, who transformed before she could say another word. “Will you be able to carry us all there?” she asked. The cat growled and nodded, lowering herself quickly. Her red eyes looked at Shippo and she mewled mournfully. They all climbed onto Kirara, Inuyasha cradling Shippo at the head while Miroku held Sango from behind. The cat lifted off into the sky quickly, speeding to the west.

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Kagome woke up in a dark room, her hands and feet in shackles made of demonic energy. She tried to dissipate them with her light, but the energy was too concentrated, too strong for one priestess. She looked around, fearfully trying to figure out where she was. 

The room was dark, and she could only see the outline of the door because of it. The only source of light was coming from Naraku’s piece of the jewel, sitting on a table not too far away from her corner of the room. It was a deep, rich purple, tainted from the darkness he’d placed within it. It gave off a dull, violet light. Kagome instinctively reached for the bottle around her neck, but it was bare. Her pack was nowhere to be found and her dagger was probably still with Naraku. 

She thought again of Shippo, and she closed her eyes as tears welled up into them. She would never forget that moment, she would never be able.

The door slid open right then, and Kagome retreated backward into the corner, watching as Naraku walked inside. He was dressed in his baboon fur, the mask shielding him from her. The black eyes of the mask stared into her, and she shook. He was holding her dagger in one hand, the other holding up the untainted jewel piece. “You’re awake,” he said. “Good. You should see this.” He walked up to the tainted jewel, setting the dagger down.

“Where’s all your underlings? Shouldn’t they be the ones keeping me?” she asked bitingly.

“They are in this jewel,” he said, holding up his tainted piece. “I have created a void that absorbs the souls of demons directly from Hell. It has been drawing souls to this portion of the jewel for many months now, and I decided the others better served me by being a part of the power I will hold.” He laughed, “It is right, as they were already parts of me.” 

He took both pieces of the jewel and closed his hands around them. In a puff of dark purple smoke, both pieces were combined and were now filled with dark energy. There was a nic in the nearly complete jewel, however. Seeing this, he let out an enraged yell and he sped over to Kagome. 

_ “Where is the last shard?” _ The hood of his fur fell down, and Kagome saw the black, evil rage in his eyes.

“H-How would I know? They’re everywhere,” she said in an unsuccessful attempt to be naive.

His hand reached out to her throat, and sunk his claws into her neck, stinging her with his poison, “I have scoured this realm for every shard,  _ every _ miniscule fragment… I have found  _ all there is _ to find.  _ You know where it is, you know who has it. And you will tell me.” _

Kagome grimaced, but she glared up at him, “You haven’t figured that out by now?” She laughed bitterly, “It doesn’t matter anyway, he’ll be coming for me soon.”

**()()()  
** **_Inuyasha_ **

The ride to Sesshomaru’s palace was going to be a long one. They weren’t even halfway. Inuyasha held Shippo tightly in his arms, making sure his haori was wrapped securely around him. Everyone was silent and solemn, watching the night’s horizon as they flew.

Shippo coughed,  _ “…nuyas… ‘nuyasha…” _

The half-demon’s attention turned to the kit at once, “What is it, little man?” He felt his forehead again, the skin burning against his fingers. Emotion caught him, and he swallowed hard.

_ “R-Remember… when we fished?” _ Shippo’s eyes were slightly open now, and there was a soft smile on his face.

Inuyasha managed a little laugh, “Y-Yeah, of course. You caught a lot that day.”

_ “Thank you… for teaching m-me.” _ He was shivering badly now. Inuyasha’s arms closed around him, shielding him from the wind as they flew.

He shook his head at him earnestly, “Don’t say goodbye, Shippo. Not yet.”

The kit coughed again, blinking,  _ “When I c-close… my eyes… I s-see my father. H-He’s f-fishing…” _

“He’s fishing?”

_ “He’s-He’s c-catchin’… catchin’ like y-you did.” _

Inuyasha swallowed again, and his voice cracked, “Yeah?” He closed his eyes, having a feeling he knew what that meant, “Is your mother there?” Sango sobbed behind him, and Miroku murmured to her comfortingly.

_ “She’s… on the b-bank… w-watching.” _

“And where are you, Shippo?”

Shippo didn’t answer right away this time, just sitting for a moment and staring into space. There was a hint of a smile on his face when he finally responded,  _ “I b-bet I… c-can get more t-than him…” _

Inuyasha nodded, brushing the kit’s bangs back. He looked to the haori, now starting to become soaked in red-violet blood. He sniffed and looked away, finally allowing his tears to fall. He let out a breath, turning back to Shippo with resolve, “You should go fish with your father, Shippo.”

The kit was breathing hard now,  _ “It’ll… It’ll be okay… You’ll s-see…”  _ His eyelids started to droop slightly,  _ “T-Tell Kagome… I’m okay… T-Tell her I’m fishing.” _

Inuyasha petted the kit’s head, nodding again. “Okay,” he whispered soothingly, “I will. Go fish. Just go fish, little man.” 

And then he watched as Shippo took his last breath, his eyes slowly losing their life and spirit as he left the living world.

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

Naraku laughed at Kagome, “So sure, are you?” His claws came out of her neck, but his grip never loosened. “And you are so sure that the great and powerful Sesshomaru will love a half-breed child?” Kagome’s eyes widened and he smirked, his other arm turning into the tentacle-claw, “Perhaps another small offering to the jewel is in order. A half-demon’s soul is still agreeable for my purposes…” The point of the poison claw hovered over Kagome’s midsection, and she covered it with her hands protectively, the shackles jangling with her movement. It dripped with the deep purple poison, and the droplets landed on the floor near her, burning through it rapidly.

_ “No,” _ she begged him, her voice barely a whisper.

“Make no mistake, Kagome… I can do whatever I wish,” he said darkly. The tentacle hovered over her stomach a little longer, but then retreated back into his arm. “You would do well to remember that. Let us wait for your lover, then. We’ll find out together if he truly loves you and your half-breed child.”

**()()()  
** **_Sesshomaru_ **

Sesshomaru was in his study when the scent of Inuyasha hit his nose. He looked up from his book and took another curious whiff, smelling the rest of his group. There was a potent stench of poison and blood, and he rose quickly. Jaken came rushing in, panicked. Seeing that his master had already risen, he calmed himself, but his eyes were still anxious. “Milord, Inuyasha is here. Something has happened,” he said, grim.

“Take me to them,” he said quietly.

Jaken led him to the recovery hall, and the horrible blood-poison scent got much stronger. Sesshomaru struggled breathing it, fighting the urge to cover his nose with the sleeve of his black haori. Many of the men who fought with him against Kouga’s pack were still in the various rooms in the hall, but the scent of their blood did not bother him as badly. And then he could smell the blood’s owner, and a bitter taste flooded his mouth.

They entered a private room, and Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha and his group gathered around the table. It was lit by the two lamps in the corners of the room. He could see the red of Inuyasha’s fire rat robe hanging over the edge from being spread across it. Etsuyo was there, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the table. 

As he approached, the group looked at him. When he saw Shippo, Sesshomaru’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes were wide, and he came closer to the foot of the table.

“How?” he asked finally.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and swallowed, “Naraku.” He folded his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, “I thought he was you. He came to us as you, so I left you two alone. Shippo went rushing out when I told him Kagome was back, and he must’ve…” He trailed off and shook his head, cursing himself. “I tried to get him here in time. We tried. But the miasma… and he’s so little…”

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga, staring at Shippo’s body intently. The stench of the poison stung his nostrils, and he could smell that it had thickened and congealed the blood inside of the kit’s body. After several long moments, the sword still did not pulse, and he still did not see the men from the Underworld. Frowning, Sesshomaru shook his head, “He’s gone.” Sango began to cry into her hands, and Miroku started saying a prayer. “I will not let his death be in vain,” he vowed, sheathing Tenseiga. “And he will have the finest send off.”

“It would be an honor to prepare him, Master Sesshomaru,” Etsuyo offered, bowing. “Chiyo and I would see it as a great service to our kind. And I will make sure Aoi has the men prepare a pyre for him.” She shook her head, her deep green eyes filled with sorrow, “He seems like such a sweet boy.”

“He was,” Inuyasha replied quietly, nodding slowly. He looked at her, “Thank-you.”

“Yes, thank-you, Etsuyo,” Sesshomaru agreed. “And to your mate as well. You both have worked very hard to care for the men wounded from the battle.” He bowed to her respectfully and then looked to Inuyasha, “Kagome..?”

He sighed, “She was taken. He was already gone by the time we got there. And we found him…” 

Sesshomaru’s mouth tightened and stayed quiet for a long moment, enraged.

“There was a large void we saw on our way here,” Miroku said once he finished his prayer. “It was drawing in tainted demonic energy. We believe she was taken there.”

Growling, Sesshomaru said, “Then let us take her back.” He looked to his wrist, seeing the soft glow within it and then turned back to Shippo. He came to the kit’s side, leaning over him. “I will always keep my promise to you, little one,” he vowed softly. “You were the cleverest demon I’ve ever known.”

**()()()  
** **_Sesshomaru_ **

Sango and Miroku rode together on Kirara while the brothers flew on Sesshomaru’s cloud. Kirara led the group, knowing where the void was. 

He felt Inuyasha turn to him, “What was the battle you talked about? I smelled so much blood when we came to the barrier.”

“That wolf friend of yours was a fool,” Sesshomaru answered.

“‘Was?’” he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru nodded, “Was. As well as his entire pack.”

“Does Kagome know?”

“She was there,” he replied, looking at him. “I had her sent to the cellars, but she came to the battle anyway.”

“Tch, that sounds like her,” Inuyasha said with a short laugh. “So… she saw it happen?”

“She demanded she see it happen,” he said. “She refused to let me shield her from seeing.”

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, turning back to the path ahead, “Wow…”

“My thoughts exactly, brother,” he muttered. “But she said it didn’t matter to her, that she’d seen death in many forms already.”

“That makes sense, I guess,” Inuyasha said quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded again, “Unfortunately, it does.”

They were silent for a long time after that, just staring ahead as they sailed in the void’s direction. Sesshomaru found himself remarkably calm during the journey. Thinking of the horrific things he had planned for Naraku seemed to quell his rage somewhat. He would think of Kagome, and how she must feel; he had no idea if she was still alive, but since Naraku had taken her rather than kill her when he had the chance, Sesshomaru thought there was a good chance Kagome was alive. 

But not knowing drove him mad. He was gnashing his teeth, again mulling over ideas for Naraku’s demise.

Inuyasha sighed next to him, “Sesshomaru, there’s something I need to tell you.” He folded his arms, and he was looking down at the cloud beneath his feet.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother, lifting an eyebrow curiously, “What is it?”

He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I made a promise to her, but I’m gonna have to break it…”

Sesshomaru was now fully facing him, concerned and alarmed, “To Kagome? What—”

_ “There!”  _ Miroku called, pointing ahead.  _ “We’re here!” _ The void as huge, towering over them all as it drew in more and more demonic energy. Just under the void was a small mansion in the middle of a large plain. It was evilly dark, with demons and dragons carved into the blackwood of the gates and roof. Their faces were distorted and unsettling, the eyes bulging out crazily as they stared out into the night.

The group landed in the courtyard, waiting for something to happen. “He has to know we’re here,” Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, scanning the front of the mansion for lights and people. There was an eerie violet glow coming from inside the house, softly pulsating behind the screens. He could smell Kagome now—he could smell her fear and grief. The bitter taste in his mouth got stronger, and he growled deeply. “He wants us to come inside,” he said quietly.

Right as they began to move, holes opened up in the ground and a strange, silver mist rose from them. Inuyasha quickly covered his nose, and the rest of the group did the same. 

Laughter echoed around them,  _ “It enters through the eyes, fools. Sleep well…” _

And then Sesshomaru felt himself become faint, his sight slowly graying and blackening as he passed out.

**()()()**

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of screaming. Snapping himself aware, he tried standing up, only to be pulled back down by the demonic chains binding him to the walls and floor. The rest of the group was chained with him, and they were stirring to the shrill sounds, too. The room they were in was fairly large, but plain except for the glow of the demonic energy chains. His and Inuyasha’s swords were taken and placed against a wall too far away for either of them to reach. Miroku’s staff and Sango’s hiraikotsu were piled there as well. 

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome’s blood, and he roared.  _ “KAGOME!” _ He was snarling, struggling to keep himself from transforming. The chain would not break with the growth of his muscles, it grew with them, stretching and expanding. His eyes turned to red, and then faded back to white as he yanked against them. He calmed himself, growling as he breathed deeply, “I don’t suppose you can purify the chains?” His eyes turned to Miroku.

“I can try,” he said, nodding to him. He looked at the chains holding his wrists and closed his eyes, trying to summon the light as Kagome did. There was a weak glow in his palms, but nothing more. He kept trying and trying, feeling the pressure on him as Kagome started to cry.

The screen opened and Naraku stepped through, dragging Kagome by her chains. Her neck was bound now, her hands and feet shackled too. Tears were streaming down her face, and blood soaked her jeans from a deep gash in her leg. 

Sesshomaru snarled loudly, his claws piercing the skin of his palms as he clenched his fists. “I will rip your throat out,” he sneered.

Naraku just smirked at Sesshomaru, letting go of Kagome’s chains. They automatically linked to the wall behind her, and she was harshly jerked back into it, knocking the wind out of her. She held her arms around stomach, grimacing in pain. She doubled over and cried out. Naraku turned, giving her a casual glance. “Oh, no,” he cooed mockingly, “is it happening already, my darling? Are you losing it?” 

Kagome glared up at him, hissing, “Don’t you ever fucking call me that.  _ Fuck you.” _ She cried out in pain again, clenching her teeth together. 

He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Such a shame. That child would have really been something to behold, I imagine.” 

Sesshomaru watched, horror-struck as he realized what was happening to her. Blood was beginning to seep through the center of her jeans, between her thighs. 

“Kagome,” he breathed softly, filling with bereavement. And then he wrenched against his chains again, roaring loudly at Naraku in fury and anguish.

Naraku only kept smirking, bringing his attention to the nearly complete jewel in his hand, his other hand absently holding Kagome’s dagger. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” he asked aloud to them. “The preparation, the years of searching…” His baboon fur fell to the floor, revealing the skin of his chest and back and arms. He turned away from the door, his unsightly spider scar displayed to Kagome as she writhed in pain. The jewel glowed brightly with the tainted energy, and he held it up high, “I owe much of this victory to our mutual friend, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha glared up at Naraku, “What does that mean?”

He turned to Inuyasha, his deep, sinister voice laughing softly, “I influenced her, and she brought me shards. Although, one day she overcame my influence and refused to obey me. I ripped part of her soul from her, and she escaped, but she would not live long after that.” He played with the jewel, rolling it between his fingertips.

“You bastard,” Inuyasha growled.

“Tell me, how did it feel losing her for a second time?” Inuyasha pushed against his chains, and Naraku just laughed even more. He turned to Sango, giving her a menacing grin. Miroku tried to get close to her, but his chains pulled all the way into the wall, pinning him to it. “Knowing the jewel is nearly complete and that there is only one shard left, you must know your brother is dead.”

Sango’s eyes were tearful, but she kept a hard face, “My brother was already lost to me the day he became your slave. He lives in a better world now.”

Naraku lifted an eyebrow, “Such a wise perspective.” He tilted his head, leaning towards her, “Would you like to know how he died? It was not unlike that pathetic little kitsu—”

Kagome yelled out and a bright pink light filled the room, blinding everyone. Her body glowed with the light, shimmering brightly. The chains burst into ash, and she rose from the floor with a malicious glare towards Naraku. He grinned confidently as she started toward him, and he made his arm transform. The dagger clattered to the floor and the claw-tentacle shot in Kagome’s direction. 

When it touched her, the arm sizzled and burnt and Naraku screamed in pain. The burn seized up the entire tentacle, and it detached from his shoulder. Kagome still walked toward him, picking up the dagger but never leaving his gaze. If her leg hurt her, she did not show it. She unsheathed the blade, her light channeling into it. The deep blue and bright pink of Sesshomaru’s and Kagome’s energies blended into a soft violet, overtaking Kagome’s entire body.

“What is this?” he asked, clutching at his arm with the jewel still in his hand. “What is this power?” 

She reached him, and he roared as her dagger rapidly descended on his chest, piercing him in the center. Her light flooded into him, and he was yelling out in pain.

“What’s happening?” Inuyasha asked as he watched with an astonished expression.

Miroku’s eyes were wide, “I think… I think she’s purifying his blood.” Right then the chains binding him to the wall faded away, and he fell to the ground. The rest of the chains faded as well, and the group stood and watched as Naraku became mortal.

The wound in his chest kept sizzling and bubbling, the dark purple blood gradually turning a bright red. The scar on his back slowly disappeared, and his claws became normal fingernails. 

“How does it  _ feel?” _ Kagome taunted, “How does it feel to be a whole human, Naraku? Is there pain? Are you  _ suffering?” _

Sesshomaru came up behind her as she pulled the dagger out of him, blood spraying to the floor. Naraku pressed his hand to the wound, his breathing shallow and wavering. The jewel fell from his hand and Kagome picked it up. The light surrounding her body dispersed, and she stumbled to the ground, holding her stomach as she succumbed to the pain once more. 

Sesshomaru took her in his arms, holding her as they sat on the floor. Inuyasha met his eyes, and Sesshomaru nodded to him, “You do it. I will see to my intended.” Inuyasha nodded back and turned to face Naraku, who was still clutching at his wound. Sesshomaru turned them away from the two, and looked at the gash in her leg, “Was there miasma?” His eyes observed her wound worriedly. It bled freely into her jeans. He could also see blood coming from another place, and his heart wrenched mournfully.

Kagome was still grimacing, her breathing shallow as her leg throbbed, “Yes, but I think I purified it…” Another wave of sharp pain hit her stomach and she lurched, crying out. She struggled for her words through her desperate breathing, sweat dripping from her forehead as she held the impure jewel in her shaking hands, “Sesshomaru, I need your shard. I need to go inside the jewel.”

“Go inside it?” he asked, quickly slicing the shard out of his wrist.

“There’s too much demonic energy for me to purify it from the outside, I have to go within it… and then I will destroy it,” she said, taking the shard from him. She fused it back to the jewel, completing it. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru tearfully, the rest of the group now circling around them. Inuyasha’s hands were dripping with Naraku’s blood, his expression grim and tired. “I’m not sure how I’m going to do that. But I know that’s what I’m going to have to do. And I don’t know what will happen after that,” she said, choking on her tears as she looked at the group. “So I think this might be goodbye.”

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek, “Kagome…”

She put her hand to his chest, “I love you, and I always will.”

“And I love you. I will wait for you,” he said to her.

Kagome shook her head, “I can’t ask you to do that, Sesshomaru.”

“You didn’t,” he said, “I am vowing it now.” He pressed his forehead to hers, “We will belong to each other one day, my love. And our children will never know that man’s name.”

“Never,” she agreed, sobbing. Kagome looked to her stomach and back up at him, “Sesshomaru… I’m so sor—”

“You  _ saved _ us,” Sesshomaru said earnestly. “I will not have you blame yourself for  _ anything, _ anymore. Do you understand me?” Kagome could see his eyes water, and he covered her hands with one of his own, over her midsection, “Not even for this. Do you hear me, my love? Not even for this.”

She nodded as she fought the pain, and looked to the group again. Miroku had his arm around Sango, both looking down at the couple with tears running down their cheeks. “Be good to each other,” Kagome said to them weakly.

“Always,” Miroku replied.

Kagome then looked to Inuyasha, beckoning him close to her. His eyes were streaming as well, and Kagome kissed his wet cheek, “Thank-you. For everything. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you,” he said back.

She reached up to touch Inuyasha’s ears, giving a weak, tearful laugh. She sniffed, “Do the thing.”

Inuyasha nodded.

He wiggled his ears.

Kagome laughed.

He looked at the jewel in her hand, “Are you ready?”

Kagome nodded and turned back toward Sesshomaru. She reached up to his face. “Kiss me?” she asked.

Sesshomaru held her tight. “Once more,” he agreed. His lips sealed with hers passionately, and he cupped her cheek. Kagome kissed him with all the passion her pained body could muster, and then she let her light flow into the jewel. 

The jewel wrapped Kagome’s body in its glow, and they both faded before the group’s very eyes.

“I will wait,” Sesshomaru vowed again as Kagome left the Feudal Era for the last time.

**()()()**

_ So, that’s where this story landed when I abandoned it all those years ago. _

_ i. Am. So. Sorry. _

_ This chapter is mostly unchanged. I added some dialogue between Kagome and her mother, as well as between Kagome and Inuyasha when he shows up in her room. It’s funny, in the version of this that existed before the original, it went in a completely different direction. When Inuyasha and Kagome come back to the Feudal Era, as soon as they get out of the well, Inuyasha was supposed to kiss her. Then Sesshomaru would see them, and this whole love triangle thing was supposed to happen, but then I had a dastardly idea, and then wrote what you just read. And that means that, no, I originally hadn’t planned on killing off Shippo (I’m so sorry, little dude).  _

_ I figured if I wanted the most people to survive, then I would have to kill off the one that would hurt the most. I’m sorry it had to be this way, guys. _

_ Alright! Onward to the final chapter, readers! _

_ Glacier _

  
  



	7. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the others deal with the aftermath of Kagome leaving the Feudal Era. Kagome has to make a choice.

_ If you’re an original reader from FF-dot-net and clicked to this chapter when this story was finally updated, please read the notes at the beginning of chapter one. This story has been rewritten, and some minor things are different about it since you last read it. The major plot points are still there, so if you’re that eager to read the final chapter, then it will still make sense from what you last read. Please enjoy! _

**Hawk  
** _ Chapter Seven: Love Me  
_ **()()()  
** **_Sesshomaru_ **

Sesshomaru stared down at his hands for a long time after Kagome disappeared, the room silent and still. He closed his fingers into loose fists. He shut his eyes for a moment, breathing deep. “You were going to tell me about the child, weren’t you, Inuyasha?” he asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded, clearing his throat, “Yeah… She’d just found out yesterday. Her mother refused to let her come back through the well once they knew.”

“With good reason,” he said weakly. Every part of him was begging to mourn, to cry out in grief, but he would not allow himself.

Inuyasha nodded, “She told me she’d actually planned on telling you, but once I told her about the jewel, it would have been too risky. She refused to miss the battle. I saw a bit of the note she left for her mother. She blames herself for the jewel breaking, and for it falling into the wrong hands.”

He gave a frustrated sigh, “Why does she do that? Why must she carry every burden on herself?” He let out his breath again, holding his forehead.

The monk spoke tentatively behind him, “Kagome is the jewel’s protector. When she was younger, she did not understand that role fully, therefore she did not give it the respect it deserved.” Sesshomaru still did not glance at the others, just stared at his hands. Miroku went on, “But in recent years, Kagome embraced the gravity of that role, and she became serious where the jewel is concerned. I understand her need to take responsibility for the jewel, but like you, I do not wish for her to take on every one of its many burdens.”

The demon lord nodded, “And I know that, I suppose.” He sighed again, “Her passion can be so infuriating. I would have kept her from coming here if she’d told me, but I’m certain she’d have come anyway.” There was hardly any humor in his voice. He again thought of the screams of agony Naraku had torn from Kagome, drawing her blood… killing their unborn child… killing Shippo. His eyes flashed red and darted to his body, bleeding out from his cleanly-cut throat in the corner. A malicious rumble came from somewhere dark within him.

The group saw his change, and they quickly became cautious. Inuyasha signaled for them to stay still, and he kept his hand close to Tetsusaiga, watching the demon lord intently. 

Miroku spoke again, “What’s the matter, Sesshomaru?”

The demon lord ignored him, instead he looked to Inuyasha. “Was it quick?” he asked his brother. He vividly remembered Kagome’s words after he’d killed Kouga:  _ But you wish you could kill him again. _ His fingers itched.

Inuyasha nodded, “Yes. And I told him he didn't deserve it.”

The rumble came from Sesshomaru again and he stood as his hand gripped Tenseiga. Everyone took a slight step back. “Take the others back to the palace,” he snarled, his red eyes zeroed in on Naraku’s still bleeding corpse.

“What do you plan to do?” Miroku asked carefully.

Sesshomaru calmed himself enough to look at the monk, “Hn… a quick death is unacceptable.” He drew his blade and it glowed. “Leave us,” he said to them.

“Are you certain, Sesshomaru?” the monk asked. Sango took hold of his arm, shaking her head.

He gave the monk a sideways glance, “Would you do this differently if it were you? If it were your intended he tortured? If it were  _ your _ unborn child?”

Miroku took great thought into this, staring at Sesshomaru’s drawn blade. 

It was Sango who spoke first, “I wouldn’t do it differently.”

The monk nodded, sighing, “I suppose if I had the means as you do, it would not be different either. And I cannot stop you.”

Sesshomaru growled approvingly, “Good.” His eyes were practically bleeding red, bulging from their sockets, his full attention back on Naraku’s body.

**()()()  
** **_Inuyasha_ **

They heard Naraku’s screams of horror and suffering even outside the mansion. They looked back anxiously as they prepared Kirara. They’d found the fire cat in a locked room not far from where they’d been kept. She was also with Kagome’s things and they loaded that onto her back. Another sickening screech echoed from within. Inuyasha hadn’t wanted to admit it back there, but he was glad for his brother’s rage. 

Sesshomaru would make Naraku beg for Hell.

“Kirara, do you know the way back?” Inuyasha asked. She nodded, giving him a light murmur. The cat was grim, but stoic.

“I wouldn’t go back in there,” Sango warned, concerned.

Inuyasha shook his head, “I’m not, but I feel like someone should be here when he comes back out.” He met their eyes, “I got what I needed from Narkau. Trust me.”

The pair got on Kirara, Miroku’s arms around Sango. He looked down at Inuyasha, “Be safe. We will wait for you back at the palace.”

He nodded up to his friend, “You two as well. This may take a while.”

**()()()  
** **_Miroku_ **

Once Miroku and Sango arrived back at the palace, they saw the pyre for Shippo. The reality of that moment still hadn’t sunk in for the two of them, but now it was staring them in the face. Sango bowed her head, crying quietly to herself. Miroku put his arms around her, feeling the intense grief with her. Sesshomaru’s servants were immediately worried when they saw their master wasn’t with them. 

The fox demon servant, Etsuyo, ran up to them, her eyes fearful, “Is Master Sesshomaru alright?”

The monk nodded as he jumped off Kirara, and then went to help Sango down, “He’s fine. He is… finishing one last task. Inuyasha is with him.”

She looked a little more relieved, “And Lady Kagome?”

He shook his head, “She was alive when we got there, but now we don’t know.” He sighed, “It’s… complicated.” 

“I understand,” she said gently. She looked at the two of them, “You both look exhausted. Come, we have prepared rooms for your group.” She gestured for them to follow her, “If you are hungry, we can certainly provide food for you as well.”

“We thank you very much, Etsuyo,” he said, looking down at Sango’s tired expression as they walked with her. “I think we will skip the meal, though. I believe the night has been too much for either of us.”

“Yes,” Sango agreed softly, absently.

Etsuyo nodded, saying again, “I understand. This night has been tragic for everyone.”

She brought them to a corridor on the far end of the palace. Their rooms were across from each other, each with locks for privacy. Each one was spacious, with freshly made beds and roomy tubs for bathing. She told them they could prepare baths for them both as well, an offer which they very eagerly took. Miroku and Sango parted ways once their baths were ready, giving each other one final parting look before they retreated to their rooms.

**()()()  
** **_Sesshomaru_ **

Sesshomaru didn’t look back at the flames starting to engulf Naraku’s mansion, slowly walking out. After Naraku was purified, the ominous, otherworldly feeling of the strange mansion went away. It became dull, normal, and nearly crumbling at the seams. Sesshomaru simply set it aflame once he finally finished with Naraku. 

His black silk robes were soaked in blood, his fingers and face covered in it. He licked his lips, tasting it as he slowly strode out of the mansion. The wood creaked and broke behind him, and the ceiling collapsed just as he entered the courtyard. Inuyasha stood there, watching him closely. As he approached his brother, he sheathed Tenseiga after wiping the blood from its blade. It had proved to be an interesting torture device throughout the entire encounter.

“Is it over?” Inuyasha asked, tilting his head. He folded his arms.

Sesshomaru didn’t meet his brother’s eyes, shrugging indifferently, “As it will ever be, Inuyasha.”

He nodded, “You want to head back yet?”

Sesshomaru looked to the mansion, glaring with intense hatred. “No,” he said darkly. “I want to watch it burn to the ground.”

And so they did. It took hours. When it was embers, he finally faced Inuyasha, and then looked down at himself, at his bloodied hands, “I should clean up. Rin can’t see me like this.”

Inuyasha jerked his head back towards the mansion’s gate, “I smell a stream nearby. C’mon.” They sped away from the burning building, trying to put some of this terrible night behind them. Inuyasha thankfully didn’t ask about the blood heavily caked around Sesshomaru’s mouth and down his front.

**()()()**

The stream was cool and refreshing on Sesshomaru’s face. He rinsed himself, cupping his bloody hands in the water and slapping it to his cheeks and forehead. Inuyasha sat a short distance away from him, resting against a tree. “I need a fuckin’ drink,” he said aloud.

“Brother, you speak the truth,” Sesshomaru agreed. He rinsed the last of the blood off his skin and then stared at his hands for a long moment. “I have sake back at the palace. Plenty. I imagine I’m going to need it for the next few centuries.”

Inuyasha looked at his brother, “Are you… okay?”

It took Sesshomaru a minute to answer, hesitating, “I don’t know, Inuyasha. But I certainly have time to think on it…”

**()()()  
** **_Miroku_ **

Miroku stared at the ceiling from his bed, unable to fall asleep. His mind was reeling from the night’s events. Shippo, Naraku, Kagome… Sesshomaru’s vengeance. It was too much to process.

A timid knock sounded from the door. “Miroku?” Sango’s muffled voice asked. “Are you awake?”

He sat up, “I’m awake. Come in.”

She slid the door open and then quietly shut it behind her. Her hands were clutching her white robe closed—he wore an identical one, given to him when he took his bath.

“I… didn’t want to be alone,” Sango confessed.

Miroku nodded, “Me either.” He tilted his head, “Where’s Kirara?”

“She went out exploring the grounds,” she told him. “She’s grieving in her own way.”

“I see,” he said to himself. He scooted over in the large, luxurious bed he’d been given, patting the open sheets. “Would you like to join me?” he asked.

Sango gave him a look.

He laughed softly, “I’ll stay on my side, Sango. I promise.”

She smiled, walking over to him and sliding under the covers. “I’m glad for that,” she said once she’d settled.

Miroku chuckled, “Though with you lying next to me like this, I can’t help but remember our bet.”

Sango blushed.

“I won it, if you recall,” he said with a grin. “And I have yet to invoke my prize.”

“I know,” she said shyly, hiding her face under the sheets. Only her eyes peeked out from under them, blinking, “I remember.”

_ It was the day they had lunch in the mountains, resting by that waterfall, under a tree. Miroku and Sango watched Shippo tell Sesshomaru all about their travels, and the demon lord listened attentively. It was a sweet thing to witness. _

_ When Inuyasha went over to talk to Kagome, Sango turned to Miroku, “Do you really think we’ll find another shard up here?” _

_ Miroku shifted his back against the tree, adjusting his staff as he sat, “I do. Fortune is smiling upon us today, Sango.” _

_ She shrugged, “I don’t know. We’ve been travelling for so long, going after all these rumors that have left us empty-handed. I think Kouga’s shards are the only fortune coming out of this day.” _

_ “So cynical,” he tsked, shaking his head. “Shall we make a wager, then? If the rumor is another false lead, what would you ask of me?” _

_ Sango smiled and thought for a long while, “Hmmm…” She tapped her chin with her finger while her other hand stroked kitten Kirara’s fur. A devious smile spread across her lips, and she met his eyes, “If there’s no shard, you have to kiss Inuyasha.” _

_ He snorted with laughter, “Thank the gods you didn’t say Sesshomaru. I don’t think I’d survive.” _

_ “I wouldn’t do that to you,” she promised with a grin. She jutted her chin at him, “And what do you want if there is a shard?” _

_ Miroku waggled his eyebrows at her, “I suppose, in the same vein, I get to kiss  _ **_you_ ** _ if we find a shard...  _ **_And_ ** _ you have to tell me what you and Kagome were talking about last night.” _

_ Sango’s face reddened, “Miroku!” _

_ “Do you agree to these terms, Sango?” he asked. “We shall see if your cynicism overcomes my optimism.” _

_ “It’s not cynicism!” she protested. “It’s called being realistic.” _

_ “Many would agree they’re the same thing,” he told her. “Do you accept our terms, Sango?” _

_ She straightened and her face became defiant despite it’s redness, “I do.” _

_ Miroku held out his cursed hand, “We shake on it.” _

_ Sango took it, “You’re going down, monk.” _

After Kagome left with Sesshomaru that day, Miroku had relentlessly teased her about it, and she would blush and giggle. Sango strategically made sure she was never completely alone with him since. Miroku didn’t mind, though. He loved the way her cheeks colored when their eyes met, when before she often scowled at him.

Of course, that face had its benefits. It was so easy to rile her up.

“Will you at least tell me what you and Kagome talked about that night?” he asked her, nuzzling against his pillow. “We’re alone now.” Sadness laced into his voice, knowing their group was smaller by two now.

Sango lowered the sheets, but her face remained red, “It was private…”

“Oh, I know that,” Miroku said, grinning. “That’s why I want to hear it.”

“We… We talked about her first night,” she confessed. “I wanted to know… what it was like.”

“Oh?” he asked. “Why?”

Sango became ever redder, “I’ve never had one. A first night.” She cleared her throat, trying to regain some of her composure, “Plus I wanted to make sure Sesshomaru treated her kindly. I wouldn’t have stood for it otherwise.”

“Of course,” he agreed. “I would feel the same.” Miroku eyed her curiously, “You’ve never been with a man?”

“No.”

“Or a woman?”

“Miroku!”

He laughed, “Come now, I’m only teasing. Tell me what else you talked about. Why were you so interested in learning about it?”

Sango bit her lip, “I just… wanted to know. I was nervous. I’d always heard it would hurt.”

“Did it hurt for Kagome?” he asked, concerned.

“No,” she said. “She told me… She told me there were ways to… prevent that.”

“There are,” Miroku informed her.

Sango had an odd look in her eyes, deep in thought. “Do you know these ways?” she asked softly. She hid her face in the sheets again, peeking over the top.

He smiled, “Oh, yes.”

“You do?”

“Mhm.”

“You’re not just saying that to get me into bed with you, finally?”

“I would not joke about that, Sango. Besides, you’re already in bed with me.” He grinned.

She swatted him on the shoulder, “Letch.” She peered at him again, “Let me ask you something now.”

“Of course,” Miroku said with a nod.

Sango nodded at his cursed hand, still tied up with prayer beads, “Why haven’t you taken that off yet? The curse is broken, right?”

He looked at his hand, clenching it into a fist. “Well firstly, I don’t know what would happen to the curse after what Sesshomaru planned to do to Naraku after we left, if it would come back. I would like to wait until Sesshomaru returns with Inuyasha, so I know Naraku is dead for good.”

She nodded again, “Hm, yes that is a concern.” She quirked her head thoughtfully, “I would have thought that the Wind Tunnel would go away once Naraku’s demon powers were purified. So it wouldn’t matter if Sesshomaru brought him back or not—Kagome turned him back into a human, and not the demon who cursed your family.”

Miroku considered this, “True. That’s a fair point.” He stared at his hand.

“Was there a  _ ‘secondly?’” _ Sango asked curiously.

“Hm?”

“Just now, you said  _ firstly _ you didn’t know what would happen,” she explained. “Was there another reason why you’re hesitating to take off the beads?”

“Ah,” he said. Miroku sighed, “I… Some part of me is afraid.”

“Of what?”

Sadness filled his eyes, “That Naraku lied. That the curse of the Wind Tunnel would never go away, whether he was alive or dead.”

“Miroku…”

They were quiet for a long time, and for a moment, Miroku thought Sango had fallen asleep, but then she spoke again, “Is that why you’re trying to distract yourself with this bet of ours?”

“Oh no,” he said with a grin. “I very much want to kiss you, Sango. And more. But only if you want me to.”

Sango smiled gently, “I want you to.” Her smile turned into a smirk, “So where did your wise optimism go, monk? Take your beads off.”

“Sango—”

“You can have me tonight if you take them off,” she said, her face redder than he’d ever seen it.

Miroku was stunned. He gaped at her, “Sango, you… Are you sure?”

Sango nodded, sitting up in the bed. She put her hand on his sealed hand, “Please, Miroku. I just want something good to happen tonight. There’s been enough pain.”

He sat up with her, swallowing. Suddenly his mouth felt dry. Here was the woman he loved, the woman who had pledged herself to him, calling him out on his fear and making him face it. They both looked at his hand. Sango clasped hers with it.

“I’m here with you,” she said softly.

Miroku looked at her and nodded. Slowly, he unwound the layers of prayer beads. His heart was pounding. He took a deep breath as the beads fell away from the seal, his fist still clenched tightly. Sango pressed herself to him as he turned his hand over and unfurled his fingers…

...to a blank palm.

Relief washed over him, and he let out an incredulous laugh as he beheld the sight before him. He barely had time to witness it before Sango threw herself on him, sealing her lips over his at last.

She smiled over him when she broke away, “Show me these ways, monk.”

Miroku held her face in his freed hands, and nodded, “Gladly, my love.”

**()()()  
** **_Inuyasha_ **

He and Sesshomaru sat on the porch outside his quarters, staring up at the bright, full moon. A large bottle of demon sake sat between them, and they sipped it out of the fancy saucers his brother’s servants had brought them.

“This barely has any flavor,” Inuyasha commented. “Burns like hell though, so I guess it’s not all bad.”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru murmured, taking another sip from his saucer, “it must not taste like much to you, being half-demon. Demon sake is strong, and the flavors have to be mild because demons’ sense of taste is much more sensitive than that of a human’s.”

He shrugged, “I guess that makes sense.” They sat in silence for a while, watching a hawk fly across the midnight sky. “Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said suddenly. “Tell me something about father.”

“Hn?”

“Not that he was strong, or wise, or whatever,” he said, waving a hand. “But… something  _ real.” _

Sesshomaru murmured, and Inuyasha could see him thinking.

“He liked cats,” his brother said finally.

Inuyasha let out a laugh, “Really?”

He nodded, smiling into his saucer as he took another sip, “Oh yes. He used to bring back strays. My mother hated them.” He pointed to a section of his private garden, “They would tear up the flowers she had planted over there. Her favorites. Apparently the cats had some kind of attraction to them.” He chuckled, “Father used to feed them like chickens, tossing them scraps of meat from a bucket.”

He laughed to himself, picturing his father—the Great Dog Demon—feeding and cuddling a bunch of stray cats. “What happened to them?” Inuyasha asked. “The cats, I mean.”

Sesshomaru shrugged, “Some of them wandered away. Others died.” He looked at him, “I did not harm any of them, if that’s what you’re asking. Nor did my mother. She never dared.”

Inuyasha put up a hand, shaking his head as he gulped another mouthful of the fiery demon brew, “Didn’t mean it like that.”

He nodded, “I never kept up father’s tradition of taking cats in after he and mother died.” He sighed thoughtfully, “I suppose Rin might like some. Perhaps I should ask her.”

“Kagome has a cat,” he offered, pouring another saucerful for himself.

“Yes, I met him,” Sesshomaru said. “Buyo. Seemed a bit wary of me.”

“Heh, not hard to imagine that. I don’t think he liked me much either,” he said sadly. Inuyasha looked back up at the moon, “The moon is huge tonight.”

“So it is.”

“Kagome told me once that the modern people have been there,” he said.

At this, Sesshomaru’s head snapped to him, “To the  _ moon?” _

Inuyasha nodded, “Yep.”

“When?”

He shrugged, sighing, “I don’t remember. I wish I’d listened better when she told me.”

He watched his elder brother look up at the sky again, taking another generous sip of his sake and shaking his head, “Preposterous.”

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. They sat in silence for another long moment, and then—

“There’s a place for you here, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said softly. “If you want it.”

It was his turn for disbelief, and he looked at his brother, “Do you mean that?”

“I do,” Sesshomaru confirmed, giving him a slight nod. He did mean it.

Inuyasha snorted, smiling slightly, “You must be drunk off your ass.”

“Hn. Not yet, little brother.”

“I’d… I’d have to think about it,” he said.

“Do that,” Sesshomaru said, nodding again. “You will be welcomed here, should you decide anything. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara may stay as well, as long as they like.”

“Well, thanks,” Inuyasha said, raising his saucer to him. “Why?” he asked after a beat.

“I want to dream,” his brother said, still looking up at the sky. “I want to grow. I want to build.” When Sesshomaru looked over at him, he said, “And I think all of that starts with you, brother.”

He felt his face flush, embarrassed by the moment. “Okay then,” Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru chuckled and turned his face once again to the sky. “People on the moon,” he said thoughtfully, shaking his head. “I think I’d like to see that.”

Inuyasha smiled. “Yeah,” he agreed, staring with his brother. “I think I would, too.”

**()()()  
** **_Kagome_ **

_ Inside the jewel, it was black. Just a surrounding darkness. Kagome walked through it timidly, grimacing as her leg ached glaringly with every step. Her belly was hurting tremendously as well, and she did her best to keep herself from crying out both from the physical pain surging through her, and the great emotional pain it caused. Tears stung at her eyes, but she would not let them fall, not yet. _

_ Kagome was the only light within the jewel, the darkness impenetrable as far as she could see. As she looked around helplessly, she heard a voice. _

_ “Kagome?” it called. “Is that you?” _

_ It was a woman’s voice, and Kagome turned to find a priestess. She did not appear to be much older than her, and was dressed in a royal blue kimono, her hair tied back neatly at the base of her neck. She glowed brightly as well. Her eyes were wide with shock. _

_ “It’s me,” Kagome called to her weakly. “I’m here.” She paused and surveyed the woman for a moment, “You’re Midoriko.” _

_ The woman nodded, strolling towards her with a look of concern, “What happened to you, child?” _

_ The memories rushed back quickly, and Kagome’s emotion got the best of her. “Naraku… He killed my baby. Our baby boy,” she cried softly, bowing her head. _

_ Midoriko held Kagome gently, her soft hands giving her some comfort, “It is a terrible, agonizing pain to lose a child, this I know to be true. You may be with him, Kagome. To purify this jewel, you could spend the rest of your days with him.” _

_ “How?” _

_ “Your pure soul, the purest of souls, Kagome. Release it, give it to the jewel and let it fill with light. So much light it dissolves and releases itself into the universe, never to be seen or used again,” she said earnestly. _

_ Dread filled Kagome, “You’re saying… I have to die.” _

_ Midoriko nodded, cupping Kagome’s cheek, “And save so many. Your family, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha… and Sesshomaru…” _

_ “But… I can’t leave them all behind. Sesshomaru, I love him…” _

_ “And this is precisely why you have to do this, Kagome. Never before have two souls been more equally, harmoniously matched. Your love is strong, child. It will span centuries, millennia. Life or death your souls are already bound. You may die, Kagome. Physically, but you and Sesshomaru will live on one day. Another life.” _

_ “What about this life?” she asked pleadingly. “Doesn’t this one matter? If not for me, for the ones that love me? Don’t they matter?”  _

_ Midoriko stayed silent for a long moment, her eyes downcast. “There is another way,” she confessed reluctantly. Then she raised her head, seeing the vast darkness around them, “There is one other way, Kagome. But it will be difficult, and it will be permanent. I do not know the outcome after what must occur, but I believe you may live. But where… and how… I am not certain…” _

**()()()  
** **Five Years Later, Modern Era  
 _Kagome_  
**

Sweat gathered on Kagome’s brow as she cooked. It was the busiest night of the week at  _ Tiger Lily _ , one of the newest “fusion” restaurants in Tokyo; the place had become a hit very quickly and they were swamped that night. She wiped her forehead and took the chicken off the grill, ready for the next order as she slid the other down the line. There were only a few orders left to cook before the kitchen closed for the night. She was working as an assistant to the head chef and owner of the restaurant, after being a simple prep cook for a little over a year. Taki had been impressed by Kagome’s skills and promoted her after seeing what she could do.

It had been five years since Kagome left the Feudal Era, and none of them were easy on her. For the first year alone, she spent it in a deep depression. Not only did she lose the only thing she had left of Sesshomaru, but on top of that he didn’t come. The day she came back, she was brought to the hospital. She’d come back to her own time, crashing to Earth inside a meteor. It landed in the middle of a park in Tokyo, cracking open to reveal her unconscious form, soaked in blood. She was in a coma for several weeks. The whole thing caused a bit of a stir at first, but for whatever reason it died down after she got out of the hospital.

And Sesshomaru didn’t come.

Kagome was different after she came back to the modern age. Her hair was much longer and had voluminous, organic curls to it. It now had a slight green hue, and Kagome had to keep it pulled back in a messy bun at work.

Kagome went back to school and finished her high school studies. Then she went on to culinary school, being a quick learner, and worked in various restaurants before settling down at  _ Tiger Lily _ . She was twenty-five now, living as if the years she spent down the well didn’t matter, but they did. They mattered. They mattered a lot.

Kagome hadn’t told anyone about what happened, but word got out about her miscarriage. That fact did not impress her friends that were going off to college, thinking she’d spent all that time away from school with a multitude of men and just being downright irresponsible. They eventually muscled her out of their group, and the once very helpful Hojo was now indifferent towards her. It didn’t matter to Kagome. All it did was prove that they weren’t her true friends. It didn’t matter what she tried to tell them—they would never believe her anyway. 

And Kagome wasn’t dating. She doubted she would be able for a long time, or even want to at all. There were still many evenings when she would remember how Sesshomaru touched her in the dark, what the warmth of his body did to her, and musky, addicting taste of him on her tongue… She would wonder what became of him, if he remembered her. If he had died.

She lived in a small apartment near the restaurant. After she would help close at night, she’d walk home in the dark hours of the morning. She would paint during the day. Painting seemed to be the one thing Kagome could do to get her mind off the horrible past. She would paint landscapes or simple scenes around her home. She liked watercolors best, but lately she’d been branching into sketching and using charcoal.

The line of orders stopped and Kagome stepped off to inform the hostess the kitchen was closed. Customers were getting their coats and heading out the door. She took off her white chef’s coat, revealing the thin, black scoop-necked tee she had on underneath. The dress code at work was all black, and she was wearing black pants with simple black sneakers.

She fanned herself, coming out of the kitchen through the metal swinging doors. She saw Taki standing at the front with the hostess and smiled. Taki was an extremely tall and tough young woman. She had long dark brown hair that was always up in a high ponytail. It emphasized her height and confidence, but Kagome wasn’t intimidated by her in the slightest, and that might have been why she liked Kagome so much. Taki turned when she approached her with a grin on her face.

“You did good tonight, Kagome,” she praised. “We were pretty busy.”

Kagome shrugged, “We have a great team back there.”

Taki shook her head, grinning as she sorted receipts, “Always modest.”

“Always,” Kagome nodded. She looked around the dining room, “Need any help bussing tables? I can stick around if you want.”

She waved her hand, shaking her head again as she still sorted through her papers, “Nah, you came in early today and got everything ready for that damn table of thirty we had tonight. Just go home, Kagome. Have a good weekend.”

“You too,” she said with a smile. Kagome grabbed her coat and left after waving to the other cooks in the kitchen.

**()()()**

When Kagome arrived at her door, there was a package sitting neatly in the center of her doormat. She unlocked her apartment and picked it up, closing and locking the door behind her. She took off her coat and shoes, going to the fridge to get a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and then went to her bedroom. Her apartment was small, just big enough for a single person to live quite comfortably. Her kitchen and living room were all in one space. She had hardwood floors throughout the main room, her kitchen off to the side with a small dining table that only had two chairs. The other side of the room had one cozy black couch, a white armchair, and a little TV. She had a small coffee table in front of her couch, and her easel sat in the corner with a wooden stool for her to sit while she painted. 

Her bedroom was tiny, barely able to fit her double bed. She had a rack of clothes in the corner, and a desk with a mirror and chair. She sighed as she brushed her hair, having let it free after so many hours at work. One of the things she liked about her change was what it did to her hair, how it waved and how soft it felt. She changed into a black silk nightgown with a matching robe, flipping her hair over her shoulder when she was dressed.

Once she was comfortable, Kagome left her room and went back to the package. It was in a plain brown wrapper, securely tied with twine. There was a small card on the outside. The paper it was made from was thick and it had a faint aged scent to it. She unfolded the paper, finding neatly written script on the inside: 

_ I waited. _

Her heart pounded and she hastily cut through the twine and ripped through the paper. She tossed them away, gazing in disbelief at the box before her. It was old and beaten up, but she recognized it. It was the box Sesshomaru had presented Kagome’s dagger in. Her hands shook as she took hold of the lid, lifting it ever so slowly. Her breath caught. She picked it up and drew the blade, seeing that it had been cared for throughout the years. It looked like new. Then she looked inside the box itself, seeing the bright pink fabric that the blade sat in. Sheathing and setting the blade on the counter, Kagome reached inside the box again. She held up the faded pink garment, seeing what it truly was, and she laughed tearfully, blissfully. 

Her infamous panties. 

And as she smiled at them, there was a series of slow, deliberate knocks at her door.

Her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest as she tiptoed. She clutched her robe around herself, feeling the emotion in her throat as she unclasped all her locks. A familiar sensation came back to her, a familiar tingle. She shivered in anticipation. There was a remarkably enticing scent coming through the cracks, and her hands shook as she fumbled with the various switches and chains. The years of waiting got to her and she yanked open the door.

His sigh of relief and the loving warmth in his golden eyes made her knees weak. He was dressed in a black suit and gray shirt with a silver tie. He was hiding his stripes and crescent moon with a spell, it seemed, just as she hid what she needed to hide from the modern age. He’d also hidden his claws, making his fingernails normal. Despite these small changes, Kagome knew him and looked with wide eyes, as if she couldn’t believe he was real. His scent was wonderful, tantalizing and bewitching. She could smell cool peppermint and seabreeze. It drove her wild, but Kagome stayed rooted in shock and disbelief.

Finally she spoke, her eyes teary as she let out a small laugh, “You’re wearing a suit.”

He grinned, “I am.” She took a step back, and he took a step forward. She took another few steps back, and he took another few steps forward, closing her apartment door behind him. She didn’t back away again, and he came to her. Immediately, Kagome yanked him by the lapels of his suit to her lips and they attacked each other, all the years of waiting and loneliness turning them savage. His fingers bunched in the silk of her robe and nightgown, pressing her flush against him. Kagome  _ mmphed _ into his mouth. The tingles exploded around them, their auras once again harmonizing together in a gleeful reunion.

Kagome tore the jacket from him and tossed it aside, never parting from him. Sesshomaru’s hands formed over her curves, settling to squeeze her bottom and press her hips firmly against his. She knew he could feel the heat of her bare center through his slacks and he moaned in her mouth, his hand slipping underneath her short gown to cup her backside again. He parted from her, his breath ragged and shallow as he cupped her cheek, “Gods, Kagome… I  _ missed _ you.” His fingertips ran through her hair.

“Show me it’s you, Sesshomaru,” Kagome whispered tearfully, tugging on his already loosened tie. “Show me the real you.”

His eyes softened to her and he nodded, closing them. A moment later the true Lord of the Western Lands appeared before her. Kagome trembled, staring in disbelief as the crescent moon and all his stripes appeared. His clawed hand went back to her cheek, brushing the back of his cool fingertips against it, “It’s me, Kagome. I love you. I’ve loved you for over five hundred years now. Don’t ever doubt that of me. I am the man you gave yourself to.” Kagome smiled, easing into him. The fire from before sparked, and he gave an ever so slight half-smirk, “I am also the man you tied to a chair.”

She ached for him, starting again on his tie. “I need you,” she said, her saddened eyes meeting his.

He frowned, “It’s taken me a long time to get here, and I will explain it to you, but…” His hands were wandering again, as well as his eyes. His breath was shaky, making sure to feel every little curve, every little dip in her skin. Five hundred years of unattended lust was raging inside Sesshomaru, and Kagome could see it plainly. The warmth of his breath brushed against her shoulder, and he kissed up her neck, pausing at her pulse. “I need you, too,” he breathed.

Kagome sighed pleasurably, “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

A familiar rumble came from deep within him, “Oh, that we do, my morning dew.” He kissed her hungrily, his hands once again roaming and groping at her. Kagome sighed again, unbuttoning his shirt as she led them to her couch. She tossed that aside as well, and he sat. He beckoned her, and Kagome straddled him, grinding herself onto his lap. His eyes clenched shut, and he held onto her hips, firmly pressing her hot folds over his clothed erection. “Mn, Kagome… Five hundred years… Five hundred years I haven’t…”

Kagome touched his face, “Should I slow down?” She was half-serious, smiling down at him.

_ “No!” _ he said urgently, gripping her backside tightly in his palms. Kagome gasped in delight, pushing herself further into his hands.  _ “Never…” _

She smirked and leaned in to nip at his pointed ear, whispering,  _ “Yes, milord.” _

His arousal twitched painfully, but he chuckled, “My, my, have I missed that. I must say though, sweet thing, your scent is quite different. I sense a change in you. No doubt it had something to do with the jewel?”

Kagome leaned back from him, her lips upturned knowingly. She closed her eyes and began to transform before him. Her hair was still dark, but the slight green hue became a much more vibrant and vivid ebony-emerald as the disguise lifted. It was long and wild, full and luscious. Her ears became pointed, and she had claws, long and sharp, and naturally grew black. Her long fangs came out and she watched his eyes fill with a lustful haze when he saw them. Then, a pair of black horns peeked out from the top of her head, just barely popping out of Kagome’s voluminous tresses at her hairline. When the transformation was done, she opened her eyes—her still blue eyes—and looked down at Sesshomaru.

He was in awe of her, observing her new features with wonder, “Kagome… are you…?” He could not form the words. It was too good to be true.

His look of total shock was endearing to her. “A demon?” she offered, enjoying the dumbstruck look on her lover’s face. Her smile broadened, considering the idea, “Hmm, kinda… It’s complicated.” She began to grind against him once more, “But—”

“How?” he interrupted, still gazing wide-eyed at her. “How is it pos—”

Kagome put a finger to his lips, then her own lips replaced it, “Sesshomaru, would you like the explanation before… or  _ after?” _ To emphasize this, Kagome unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand into his soft boxers. She had to look down as she pulled his cock out, having it in her hands after all these years. She let out a hungry whine, stroking it and rolling her hips up to it. He shuddered.

“After,” Sesshomaru breathed, watching her intently. “Most certainly after.” He untied her robe and let it slide off her shoulders, bunching her thin silk nightie at her hips. Kagome watched Sesshomaru take in her scent, and then he let out a loud groan. It had changed, she knew, but was not unlike her former human scent. Now she had a great number of unusual, alluring smells that blended and flourished together in the most arousing way. 

It seemed like it was literally intoxicating to him, a haze falling over his eyes as he stared between her legs lustfully. His fingers danced around her hip, drawing a line to her center. They dipped inside her, feeling the intense heat and wetness. He groaned again, licking his lips as he felt her squeeze around his fingers. There was a new strength to her core, and the demonic power behind her walls made him growl and snarl enthusiastically.

Kagome rode his hand, gently grinding herself into it. “Do you want me?” she breathed quietly.

“Hnn, very much so,” he murmured before kissing her tenderly. He took his fingers out of her, bringing the wetness to his lips. He moaned, sucking his fingers greedily. His cock twitched harshly and he quickly flipped them over, kneeling on the floor between Kagome’s legs. “More,” he growled, diving his face into her folds. Kagome cried out, holding his head and pressing it into her as he eagerly tasted her.

Her head pressed onto the back of the couch as she arched. It felt so good to be touched by him again, to be tasted by him again… It didn’t take her long to finish for him, calling out his name triumphantly, blissfully; Sesshomaru continued to lick and eat at her folds like a starved man. He was clutching at her thighs, holding them apart from underneath her as he indulged in her mercilessly. Kagome nearly had to wrench his head from her center; she laughed softly as she looked at his hazed expression, “There’s plenty of time for that, milord… But tonight should be about your pleasure, don’t you agree?”

“Tonight, and for the next five hundred years,” he said, his eyes still glazed but with a little half-smirk to her.

“Five hundred and  _ five _ years, milord,” Kagome corrected.

He chuckled softly, getting to his feet, “How very right you are, sweet thing.” He shed his pants, underwear, shoes and socks, now completely naked before her. She surveyed him lovingly, memorizing every stripe, every single curve of muscle…

And then Kagome stood, letting her last garment fall to the floor, pooling at her feet. “I know I am,” she said, grinning. She sat, pulling him to her. He laid himself on top of her warm skin, his lips finding hers once more. Kagome sunk into the comfort of her couch, and she loved being naked with him again. She sighed as his tongue played with hers, tasting herself on him. Kagome moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips, and he held her to him.

His cock was teasing her, making her shudder as it brushed against her clit. It was thick and heavy and hot, she could feel it twitching against her freshly-wet center. He shoved himself inside her suddenly, unable to contain the victorious, “Oh yes,” that came through gritted teeth. “So  _ strong, _ wet…” He moved within her carefully, and Kagome knew he was trying to avoid an embarrassing situation.

Kagome’s fingers were gripping his shoulders, and she pushed herself into his hips, “Oh God… I’d… I’d forgotten how big you were…”

He let out a short laugh, gaining some control, “Then allow me to give you a thorough reminder.” He responded to her motions, matching them. Sesshomaru stroked at her clit with his thumb, pumping into her eagerly. She bucked with him, staring up into his eyes lovingly. 

“Will you come with me, morning dew?” Sesshomaru asked her, his hand working her clit hard.

She’d missed his nicknames for her so much. 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Oh god,  _ yes!  _ Just come, Sesshomaru.”

His whole body shuddered when she said it, and he let out another loud moan as he finished inside her. Kagome came at the feel of it. She’d missed the sensation of his seed sputtering in her core. Their auras praised the release with their own waves of pleasure crashing between them. She bit her lip, murmuring as her hips jerked with aftershocks. “Sesshomaru,” she breathed, kissing his shoulder.

He nuzzled her neck, humming against her skin, “Kagome.”

He adjusted them on the couch slightly, having her lay above him. “So where have you been?” Kagome asked, frowning.

He looked up at her sadly, touching her face, “I was there the first day you were at the hospital, Kagome. I wanted to be there the moment you got back. Everything I did in the last five centuries was leading up to that moment.”

“Why didn’t you stay?” Kagome cried softly.

Sesshomaru sighed, “Your mother. She refused to let me see you. She knew who I was the moment she laid eyes on me at the hospital.”

_ “What?” _ she said furiously.

Sesshomaru shook his head, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, “Let me explain, Kagome. When you went inside the jewel and didn’t come back, I had time to grieve and think to myself. Your mother wanted that for you. She told me you needed to find who you are without me.” He looked down, his expression solemn, “She was right about that.”

Kagome touched his face, “But I needed you.” Her eyes watered, “I needed you so badly.”

He held her hands tightly in his, looking at her earnestly, “And I needed you… But you needed this more, Kagome. You must know that.” She nodded sadly, and his eyes softened to her, “She also told me you had to get your education, and I also agreed with that. But she also told me that she was sorry she had to do this to me, because she knew how long I had waited. I told her she wasn’t doing it to me, she was doing it for you. As painful as it was to leave you in the hospital that day, I knew she was right.”

“Five  _ years, _ though?” she cried earnestly. “Five years thinking you were dead or… or that you’d met someone else and just forgotten everything?”

He brushed her hair away from her face, “I waited five  _ centuries, _ sweet thing. And even then, I didn’t know if you were alive. Years and years of waiting for this moment… If you hadn’t survived…” He shook his head, “I don’t know what I would have done, Kagome.” His hands cupped her face and his thumbs felt the softness of her cheeks, a half-smirk playing at his lips, “I am not easy to kill, my sweet.” He kissed her passionately, embracing her tightly against him. He parted from her abruptly, both of them breathless, “And after what we had—what we  _ have _ —there would  _ never _ be anyone else. I would wait for you a thousand times over. And I would never,  _ ever _ forget. You must know that, Kagome,” he said again. 

“I do,” she told him, leaning up to kiss him tenderly. Kagome didn’t know if she could forgive her mother, though. At least not right away.

“Tell me of your change, Kagome,” Sesshomaru said when they parted. He twirled a finger around a wavy lock of her hair. “I love the new color.” 

Kagome smiled, “Yeah? I can make it whatever color I want, really, but this is what it looks like when I don’t do anything to it. The horns can get bigger, too—but I like them like this.” She reached up to touch one of the tiny peaks with a soft giggle. “I think they’re cute.”

“So they are,” Sesshomaru agreed. He waited expectantly.

She nodded, “When I went inside the jewel, there was nothing but darkness… for a little while. But then I met Midoriko, and she told me that the only way to purify and destroy the jewel was for me to give it my soul. I would have had to die. But as you can see,” she gestured to herself, “I did not.”

“And I’m glad,” he said.

“So I told her there had to be another way. Something else I could do to come back, to be alive,” Kagome explained. She bit her lip, “So… I had to become… what Naraku intended to become.” She met Sesshomaru’s widened eyes, “I absorbed the jewel’s power, and the tainted demonic energy. All of it.”

Sesshomaru blinked, “Kagome…”

“When I did it, my soul purified the taint within the jewel, but I was left with its power and all the demonic souls within it… and their energy,” she said. She gestured to herself, down her whole body, “So I became this.”

“That’s incredible,” he said. “How do you feel?”

Kagome considered this, shrugging a little, “I feel great. But I don’t know what I can do.”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru murmured, “we can change that.”

Suddenly, there was a chiming sound coming from underneath their pile of clothes. Sesshomaru grumbled and awkwardly reached from the couch into the pile to retrieve a cellphone, “I’m sorry, it must be Inuyasha.”

“Oh, my god you have a cellphone,” she said with a small laugh. Then she became excited. “Wait, did you say Inuyasha?!”

Sesshomaru grinned, “Of course.” He slid his finger across his phone to answer, lifting it to his ear, “Yes?... I’m with her now…” Kagome began to reach for the phone tentatively. “I think she’d like to speak with you, dear brother.” He handed her the phone.

“Inuyasha?!” she cried, feeling her eyes well up.

“Hey there, Kagome,” a familiar voice greeted.

She laughed, “Hi.”

“Long time no speak,” he said, laughing with her. “I just wanted to make sure everything went well. We’ll all get together soon, okay? Maybe tomorrow, if Sesshomaru is willing to share.”

“I heard that,” Sesshomaru said, loud enough for his brother to hear.

“Absolutely,” Kagome replied before handing the phone back to Sesshomaru. He said his goodbyes to Inuyasha and hung up, setting the phone back on top of the pile of clothes. She kissed Sesshomaru’s naked chest, smiling, “So, where do we go from here, milord?”

Sesshomaru chuckled, stroking her hair, “Wherever you like, Kagome. I’d like to move you to my home, if that’s alright. And eventually, maybe soon, maybe not so soon—I’d like to formally declare you as my intended.”

Kagome blushed, “Oh wow…”

His eyes softened, “I’ve missed seeing you blush, sweet thing.” He stroked her cheek, “Would you be my mate, Kagome?”

“Yes,” she told him. Kagome kissed him tenderly, “I’m yours, Sesshomaru.”

“And I yours,” he answered.

She looked back at the box on her counter and the garment she’d discarded next to it, “I can’t believe you kept my panties all these years.”

Sesshomaru chuckled, “I promised I would return them to you one day, didn’t I?”

Kagome laughed and shook her head, looking back to him, “You did, I guess. But don’t expect me to wear them again. They’re... not my favorite.”

Sesshomaru nodded sagely, his golden eyes sparkling with humor.

“Of course, sweet thing,” he said. “Whatever blows your skirt up.”

**()()()**

_ Bad-um tss! Couldn’t resist. _

_ So, here’s where I tell you I have a sequel planned for this story, and it’s one I’ve been thinking about for YEARS. The sequel will only exist on my AO3 account, so I hope to see any FF-dot-net readers over there. Once again, on AO3, I am known as DeadlyGlacier. _

_ Let me know what y’all think! _

_ Glacier _


End file.
